Vainilla con fresas
by Milagros15
Summary: AU. Ron Weasley tendrá que tragarse su orgullo cuando le toque convivir repentinamente con Hermione Granger, chica que no es de su agrado, pero que es la hija de la novia de su padre. ¡Qué situación!
1. Sorpresas

**¡Hola!**

**A pesar de estar con mi otro fic, "Un nuevo reto", he decidido empezar con este… También es un AU, pero es distinto al otro y con una pareja distinta también, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

**También debo advertiros de que, además de esta pareja, habrá otras de secundarias que también tendrán su importancia a lo largo de la historia. Y sin más dilación, os presento el primer capítulo, que espero que os guste.**

**Sorpresas **

El despertador sonó con un estruendo tan grande que Ron cayó de la silla. Se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo deberes porque, como siempre, los dejaba para el último momento. Resopló fastidiado, se levantó y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme. Después salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina donde Viviane, la criada, estaba sirviendo el desayuno: tortitas. Ron suspiró con nostalgia. Hacía ya cuatro años que su madre, Molly Weasley, les había dejado, y aunque Viviane cocinaba de maravilla, no se podía comparar a la deliciosa comida de su madre.

Pocos instantes después de que Ron se sentara y empezara con su desayuno, Ginny, la hermana pequeña de éste, bajó por las escaleras y se sentó delante de él.

-Hoy es el día –dijo Ginny, soltando un largo suspiro- papá está de muy buen humor.

-Prepárate –dijo Ron, resignado.

Pocos minutos después, Arthur Weasley, padre de ambos chicos, entró en la cocina vestido para irse a trabajar y con un maletín en su mano.

-Buenos días, hijos míos –dijo con alegría- hoy es el gran día. Recordad ser muy puntuales, Jane y su hija llegarán a las ocho y media.

Ginny y Ron se miraron, cómplices.

Arthur Weasley era el director de la cadena de bancos Weasley, famosa mundialmente y por lo tanto, poseedor de una buena fortuna. Años atrás, y aunque sus padres se habían mostrado reacios a ello, rechazó la oferta de los McKinnon para casarse con su amor de la infancia: Molly Prewett, de una familia humilde de las afueras de la ciudad.

Ron y Ginny no eran sus únicos hijos. Ambos tenían cinco hermanos más, por orden de mayor a menor: Charlie, Bill, Percy y Fred y George, dos gemelos. Los cinco estaban independizados porque ya tenían estudios y trabajos al contrario que los dos últimos, todavía adolescentes.

Sin embargo, una desgracia había ocurrido en la familia Weasley cuatro años atrás. Molly se había puesto enferma repentinamente a pesar de haber tenido siempre una gran salud, y había fallecido, dejando un considerable vacío a la familia del que a todos les había costado recuperarse. Y Arthur Weasley había tardado tiempo en salir de su depresión hasta que pocos meses antes había conocido a una mujer de la cual se había enamorado: Jane Pritchard, una mujer divorciada que vivía en una mansión y tenía una hija de la cual ninguno de los Weasley sabía el nombre porque hasta el momento, la pareja había decidido mantener el tema de sus progenitores a oscuras hasta esa noche. Ron y Ginny conocerían a la novia de su padre y a su hija de 17 años, la misma edad que Ron.

-Que tengáis un buen día, chicos –dijo Arthur levantándose tras haber desayunado- Hagrid os espera fuera con el coche para llevaros a clase. -Y tras decir eso, se marchó.

Rubeus Hagrid era el chófer de la familia Weasley, un buen amigo de toda la vida, y los Weasley le consideraban prácticamente de la familia. Ambos chicos terminaron de desayunar, cogieron sus cosas y fueron a encontrarse con Hagrid, que, como cada mañana, les llevó a su colegio: Hogwarts. Era uno de los colegios de más antigüedad de Inglaterra, por no decir el que más, y todos los Weasley habían asistido allí. Era un colegio excepcional y bastante caro, por lo que sólo las familias adineradas podían asistir allí y era famosa sobretodo porque todos sus estudiantes habían llegado lejos y se habían podido codear con la alta sociedad.

Tras llegar a Hogwarts, los dos hermanos se despidieron de Hagrid y emprendieron caminos distintos para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Buenos días, Ron –dijo un chico de pelo negro con gafas cuando Ron se acercó a él.

-Hola, chicos –dijo Ron saludando a los presentes: Harry Potter (su mejor amigo), Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. Ambos emprendieron su camino hacia sus respectivas clases.

-Por cierto, Harry, hoy no puedo quedar contigo. Mi padre llevará hoy a su novia y a su hija a cenar –dijo el pelirrojo con poco entusiasmo mientras andaba con su amigo por los pasillos para dirigirse a su primera clase.

-No pasa nada, de todas formas yo ya había hecho planes con Pansy.

Ron miró a su amigo con reproche, pero el moreno evitó su mirada. Pansy Parkinson era la reciente novia de Harry, una chica muy guapa de pelo negro y ojos verdes que a todos los amigos de Harry les habían agradado, a todos menos a Ron, a quien aquella chica no le daba buena espina.

Sin decir nada más, llegaron a su primera clase, álgebra, con el profesor Snape.

-Vaya, pero quién tenemos aquí. El cuatro ojos con la zanahoria –dijo una voz masculina al entrar los dos chicos en la clase.

-Piérdete, Malfoy –dijo Ron, con pocas ganas de discutir. El chico se rió y volvió con sus amigos.

Draco Malfoy era el mayor enemigo de Harry y Ron. Su familia era una de las más ricas y conocidas de la zona, y eso el chico lo recordaba siempre que podía. Draco tenía una novia, Hermione Granger, la mejor de la clase. Era una chica castaña muy atractiva, pero también bastante tímida y callada. A pesar de no haber hablado con ella nunca, Ron había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ser igual de vil que Draco para poder salir con él.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, y después de comer, Ron decidió ir a la biblioteca para buscar un libro de historia que le vendría bien para hacer un trabajo.

Entró en la biblioteca, saludó a madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, y se fue a la sección del siglo XVIII. Allí, en una de las mesas, estaba sentada… Hermione Granger. Ron se sorprendió, aunque ya había oído que el tiempo que no estaba con Draco y sus amigos lo pasaba en la biblioteca.

-Perdona –dijo el pelirrojo tímidamente al ver la cantidad de libros que había, se podría pasar horas. La castaña levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para mirarle- ¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar un libro de la Revolución Francesa, por favor?

La chica le miró, indiferente, y luego señaló con la mirada una de las estanterías, donde había un grueso libro titulado _Todo sobre la Revolución Francesa_. Luego volvió la vista a su libro, sin dar oportunidad a Ron para darle las gracias. Este resopló, qué chica tan desagradable. Era exactamente como su novio.

Se dirigió a la estantería, observando a Hermione. Sí, era desagradable, pero… Muy atractiva. Sus piernas, estaban cruzadas, y al ser la falda un uniforme, Ron pudo observar sus muslos. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, y sus facciones eran muy bonitas. El pelirrojo, ensimismado, observaba a la castaña sin darse cuenta que en su intento para coger el libro, se le habían caído tres más. La chica se dio cuenta, sobresaltada.

-¿Por qué no tienes más cuidado? –dijo, en un tono poco agradable.

-¡Shhht! –dijo madame Pince asomando la cabeza. Luego, volvió a desaparecer. Ron miró a Hermione.

-Vaya, y soy yo el que tengo que tener cuidado, ¿no? Porque a quien ha hecho callar es a ti, por esos modales que tienes –dijo, agachándose para recoger lo que se le había caído. La castaña tan sólo le observó mientras recogía los libros- sí, gracias por tu ayuda.

-No tengo por qué ayudarte –dijo, girándose para recoger sus cosas.

-¿Sabes? Eres tan desagradable como tu novio, ese desgraciado de Malfoy –soltó Ron, con rabia.

-Chicos, haced el favor de no hacer ruido. Esto es una biblioteca –dijo madame Pince de nuevo. Hermione fulminó a Ron.

-Eres un envidioso. Sólo le insultas porque sabes que es mejor que tú –le escupió. Ron miró perplejo a la chica y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Mejor que yo esa fura? Lo dudo mucho.

-Eres un imbécil –dijo Hermione, casi tan roja como el pelo de Ron, intentando golpearle, sin éxito. Sin querer, había chocado con una de las sillas. Ron no pudo evitar volver a reírse.

-Bueno, ya está bien –dijo madame Pince, ahora dirigiéndose a ellos- Estáis castigados. A partir del lunes que viene, os quiero ver todos los días a las cuatro aquí. Sin retraso.

-Pero madame Pince… -empezó la castaña, horrorizada.

-No quiero peros –interrumpió la bibliotecaria, y luego se volvió a marchar. Hermione fulminó al pelirrojo.

-Por tu culpa. Nunca me habían castigado.

-Nunca me habían castigado –imitó el chico con sorna- siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, cogió de nuevo sus cosas y abandonó la biblioteca, dejando a Ron con una sonrisa en la boca.

Poco después, Ron se dirigió a la puerta del colegio donde le esperaba su coche, con Hagrid y Ginny dentro.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó la pelirroja, algo molesta- llevamos una eternidad esperando.

-Uf, mejor no preguntes –dijo Ron- ya podemos irnos, Hagrid.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –quiso saber el señor Weasley cuando vio a su hija Ginny bajar por las escaleras cuando faltaba apenas un minuto para que tocaran las ocho y media.

El comedor ya estaba preparado, decorado elegantemente, y Viviane ya había preparado la cena. Sólo faltaban las dos invitadas.

Ginny se puso al lado de Ron, que estaba visiblemente molesto. Poco después, el timbre sonó y el señor Weasley se emocionó visiblemente.

-¿Estáis listos? –dijo a sus dos hijos, y sin esperar respuesta- bien, pues vamos allá.

El señor Weasley fue a abrir la puerta y delante de Ron apareció una atractiva mujer de unos cuarenta años de pelo castaño levemente maquillada y que vestía elegantemente con un largo vestido negro. Lucía una agradable sonrisa. Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era una mujer muy bella. No sabía cómo se lo había hecho su padre para conseguirla, y esperaba que su dinero no tuviera nada que ver.

-Chicos, os presento a Jane Pritchard, mi novia –dijo el hombre, sonriendo, tomando la mano de la mujer y besándole la mejilla.

-Hola, chicos. Encantada de conoceros –dijo, sonriendo. Entonces se apartó y de detrás de ella apareció una joven chica también castaña que Ron tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para reconocer- Esta es mi hija, Hermione Granger.

La sonrisa que la chica tenía en la cara se desvaneció al encontrarse frente a frente con Ron Weasley.

-No puede ser –dijeron ambos, al unísono.


	2. Estupefacción

**Hola!**

**Gracias por los tres reviews y... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :D espero que este sea mejor que el anterior. Y como regalito, aquí os dejo otro cap, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Estupefacción<strong>

La cena transcurría de forma lenta. Viviane iba apareciendo de vez en cuando para servir los platos.

Jane y Arthur hacían preguntas a los chicos para romper el hielo, ya que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se habían quedado muy sorprendidos al saber que Ron y Hermione iban a la misma clase, aunque claro, ese era un hecho que habrían podido descubrir enseguida si no hubiesen decidido aparcar el tema de los hijos hasta esa cena. Cuando les preguntaron si eran amigos, estos no contestaron. Ginny los observaba con curiosidad. No había que ser un genio para saber que no se llevaban bien.

Ron evitaba levantar la mirada de su plato. ¿Cómo no se había enterado antes de que la hija de la novia de su padre era Hermione Granger? Supuso que su madre usaba su apellido de soltera.

Cuando llegó el postre, un magnífico coulant (un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate relleno de chocolate caliente por dentro y acompañado por un helado de vainilla) hecho por la propia Viviane, los dos adultos carraspearon sonoramente.

-Bueno –empezó Arthur- hemos decidido reuniros hoy no sólo para que nos conociéramos todos, si no también para daros una noticia importante que creo que os afecta a vosotros más que a nadie.

Los tres chicos miraron a la pareja, expectantes. Ambos se levantaron y Arthur cogió de la cintura a Jane y al unísono dijeron, visiblemente emocionados:

-¡Hemos decidido casarnos! –y Jane alzó la mano para enseñar su dedo, en el cual lucía un enorme diamante.

Ginny, que en ese momento bebía un trago de agua, se atragantó y empezó a toser. A Ron se le cayó la cuchara y Hermione hizo unos ojos como platos. Tras unos minutos de silencio eternos para todos los presentes, la pareja hizo unas caras tan desconcertantes que los tres jóvenes supieron qué debían hacer en ese momento:

-Es… genial, me alegro por vosotros –dijo Ron.

-Sí, es una gran noticia… -seguía Ginny.

-Espero que seáis muy felices –concluyó Hermione.

Pero por sus caras y el tono de sus voces, Arthur y Jane notaron que seguían estupefactos.

-Bueno… -empezó Jane- hemos acordado que la boda será en junio porque habréis terminado el curso y además es una época soleada. Hemos elegido un lugar idóneo para la boda y… -miró a su prometido para que terminara lo que iba a decir.

-Jane y Hermione se mudarán con nosotros este fin de semana –completó Arthur.

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, y Jane y Arthur, que supongo que ya esperaban esas reacciones por parte de sus respectivos hijos, decidieron sentarse y continuar con su cena, pero en sus caras se podía notar la desilusión. Esperaban algo más de entusiasmo.

Después de la cena y algo de charloteo, Hermione y su madre se levantaron para retirarse a su casa.

-Tienes unos hijos encantadores, Arthur –dijo Jane con sinceridad.

-Pues espera a conocer a los otros cinco… -dijo este riendo sonoramente- Tu hija sí que es encantadora, y muy guapa. Siento que la cena no haya ido como esperábamos, pero dejémosles tiempo, seguro que en cuanto os mudéis todo cambiará.

Tras despedirse uno a uno, (aunque Ron evitó contacto con Hermione), las dos mujeres abandonaron la mansión Weasley.

-En fin… no ha ido como esperábamos pero gracias por estar aquí esta noche –dijo Arthur, visiblemente decepcionado por la actitud de sus dos hijos más jóvenes. Ron tan sólo frunció el ceño y abandonó el aula para dirigirse a su cuarto, sabiendo que si abría la boca, se arrepentiría de las estupideces que saldrían de ella. Entendía a su padre, le había costado rehacer su vida y que ahora una mujer fantástica como podía ser Jane aparecía en ella era bueno para él. Pero Ron no podía evitar pensar que iba demasiado rápido; según sabía, apenas estaban juntos desde hacía tres meses y se negaba a aceptar que otra mujer ocupara el lugar de su fallecida madre.

Desde su habitación, pudo oír a Ginny hablar con su padre. No se preocupaba, sabía que su hermana pequeña era lo suficientemente madura y capacitada para tranquilizarle y hablar por los dos.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ron y Ginny bajaron a desayunar, su padre ya se había ido. Ambos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, y en el trayecto a Hogwarts tampoco abrieron la boca.

-Hola Ron. Por la cara que tienes, debo intuir que la cena no fue muy bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry al ver a su amigo acercarse a él, de morros.

-Si yo te contara… -dijo Ron- no te lo creerías…

-Venga, cuéntamelo –le animó su amigo- tampoco puede ser tan malo… ¿No te cae bien tu nueva madrastra?

-No, no –se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo- Jane parece una buena mujer. El problema es su hija.

-¿Su hija? –Harry rió- ¿es que es un ogro o algo así?

-Peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor? –preguntó Harry, a punto de perder los nervios. La curiosidad le mataba.

-¡TU! –dijo alguien gritando acercándose peligrosamente a Ron antes de que este pudiera decir nada- Así que ahora mi suegra se ha enamorado de pelirrojo padre, ¿no? –y cogió a Ron de la camisa.

-Malfoy, ¿te has vuelto loco? –dijo Harry intentando separar al rubio de su amigo, cuya cara se estaba tornando roja.

-¡Draco! ¡No hagas tonterías! –dijo Hermione chillando, acercándose a su novio corriendo. El chico se calmó cuando su novia le agarró de la cintura y soltó a Ron, aunque su rostro era amenazante.

-Espero por tu bien y el de tu familia, que no se te ocurra acercarte a mi chica y la trates como lo que, para bien o para mal será, tu hermanastra –dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

-Draco por… -empezó la castaña, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una carcajada de Ron, dejando atónito a todos los presentes pues, después de lo ocurrido, un círculo de personas les rodeaban.

-Malfoy, tu novia me repugna tanto o más que tú. Será un placer por primera vez, cumplir tus órdenes y no dirigirle la palabra… jamás –escupió Ron, mirando primero al chico y después a la chica. A Hermione le impactaron esas palabras, pero Draco pareció satisfecho con ellas y cogió de la mano a su novia para luego hacer ademán de irse.

Hermione siguió los pasos de su novio, no sin antes mandar una mirada de odio a Ron.

-Oye, creo que te has pasado un poco con la chica. Ella ha conseguido que Malfoy te soltara. Además, es… o será… tu hermanastra –dijo Harry siguiendo al pelirrojo. Después de la casi pelea que había montado Draco, se había enterado de todo.

-Será mi hermanastra, pero sigo pensando lo que he dicho, y más –dijo Ron, aunque no muy convencido de ello.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases. Además, era viernes, lo que significaba que la jornada de clases había terminado por esa semana. Era un hecho que alegraba a todos, a todos excepto a Ron, a quien se le venía encima un largo fin de semana. Pero por suerte para él, durante el día no había vuelto a ver ni a Hermione ni a Draco.

-Te llamaré si puedo salir, aunque dudo que vaya con vosotros al cine –le dijo a Harry- mañana vienen Hermione y su madre a vivir con nosotros y seguramente estaremos desempaquetando todo el fin de semana, ya sabes.

-Vale, no pasa nada. De todas formas tenía pensado llevar a Pansy a cenar, así que yo tampoco iba a ir… -dijo Harry como si nada pero evitando mirar a su amigo. Sabía, ya que no lo ocultaba, que su novia no era de su devoción y no lograba comprender por qué, pero tampoco tenía intención de cortar con ella. Ron miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque Ginny se acercaba a él corriendo.

-Ron, me voy a casa de Demelza Robins. Dile a papá que llegaré a las ocho, ¿vale? –dijo sonriendo. Luego se volvió a ir antes de que su hermano compartiera su desagrado ante esa decisión.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, se fue delante del colegio para esperar a Hagrid. Le sorprendió ver que se retrasaba, siempre estaba allí incluso media hora antes de lo habitual.

Hermione salió de la biblioteca. Madame Pince se había mostrado algo más hostil con ella, pero eso seguramente se debía a lo que había pasado con Ron. Bufó. Ese chico era… sencillamente indescriptible. Y le tocaría, no sólo vivir con él, sino también estar junto a él durante una semana seguida castigados por su mala conducta. Hizo una llamada para asegurarse de que su chófer Dingle viniera a buscarla y se dispuso a esperar delante del colegio. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que esperaba a alguien.

El sonido de unos tacones hizo que Ron se girara. Vio a Hermione, que le observaba con sus inquisidores ojos miel, y el chico no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, intentando descifrar qué le querían decir. Supo entonces que la chica seguía dolida por las palabras de antes. _"Malfoy, tu novia me repugna tanto o más que tú."_. Realmente tenía que controlar sus ataques de ira.

Abrió la boca con un único objetivo: tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con la chica por su conducta chapucera. Temía que su padre se enterara de ello y le castigara, y no quería decepcionarle, más que nada porque estaba muy ilusionado. Pero entonces oyó un claxon. Un coche se había parado delante de él, pero no era Hagrid.

Entonces Hermione sonrió y pasó por delante de Ron sin dirigirle la palabra. El chico pudo notar sobre él los cabellos castaños de ella que, empujados por el viento, rozaban su pecosa cara. Un hombre salió del coche y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta trasera a la castaña, quien, antes de subirse, se giró al pelirrojo y le dijo:

-No te olvides que la semana que viene estamos castigados, [i]Weaseley[/i] –su tono era frío como el cristal. Los ojos de Ron empequeñecieron y las ganas de disculparse le desaparecieron de golpe. ¡Encima había pronunciado mal su apellido! La chica se subió al coche sin mirar más al pelirrojo. El hombre le cerró la puerta, subió al asiento piloto, y se marchó.

Ron observó cómo el coche se alejaba con desprecio. Lo tenía claro: le haría la vida imposible a esa castaña rancia y en cuanto hiciera los dieciocho, abandonaría su casa. No tenía intención de compartirla con… ella.

Pero Ron no sabía lo que le deparaban las próximas semanas.


	3. La propuesta

**Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo :3, gracias por vuestros reviews, me animáis mucho y me alegro que os guste: Tulipanpan, The First Kiss Is Magic, Akatsuki hime, Inmaru, paunieto, alexdir :)**

**AVISO:**** En este capítulo no hay mucha trama, es sólo algo para introducir un poco la acción que va a venir en breve ;) ¡Pero espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 3.** La propuesta

La chica bajó del taxi y miró el bar en el que él la había citado. Frunció el ceño; no era de su agrado, pero él sí que lo era, así que sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta con paso decidido. Tenían que ser prudentes, no podían ser vistos juntos.

La puerta de ese mugriento bar profirió un desagradable sonido al abrirla. La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto que enseguida se desvaneció al verle a él.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías –dijo él a modo de saludo. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada.

-Es que he tardado en encontrar a un taxista que aceptara acompañarme hasta aquí –dijo la chica con reproche en la voz- no sabes lo que he tenido que pagarle para sobornarle.

-Bueno, bueno... perdóname, sabes qué pasaría si nos vieran juntos.

-Lo sé –la chica suspiró- ¿Cuándo acabarás con esto?

-Cuando haya conseguido mi objetivo, ya sabes cual –la chica hizo una mueca de desagrado- No, no me gusta. Simplemente quiero llegar hasta el final, es demasiado atrayente para mí. Pero no puedes reprocharme nada, tú tampoco has perdido el tiempo –le dijo.

-Bueno, tenía que pasar el rato mientras tú te decides, porque parece que en realidad tu actuación no te disgusta demasiado –la chica frunció el ceño de desagrado y el chico rió y se acercó para besarla. Un beso que ambos sabían que tenía muchas consecuencias, pero que a ninguno de los dos les importaba, hacía tiempo que estaban acostumbrados a ello y se lo tomaban con calma. Pero no sabían que esa calma no tardaría en desvanecerse, y un chico pelirrojo tendría mucho que ver en ello.

La mansión Weasley estaba situada a las afueras de Londres rodeada por un enorme jardín y de una paz y tranquilidad que los habitantes de la misma casa agradecían. El propio Arthur Weasley la había mandado construir en cuanto se había casado con su ya fallecida esposa Molly Weasley y la había equipado perfectamente para que pudieran alojarse más de veinte personas. Y en esa mansión era donde sus siete hijos se habían criado felizmente y luego habían ido abandonando uno a uno la casa para crear su futuro. Sin embargo, aún había dos de los siete que seguía viviendo en ella junto a su padre, y ese día dos mujeres más se unirían a ellos.

Hermione no cabía de su asombro al contemplar cada rincón de esa mansión, y tenía la certeza de que tardaría horas en recorrerla toda. En la pasada cena, tan sólo había podido ver la entrada y el comedor, pero ahora, junto a Ginny, quien se la mostraba encantada, la recorría encantada.

El jardín era enorme, lleno de flores cuidadas por el jardinero que acudía cada día sin falta a la mansión, incluso los domingos, desde que prácticamente esta se había construido. Había un pequeño lago en el cual algunos peces chapoteaban felices y al otro lado, había una gran piscina.

-Tienes una casa preciosa, Ginny –dijo Hermione. Estaba sentada junto a ella en el patio, justo delante de la piscina. En ese hermoso día en el que el sol era prácticamente el protagonista, la castaña no pudo evitar que le entraran unas terribles ganas de bañarse en ella- además, es muy grande. Da la sensación de que voy a perderme –rió.

-Nena, sólo voy a decirte que llevo 16 años viviendo aquí y que esta mansión aún logra sorprenderme –ambas rieron. Habían congeniado muy bien, al contrario que con Ron, el cual aún no había visto desde que ella y su madre habían llegado a la casa. El pelirrojo alegaba "estar indispuesto para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos" y prácticamente no había salido de su cuarto en toda la mañana.

Dentro de la mansión, Arthur Weasley mantenía una conversación por teléfono con uno de sus hijos, Bill.

-Sí, ya se han instalado, ahora mismo. Hermione, su hija, está con Ginny en el patio charlando, ¡se llevan muy bien!... ¿Ron? No, apenas ha salido de su cuarto… Sí, ya le conoces… ¿Qué idea?... Oh, ¡eso es una genial idea, Bill!... ¿Todos estarán allí?.. Genial, ¡así podrá conocer toda la familia en un día! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por tener que presentaros a todos vosotros uno a uno!... ¿La semana que viene? Perfecto, los chicos tienen puente toda la semana, así podremos instalarnos y tomárnoslo todo con calma… -el hombre miró a Jane, que se encontraba en el sofá delante de él escuchando interesada las palabras de su prometido- Bueno Bill, hablamos luego. Recuerdos a Fleur, tengo ganas de veros a los dos. Sí, adiós.

Arthur colgó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento? ¿Tu hijo te daba buenas noticias? –le preguntó Jane al ver su indisimulada felicidad, acercándosele y rodeándole con sus brazos

-Más que noticias, una fantástica idea. Pero te la comentaré luego con los chicos delante durante la comida –dijo, besando a su prometida en la mejilla.

Ron bajaba enfurruñado las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. Se había escabullido de recibir a Jane y Hermione alegando un resfriado, pero tenía hambre y Viviane le había venido a avisar expresamente de que la comida estaba lista. Así que, con poco entusiasmo, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, donde los otros miembros de la casa ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos sitios.

-Hola Ron –dijo Hermione, sorprendentemente amable, sin hostilidad en su voz.

-Hola –contestó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado de tu resfriado –prosiguió la castaña, indiferente. Ron frunció el ceño y tomó sitio mientras Hermione y Ginny estallaban en carcajadas. El chico resopló, genial, otra aliada.

Ron se dedicó a comer sin levantar la mirada de su plato. Jane y Arthur hablaban sobre su boda, y Ginny y Hermione mantenían una apasionada conversación acerca una película donde salía un actor muy guapo del cual Ron no sabía el nombre y tampoco tenía interés en saberlo.

-Bien chicos –dijo Arthur cuando la hora de la comida estaba llegando a su fin- tengo algo que comentaros.

Las dos chicas pararon su conversación y prestaron atención al hombre, al igual que Ron, que levantó la mirada de su plato y Jane, que observaba a su pareja con interés.

-Hoy he recibido una llamada de Bill, mi hijo –dijo a Jane y Hermione en particular- y vuestro hermano –dijo, ahora a Ron y Ginny, que sonrieron al oír el nombre de su hermano. Hacía meses que no sabían nada de él- y me ha comentado una idea que me ha entusiasmado y que os incumbe a todos.

Nadie hablaba, todos esperaban lo que Arthur iba a decir.

-Aprovechando que dentro de dos semanas es el puente de la Purísima, pasaremos esa semana de vacaciones… ¡en La Madriguera! –dijo el hombre con entusiasmo. Hermione y su madre seguían desconcertadas, pero Ron y Ginny no pudieron evitar emocionarse al oír las palabras de su padre.

La Madriguera, situada en las afueras de Sheffield, era el lugar donde Molly Weasley se había criado. En sus anteriores tiempos había sido una pequeña casa de campo sostenida por tan sólo una pequeña cocina conectada con un comedor y una sala de estar, un baño y algunas habitaciones. Pero al casarse la mujer con Arthur Weasley, esta casa había sido remodelada para convertirse en una mansión más grande incluso que la propia mansión Weasley pero manteniendo su nombre original, la cual estaba equipada por más de cien habitaciones, dos jacuzzis, una gran piscina y además estaba situada delante de un hermoso río. Esta casa permanecía deshabitada casi todo el año y sólo era usada con motivo de reuniones familiares en la que toda la familia Weasley, incluyendo también primos, tíos y parientes, se reunía algunas veces al año. A Ron y a Ginny les encantaba ir allí, porque la mansión era hermosa y se rencontraban con la mayoría de los parientes que durante el año no solían ver.

-Cariño, perdona mi ignorancia pero… ¿Qué es La Madriguera? –se atrevió a preguntar Jane, que todavía no sabía el motivo de tanta felicidad por parte de los Weasley.

-Oh, claro, perdona amor… Bueno, para vosotras dos, que no lo sabéis, La Madriguera es la mansión donde toda la familia nos reunimos algunas veces al año –explicó Arthur, nombrando también qué se solía hacer en ella y dónde estaba situada- y mi hijo Bill ha tenido la idea de que nos reunamos todos durante una semana allí para que pueda presentaros toda la familia.

-¿Quién va a estar? –preguntó Jane, con entusiasmo. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer la familia de su futuro marido.

-Pues mi padre, mis hijos, bueno, a los que todavía no has conocido… Y en realidad no sé quién más, es Bill quien lo está organizando todo –dijo Arthur- obviamente Hermione, tú también estás invitada.

La chica sonrió, aunque no mostró tanto entusiasmo. Estar encerrada una semana con la familia del futuro esposo de su madre y además con Ron, que no era santo de su devoción, no era para ella lo que se podía llamar unas vacaciones.

Ron, sin embargo, estaba muy contento. No veía hora de rencontrarse con sus hermanos y sus primos, y por primera vez en toda la comida, no dejó de sonreír ni un instante y se atrevió a hablar entusiasmadamente con su padre.

Harry miró de nuevo su reloj con impaciencia y luego las entradas. En diez minutos tenía que estar en la sala, él podía esperar, pero el cine no. Pero entonces, al volver a mirar a la entrada, vio a la persona a la cual estaba esperando y suspiró de alivio.

-Llegas tarde –le reprochó tras saludar a su novia con un beso.

-Perdóname amor, había tráfico –se excusó.

-No pasa nada –el chico sonrió.

Compraron las palomitas y las bebidas y entraron en su sala, faltaban sólo dos minutos para que empezara la película. La chica llevaba un jersey de cuello alto de manga larga.

-¿No tienes calor, Pansy? –le preguntó Harry al observarla. Había sido un día caluroso.

-No –mintió ella, aunque en realidad estaba sudando- es que soy algo friolera.

Harry se encogió de hombros no muy satisfecho con la respuesta de su novia pero la película empezó y no pensó más en el tema. La rodeó con su brazo y ella se acurrucó en su hombro.

La realidad era que Pansy Parkinson se había tapado el cuello para tapar unas marcas que eran imposibles de disimular, unas marcas que eran la señal indiscutible de que a Harry Potter le estaban siendo infiel.


	4. El diablo, es una chica

**¡Hola!**

**Primero de todo daros las gracias por vuestros reviews... **

**Y segundo de todo pediros perdón por mi demora. Ha sido un mes muy duro porque han empezado las clases de nuevo y apenas tenía tiempo de nada... **

**Y sin más dilación, os presento este nuevo capítulo. Es algo corto, pero os prometo que los siguientes serán mejores.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong> El diablo, es una chica

-Te lo juro Harry, esta chica peor que el diablo –dijo Ron a su amigo.

Ambos estaban en el salón del pelirrojo, con un cuenco de palomitas y refrescos con intención de mirar una película. El chico le había pedido a Harry que fuera a su casa, porque no podía soportar un domingo solo con Ginny y Hermione, que habían congeniado de maravilla y en ese momento se estaban bañando en la piscina porque el tiempo, soleado y caluroso, era perfecto para ello.

-Creo que exageras. Simplemente la odias porque sale con Malfoy, y ya está –opinó Harry- quizá es buena chica.

-¿Buena chica? –Ron parecía horrorizado- ¡el otro día me llamo Weaseley! Ni siquiera sabe pronunciar bien mi apellido, ¿entiendes? Y ayer Ginny se encerró junto a ella en su cuarto y se tiraron toda la tarde escuchando el CD de una basura de grupo que canta peor que Justin Bieber, ¡incluso las oí sollozar! ¡Por unas cuantas canciones! Te lo juro Harry, yo… yo no voy a sobrevivir este infierno.

El moreno miró a su amigo con comprensión, pero no dijo anda más ya que justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del jardín por el que entraron Ginny y Hermione, todavía en bikini.

-Ron, ¿seguro que no quiere baña…? Ay, ¡hola Harry! –dijo la pelirroja, cuya voz se había vuelto algo más aguda y sus mejillas habían tomado un ligero tono rosado.

-Hola, Ginevra –saludó el chico, fríamente y sin mirarla siquiera. Hermione miró fijamente a los dos chicos, desconcertada por su actitud. Los ojos de Ginny entristecieron y se giró para dirigirse a la nevera, de donde cogió dos bebidas y entregó una a Hermione.

-Bueno, nos vamos a tomar el sol –dijo Ginny, sin quitar la vista de Harry, que parecía estar más interesado en mirar la película que en prestar atención a la pequeña Weasley. Ron, en cambio, miraba a Hermione… o, más que mirarla a ella, miraba su delicado bikini, que le tapaba justo lo necesario. La chica, que no parecía darse cuenta de la evaluación a la que estaba siendo sometida, abrió la boca y dijo:

-Oye Ron, no es por ser descortés, pero te agradecería que cada vez que usaras el baño pulsaras el ambientador, porque ayer por la noche me duché con un desagradable perfume de tus… mmm… excrementos, esa sería la palabra más fina.

Ron no dijo nada, tan sólo gruñó, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Harry y Ginny rieron, y las dos chicas se giraron para volver a la piscina. Ron entonces evaluó el trasero de la chica, que se movía sensualmente por la forma en cómo la chica andaba. Harry se dio cuenta y le dio una colleja en la cabeza a su amigo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó este.

-Hace dos minutos despotricabas de ella y ahora le miras el culo… ¡hay que ver! –dijo el moreno, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Sigo siendo humano, ¿sabes? –concluyó el pelirrojo, dando por terminada la conversación, y ambos empezaron a ver la película.

Hermione miraba a su amiga, que desde el encuentro con Harry estaba más desanimada. Por lo que parecía, a Ron no le había sorprendido la actitud hostil de su amigo. No había que ser muy inteligente que entre la pelirroja y ese chico había una historia que, desagradablemente, no había terminado bien.

Aprovechando que Jane y Arthur estaban en una reunión amistosa con unos amigos y que Viviane libraba ese domingo, los cuatro chicos estuvieron solos todo el día. Harry se quedó a dinar y Ron y él no se despegaron ni un instante, y además permanecieron lo más alejados posibles de ellas durante todo el día.

Harry se fue a las siete alegando que había quedado con su novia Pansy, hecho que hizo gruñir a Ginny de una manera desagradable, y Jane y Arthur volvieron a las ocho y, tras cenar y preguntarles cómo había ido el día, se retiraron para ir a dormir.

La chica gimió una vez más, y luego el chico salió de dentro de ella y se recostó en la cama, jadeando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ha estado… muy bien –dijo ella, feliz, recostándose en su pecho. Él se dejó hacer.

-Hoy tenías ganas –le dijo, con una media sonrisa. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era verdad que tenía ganas. Como durante ese mes apenas se habían visto mucho, ya que tenían que hacerlo a escondidas y normalmente sus encuentros eran furtivos, había echado de menos esa pasión y eso que sólo él podía despertar en ella.

-Sí…

Ambos estuvieron bastante rato sin decir nada, hasta que ella volvió a hablar, con timidez, para hacerle esa pregunta que siempre formulaba cada vez que se encontraban.

-Draco… ¿Cuándo vas a romper con Granger?

El rubio miró a su acompañante y, acariciándole la cabeza dijo:

-Cuando haya conseguido lo que quiero desde que empezamos a salir, creo que ya sabes lo que es.

La chica frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, sabiendo a qué se refería, aunque ese hecho no le gustaba en absoluto. Se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda. Él volvió a reír y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle:

-No te enfades… sabes que con quien más disfruto es contigo –su voz era irresistible y, cuando le mordió la oreja sensualmente, la chica se dio por vencida y se giró para besarle y a dejar que entrara en ella, otra vez.

Y es que, por muy imbécil que llegar a ser Draco Malfoy, ella no podía evitar estar irremediablemente enamorada de él.

-Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir –dijo Ginny con la voz apagada. Desde que Harry se había ido, se había mostrado algo esquiva.

Se levantó del sofá, donde él y Ron estaban mirando una serie y desapareció escaleras arriba. Hermione, que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, la miró y decidió que le preguntaría por su actitud cuando se hubiera recuperado un poco.

Aunque Ron y Hermione estaban solos en la sala, ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque se miraban de vez en cuando a hurtadillas cuando el otro no miraba. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione se levantó del sillón para beber un poco de agua y Ron no pudo evitar posar la vista en ella y en el pijama que llevaba.

Era corto. Muy corto, y se componía de una camiseta de tirantes y de unos pantalones que dejaban muy poco para la imaginación. El chico tragó saliva disimuladamente. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que…?

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Hermione a Ron, con tono cortés, al ver la cara que hacía.

-¿Eh? –el chico volvió a la realidad- no, nada nada.

Hermione no pareció satisfecha con la respuesta pero no dijo nada más y se volvió a sentar en el sillón para reprender su lectura.

Al cabo de un rato, Ron bostezó y miró su reloj. Era algo tarde, por lo que apagó la tele y se levantó del sofá para irse a su habitación.

-Bueno… yo también me voy a dormir –Hermione no levantó la vista de su libro- buenas noches.

El chico esperó alguna señal de la castaña, pero al ver que esta no se inmutaba, rodó los ojos y se giró para subir las escaleras.

-Ron –le llamó la chica de repente. Él se giró, esperando, alomejor "un buenas noches" por parte de la chica.

-¿Qué?

La chica le miró inquisitoriamente.

-Recuerda lo que te he comentado antes sobre el ambientador.

Y volvió a reprender su lectura. Ron frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación.

Sí, la odiaba. Sí, era una repelente, una sabelotodo y una maleducada, y se llevaba mal con él. Sí, salía con el chico al que más detestaba y con el que había tenido la desgracia de toparse. Sí, Hermione Granger era, sin duda y como le había dicho a su amigo, el diablo en persona.

Ron sabía que sus días de tranquilidad en esa casa se habían acabado, y no por el hecho de detestar a esa chica de una forma abrumadora. No. Lo único que alarmaba al joven pelirrojo, era que, muy a su pesar, Hermione Granger era _endiabladamente atractiva._


	5. Un pequeño roce

**¡HOLA!**

****Primero de todo, gracias por vuestros reviews... Me alegro de que os guste la historia... Y aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Os aviso que... ¡la cosa está que arde! Espero que os guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. <strong>Un pequeño roce

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír el despertador. Parecía que acababa de acostarse, y de repente ya eran las seis y media de la mañana. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde leyendo. Normalmente, cuando tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, era prudente y cuidaba de dormir las horas necesarias. Pero ese día había sido distinto, lo único que la había atado a quedarse hasta tarde en el salón leyendo (o al menos intentándolo) un libro, era Ron Weasley. Sonrió en cuanto le vino a la mente ese atractivo muchacho pelirrojo con el cual no mantenía apenas una cordial relación. Ese chico la intrigaba, pero la verdad es que discutir con él o ver esos ojos azules que tenía le daba paz y una felicidad que no lograba entender. ¿Es que acaso se sentía atraída por él? No, eso no era posible, ella tenía novio, estaba con Draco Malfoy, y no podía permitirse pensar en otro chico que no fuera él, así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió dentro de la ducha para intentar sacar al pelirrojo de su cabeza. Sonrió al oler el ambientador, que desprendía un agradable perfume a rosas. Estaba claro que ese chico le había hecho caso.

Se vistió con el uniforme de Hogwarts y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde su madre, juntamente con su prometido Arthur, Ginny y Ron, desayunaban hablando animadamente de su estancia de la siguiente semana en la que todos llamaban La Madriguera.

-Buenos días –saludó la castaña alegremente. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, excepto Ron, que no apartó la vista de sus tortitas. Hermione se fijó en ese detalle, pero intentó no darle mucha importancia.

-Justamente ahora estábamos comentando lo de la semana que viene –dijo Jane, besando a su hija en la frente. La chica sonrió algo forzadamente, la verdad es que no le apetecía mucho ese viaje que duraría toda la semana.

-Conocerás a todos mis hermanos y seguramente a mis primos –dijo Ginny entusiasmada- estoy segura de que todos te caerán genial.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, los chicos se despidieron de Jane y Arthur, quienes se iban a trabajar y se dirigieron donde estaba Hagrid, que ya les esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Los tres se subieron a la parte trasera del lujoso coche poniendo marcha hacia Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione divisó a Draco, que la esperaba en un banco junto a la frente de entrada. Le saludó con la mano y se despidió de los dos hermanos para dirigirse donde estaba su novio, al que saludó con un beso.

-No me has devuelto las llamadas que te he hecho este fin de semana –le reprochó. Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Perdona, he estado muy ocupada con la mudanza y…

-¿Con el zanahoria? –le interrumpió con un tono poco agradable en su voz. Hermione frunció el ceño y luego soltó una carcajada- ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

-¿No me digas que estás celoso? –dijo la chica, todavía riendo. Este se sorprendió ante las palabras de su novia, y se apresuró a negarlo.

-Por supuesto que no –atajó. Entonces buscó a Ron con la mirada, que se encontraba hablando con Harry a poca distancia de donde ellos dos y de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a Hermione- simplemente no me gusta cómo te mira. Aléjate de él.

Hermione volvió a reír.

-Vale, estás celoso. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte, dudo mucho que Ron Weasley suponga un problema para ti.

Y ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase sin decir nada más. Aunque los pensamientos de ambos, por motivos iguales pero de manera distinta, los ocupaba una misma persona: Ron Weasley.

El pelirrojo miró cómo Hermione se alejaba junto a Draco y luego se giró a su amigo.

-Harry, ¿por casualidad no tendrás una habitación libre en tu casa, verdad? –la pregunta sorprendió al chico moreno, que miró a su amigo estupefacto mientras ambos andaban lentamente para ir a su clase- no voy a sobrevivir.

Harry resopló.

-Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto… Pídele disculpas y ya está –le aconsejó, algo harto de las quejas de su amigo- además, ayer te pasaste varios minutos ensimismado observando su trasero.

-Ya, ese es el problema. Que en mi casa vive una chica –dijo Ron, casi en un susurro. Harry miró sorprendido a su amigo y soltó una gran carcajada- ¿te parece gracioso? No te reirías tanto si vieras con qué pijama se pasea por la mansión –el chico rió durante medio minuto más y luego, tras serenarse, habló:

-Así que lo que realmente ocurre es que te gusta Hermione Granger, ¿no es así? –Ron miró a su amigo, estupefacto.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Porque es la verdad.

-Te digo yo que no.

-Entonces si es así, tu problema es que te encuentras solo y te dedicas a machacártela observando a tu hermanastra, ¿no es así? –al ver la mueca de asco de Ron, se apresuró a aclarar- vamos, que te parece… una chica… atractiva.

-Tampoco es eso…

-Sí que lo es, Ron –interrumpió- Y para bien o para mal, eres un adolescente como yo, o como cualquier otro y tu problema es que tienes ojos, y Hermione precisamente fea no es. Así que no te preocupes, ya verás que a la larga y cuando veas a otra chica igual o mejor dotada que Hermione dejarás de pensar en ella de esa forma y la verás como lo que de ahora en adelante será: tu hermana.

Ron se tranquilizó con las palabras de su amigo, puede que tuviera razón y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza al ver a la chica se le pasaría en pocos días, así se convenció por lo que Harry le había dicho y ambos caminaron apresuradamente para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.

Ginny se despidió de su amiga Demelza Robins y salió de la clase soltando un bufido. Odiaba biología, no se le daba nada bien y el profesor Slughorn no se lo ponía nada fácil. Por suerte, era la última clase del día y ahora tendría tiempo libre para comer y luego irse a casa sola, porque por lo que parecía Ron y Hermione estaban castigados esa tarde.

"Mierda" pensó de repente. Se le habían caído los libros al suelo. Se puso a recogerlos uno a uno, enfurecida, hasta que de repente una persona se puso delante de ella y le recogió el último libro que más alejado de ella estaba.

-Toma –dijo una voz que Ginny reconoció al instante. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la persona que le estaba dando el libro y ahí estaba Harry, mirándola con esos ojos que a la pelirroja tanto le gustaban. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque él no lo hizo, y le tomó el libro.

-Gracias Harry… -dijo sin vacilar. Entonces divisó que no estaba solo, que una chica le acompañaba y le tenía sujetada la mano. Era su novia, Pansy. Suspiró resignada.

-Nos vemos mañana, Ginny –dijo Harry para después darle la espalda marchándose con esa chica morena de la mano. Sin embargo, la pelirroja sonrió durante unos instantes. Desde que se saludaban de vez en cuando, él siempre la llamaba Ginevra. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la llamaba Ginny.

Ron miró por enésima vez el reloj mientras corría: faltaba un minuto para las cuatro. Bien. Llegaría a tiempo. Cruzó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde Madame Pince y Hermione hablaban. Al divisar a Ron, la bibliotecaria le miró.

-Oh, ya ha llegado, señor Weasley. Bien, pues como le comentaba a la señorita Granger, les he dejado en esa aula –señaló la puerta de enfrente la biblioteca- unos libros que deben ordenar alfabéticamente. Eso es todo por hoy. Dentro de un rato volveré para ver cómo lo llevan.

Y volvió a entrar dentro de la biblioteca.

Ron y Hermione, sin mirarse, se dirigieron al aula que Madame Pince les había dicho y comenzaron con su castigo, en silencio y sin mirarse.

Media hora después, la situación se había vuelto visiblemente incómoda. Hermione de vez en cuando resoplaba y Ron la fulminaba cuando lo hacía, le molestaba. Pero no decía nada. Finalmente, cuando llevaban casi una hora ordenando los libros a pesar de que aún les quedaba poco más de la mitad por ordenar, Ron abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué me odias?

La pregunta sorprendió a la castaña, que miró a Ron de forma inquisitoria pero vaciló antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué me odias tu a mí? –era otra pregunta.

-Yo he preguntado primero. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?

-Te recuerdo que el otro día dijiste que "te repugnaba tanto o más que mi novio" –le reprochó la castaña, fulminándolo. Y estaba en lo cierto- así que no sé a qué viene esa pregunta.

-Te recuerdo yo también ese día que amablemente te pregunté por un libro, me ignoraste. ¿Es por el hurón de tu novio? –Hermione frunció los labios al oír el insulto que Ron le dedicaba a Draco.

-No le insultes, Draco no es ningún hurón.

-Vaya, así que sí que es por él –susurró, aunque Hermione le oyó.

-Mira, no sé por qué odias a Draco y no quiero saberlo –aclaró- pero lo que me ocurre es que durante toda mi vida mi expediente ha sido intachable y nunca me habían castigado hasta que tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme en el lugar menos indicado con la persona menos indicada.

-Eso no es justo –dijo Ron, algo enfadado- sabes perfectamente que tu también tuviste que ver.

Hermione ignoró las palabras de Ron, así que el chico no dijo nada más. Siguieron ordenando los libros. Hermione de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a Ron cuando este no la miraba, y viceversa. Parecía que nadie más iba a decir nada.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Hermione de repente, llamando la atención de Ron. Se le habían caído algunos libros. Se agachó para recogerlos y el chico, sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y se agachó para ayudarla. Sin embargo, en un momento dado, las manos de ambos se rozaron al ir a coger el mismo libro y automáticamente se miraron.

Ron observaba detenidamente el rostro de la joven. Era impecable, liso. Sus ojos miel eran preciosos y transmitían mucha seguridad. Entonces inconscientemente su mirada se posó en esos labios, humedecidos. No sabía por qué, pero le apetecía besarlos.

Hermione, por su parte, no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Ron, recorriendo su cara, cada una de las infinitas pecas que tenía en su perfilada nariz, y esos rebeldes mechones pelirrojos que caían sensualmente tapándole la frente. Y sus ojos… Hermione amaba esos ojos azules. Mirarlos era como perderse en un precioso mar.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la vista del otro mientras se acercaban peligrosamente. Los ojos de ambos se iban entrecerrando, casi podían olerse, sus narices se rozaban…

-¿Ya han terminado? –Madame Pince había entrado en el aula. Automáticamente, los dos chicos se levantaron y, tras terminar de colocar los últimos libros, miraron a la bibliotecaria- bien. Ya pueden irse, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, ya les diré lo que tienen que hacer.

Ambos asintieron y tras despedirse de la mujer, se dirigieron en silencio a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde Hagrid ya los esperaba. No se atrevieron a mirarse por miedo a lo que pudieran leer en los ojos del otro, ambos estaban aturdidos y no sabían a ciencia exacta lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Pero había algo de lo que sí estaban seguros, y era que, si Madame Pince no hubiera entrado en el aula, probablemente se hubieran besado.


	6. El perfume

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo... ¡La cosa está que arde! En el próximo, nos trasladamos ya a La Madriguera... donde habrá más de una sorpresa.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. <strong>El perfume

Hermione cerró su libro. No se concentraba leyendo, así que era inútil intentarlo. No podía sacarse a Ron de la cabeza desde el incidente del "casi beso".

Era jueves por la noche, la semana terminaría al día siguiente y con ella el castigo. Esas horas junto al chico se habían hecho eternas, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde lo que había pasado el lunes. La castaña se sentía avergonzada, pero tan sólo por el hecho de que las ganas que tenía de besar los labios de ese chico no habían cesado. Y Por lo que parecía, él tampoco había dicho nada acerca lo sucedido, porque de lo contrario, su relación con Draco habría peligrado.

Resopló fastidiada y, en un intento por quitar de su cabeza al pelirrojo, encendió su portátil para revisar su correo.

_6 de octubre, 2:09 PM__**  
>De: <strong>__Hannah Abbott  
><em>_**Para: **__Hermione Granger  
><em>_**Asunto: **__¡Hola!_

_¡Hola Hermione! _

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Hacía tiempo que no nos escribíamos, ¿verdad? Dos meses, lo recuerdo… En fin, quería llamarte, pero las llamadas desde Argentina son muy caras y mi madre me ha prohibido terminantemente llamarte, e insistía en que te enviara una carta o algo así. ¡Qué anticuada!_

_En fin, no te pregunto que qué tal todo y no quiero que me resumas tu vida de estos dos meses que no he sabido nada de ti. Ya me lo podrás explicar todo en persona, porque… ¡Volvemos a Londres!_

_Espero que te hayas recuperado del shock, porque estoy segura (o más te vale) de que te habrá emocionado la idea de que tu primita vuelva contigo. Pues sí, a Owen le ha salido un muy buen trabajo y ha decidido abrir su bufete aquí en Gran Bretaña. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver! Owen ya ha comprado una pequeña mansión en Londres, nos ha inscrito a mí y a Michael en Hogwarts y el mes que viene los cuatro nos instalamos. En fin, tengo muchas ganas de verte y de que nos pongamos al día._

_Besos,_

_Hannah._

Hermione sonrió, emocionada. Hannah Abbott era su prima favorita desde siempre. Era de su misma edad y de pequeñas siempre estaban juntas. Cuatro años antes, su madre se había casado con Owen Corner, un famoso abogado, y habían tenido que mudarse a Argentina junto a éste y su hijo, Michael, con el que Hannah se llevaba bastante bien. Envidiaba a su prima; ojalá su relación con su hermanastro fuera igual de buena.

Se dispuso a contestar el e-mail de su prima, pero unos golpes a su cuarto lo impidieron.

-¿Puedo pasar? –era la voz de Ginny desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, Ginny, entra –fue la contestación de Hermione. Le sorprendió ese hecho, desde su topada con Harry el pasado fin de semana, apenas hablaba y su mirada era mas triste que de costumbre.

-Hermione me gustaría contarte algo… Algo que me está matando por dentro –dijo la pelirroja tras sentarse en la cama de la chica. Ésta se acomodó a su lado.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con Harry, ¿no? –preguntó, o más bien, afirmó. Ginny pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Desde que vino con Ron el domingo, estás triste. Lo he notado.

Ginny suspiró, cerró los ojos, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego miró a Hermione.

-No sé si lo sabrás, pero Harry y yo estuvimos saliendo hace un tiempo –Hermione, sorprendida, negó con la cabeza. Ginny volvió a suspirar y continuó- verás, él llevaba tiempo enamorado de mí, pero yo no lo sabía y, la verdad, mis sentimientos no eran mutuos. Antes de salir con él, estuve saliendo con Cormac McLaggen, mi primer amor. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… tanto que, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar con él, incluso hacer daño a personas ajenas –cerró los ojos- no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Verás, un día, él me dejó por Romilda Vane. Yo estaba triste, humillada, con el corazón roto… Y entonces, Harry apareció en escena. Estuvo allí para consolarme, y nos hicimos muy amigos. Entonces, de repente, se me declaró y me pidió una cita. Yo, para no hacerle daño, porque no sentía nada por él, le dije que sí, no pensé en la situación… Y él se ilusionó. Entonces, después, cuando iba a llamarle para decirle que quería cancelar la cita, porque no quería romperle el corazón como a mí me habían hecho, se me ocurrió una idea retorcida.

Ginny se amoldó el pelo y empezó a lisarse los pantalones para no tener que mirar a Hermione para explicarle la historia.

-Pensé en utilizar a Harry para dar celos a Cormac… y así fue como empecé a salir con él. Y la verdad es que el plan funcionó, porque al poco tiempo Cormac me pidió que dejara a Harry y volviera con él. Y así lo hice –una lágrima cayó de la mejilla de la pelirroja. Hermione estaba atónita- dejé a Harry con el corazón destrozado, él se había entregado al cien por cien en una relación en la cual yo sabía que no tenía futuro… Y dejó de hablarme, como es natural. Pero, siendo sincera, no le di importancia en aquel momento. Yo estaba con Cormac… y entonces, de un día para otro, Cormac volvió a dejarme. Esta vez la definitiva. Volvió con Romilda. Aún salen juntos, creo, pero la verdad es que no me importa. Me dolió mucho, pero no porque quisiera a Cormac, si no por el daño que le había hecho a Harry –suspiró otra vez- y así fue como me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, y ahora ni siquiera puedo verle con Pansy, me resulta imposible, pero la verdad es que me lo merezco, fui una mezquina y ahora estoy pagando por ello…

Ginny rompió a llorar. Hermione, que no sabía que hacer, la abrazó y la consoló durante largo rato. Y es que si así era el amor, estaba segura de que ella no quería caer en la trampa del joven pelirrojo Weasley que se estaba colando, si es que no lo había hecho ya, en su corazón.

Ese viernes amaneció soleado, algo que alegró a todos los habitantes de la lluviosa Gran Bretaña. Quizá su alegría también se debía a la semana de fiesta que el Ministerio había concedido a todos los estudiantes y trabajadores.

Harry y Ron se encontraban durante su hora libre en el patio, disfrutando del sol que durante el otoño no solía dar señales de vida.

-¿Por qué no alegras esta cara? ¡Es viernes! Además, la semana que viene no tenemos que venir al colegio. ¿No es eso suficiente motivo para sonreír? –dijo Harry a Ron, que estaba apoyado bajo un árbol. Éste tan sólo gruñó, y Harry, al comprender que Hermione estaba en sus pensamientos, como solía ser habitual durante esa semana, decidió abordar un tema distinto- Hoy Pansy y yo hacemos dos meses, y he decidido hacerle una sorpresa.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Harry continuó hablando.

-Venga, ya que insistes, te lo diré. Ella cree que hoy tengo clases particulares para selectividad… Pero en realidad no. Me presentaré hoy por la tarde en su casa con flores y bombones y… nos encerraremos en su cuarto –una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en el rostro del moreno. Ron hizo una mueca.

-Por favor, preferiría que te ahorraras los detalles –dijo. Su amigo, como respuesta, le pegó en el hombro, y ambos se echaron a reír.

Al otro lado del patio, una pareja también disfrutaba del sol que había alumbrado ese día de octubre.

-…Y después de hablar con él, he podido convencerle para que te deje venir con nosotros a Italia –terminó el rubio.

-Draco, sabes que no puedo –comenzó Hermione- me voy a la casa familiar de la familia del novio de mi madre.

El rostro de Draco se tensó, y entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar.

-O sea, que te pasarás una semana entera rodeada de zanahorias.

-Draco –reprochó la chica- No empecemos otra vez. Llevas toda la semana intentando disuadirme para que me venga contigo y tu familia a Italia, y aunque sabes que me encantaría, no puedo hacerle esto a mi madre. Desde que mi padre la dejó por esa modelo francesa, no la había vuelto a ver sonreír de la forma en la que lo hace ahora, y no quiero fallarle.

-Claro, estoy seguro –ironizó el chico- y supongo que pasar una semana Weasley no tiene nada que ver...

-Ya está bien –dijo Hermione levantándose del banco donde ambos estaban sentados- llevas días con esta actitud… ¿es que acaso estás celoso?

-Ya te dije que no –contestó Draco, aburrido- simplemente dudo mucho que él te vea como una hermana. Y ahora me voy, Blaise me está esperando.

Sin siquiera mirar a la chica, Draco se levantó y con su pose arrogante dio la espalda a Hermione, que frunció los labios. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de rabia, lágrimas cesaban por salir de sus ojos. Y sólo una persona tenía la culpa de ello: Ron Weasley. Lo estaba estropeando todo; su vida, su relación con Draco… y sus sentimientos.

Las horas siguientes pasaron lentamente para todo el mundo, y cuando sonó el timbre, nadie pudo evitar gritar de alegría. Todos se despedían de sus amigos, otros hablaban de lo que harían durante esa semana de vacaciones, pero todo el mundo sonreía. Excepto una persona: Hermione.

Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a zambadas hacia la biblioteca, donde Madame Pince le comunicó que durante su último día de castigo se dedicarían a ordenar unos libros por género y que Ron ya estaba en el aula. Hermione asintió y, sin contestar, abrió la puerta del aula y la cerró con un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando a Ron.

-Estarás contento, ¿verdad? –dijo, sin poder evitar alzar el tono de voz.

-¿Perdona? –dijo el pelirrojo, desconcertado por las palabras de la castaña. Además, era la primera vez que esta le dirigía la palabra desde el lunes.

-Gracias a ti, Draco está apunto de romper conmigo –Ron abrió los ojos como platos y luego soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?

-Que estás desvariando. Si tu novio no está satisfecho contigo, no me eches la culpa a mí, cuando ni siquiera hablo con ese hurón de Malfoy, y ni falta que hace –dijo el pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Esta, hecha una furia, se acercó al chico y le cogió de los hombros, obligándole a girarse hacia ella.

-Es tu culpa. Según él, pones ojitos cuando me ves. ¿No será que estás celoso y estás deseando que rompa conmigo para atacar, verdad? –le reprochó la castaña. Ron volvió a reír- no te rías, no se fía de ti, y la verdad es que no me extraña. Eres un impresentable y un salido.

-Mira Granger, sólo te diré una cosa, no es de mí de quien tiene que fiarse Malfoy, sino de ti. Así que si tiene esa actitud, empieza a plantearte por qué le molesta el hecho de que vivamos juntos –dijo Ron, escrutando a la chica con sus profundos ojos azules.

Hermione se sobresaltó. La verdad es que las palabras del pelirrojo tenían sentido… Pero no podía permitirle ganar la batalla, así que sacó el tema que ambos habían intentado evitar.

-Y si es así, ¿por qué casi me besaste?

Se hizo el silencio. Ron abandonó su mueca de triunfo para adoptar una expresión indescriptible. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no intentaste evitarlo? –le reprochó esta vez el chico.

Hermione dejó de sonreír. Durante varios instantes estuvieron los dos en silencio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban a una peligrosa cercanía. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-Yo no… -empezó la chica, pero no supo qué decir, no tenía argumentos. Se mordió el labio.

-Estoy harto ya –dijo Ron con tono enfadado. Hermione le miró con desconcierto, pero de repente el chico cogió a la castaña de las mejillas y se acercó a ella para besarla. Un beso pasional, cargado de sentimiento. Un beso que ambos habían ansiado darse.

Hermione posó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ron y se agarró a él. El chico la cogió de la cintura y la puso sobre un pupitre. Ahora los besos eran mucho más intensos. Ambos pararon para respirar durante algunos instantes, mirándose. Ya no había reproche, ni enfado ni odio en la mirada de ninguno de los dos.

Ambos se quitaron las túnicas de su uniforme y Hermione empezó a quitar la camisa de Ron sensualmente, con una sonrisa en su cara. Tras terminar de quitársela, la chica observó sin disimulo el perfecto torso de Ron, moldeado y con unos músculos de infarto. La chica se mordió el labio, excitada, y volvió a sus labios.

Hermione gimió de placer cuando el pelirrojo empezó a besarle el cuello, placer que nunca había sentido cuando besaba a Draco.

Draco…

-No –dijo la castaña de repente, separándose de Ron. Él la miró, desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó, preocupado, aún sin la camiseta puesta.

-No podemos hacer esto –dijo Hermione mirando hacia el techo. Luego miró a Ron, con una expresión de reproche- no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Tras decir esas palabras de advertencia, Hermione abandonó el aula, dejando a un confundido y desconcertado Ron, todavía embriagado por el olor corporal de esa chica de la cual se estaba enamorando perdidamente: _Vainilla con fresas_.


	7. La Madriguera

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por la espera. Hoy traigo el capítulo esperado... ¡Empieza la aventura! Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho. Este capítulo no se centra mucho en Hermione y Ron, sino más en la familia Weasley en general, y es que este capítulo y el próximo serán un poco de presentación de la enorme familia.**

**También se resuelve una duda, una duda que en cuanto la leáis ya sabréis cuál es, aunque creo que vosotros ya lo imaginabáis. **

**Y sin más preámbulos... ¡Viajemos hasta la nueva y renovada Madriguera!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. <strong>La Madriguera

-A buenas horas –dijo Arthur Weasley en cuanto Ron abrió la puerta de su casa. Por lo que parecía, su padre llevaba un buen rato esperándole- Hermione ha llegado hace dos horas y me ha dicho que no has venido con ella cuando Hagrid os ha venido a buscar. ¿Dónde has estado? –Ron abrió la boca para hablar- Bueno, da igual. Harry te ha llamado hace media hora, y me ha dicho que te diga que le llamaras en cuanto llegaras. Parecía importante, así que llámale y luego ve a hacer tu maleta, mañana por la mañana partimos hacia La Madriguera.

Sin decir nada, Ron subió las escaleras, con temor a encontrarse con Hermione. Pero eso no ocurrió. Se encerró en su cuarto y cogió su móvil para después marcar el número su amigo.

-Por fin llamas, Ron –dijo Harry. El chico se sorprendió, apenas había pasado medio segundo desde que había pulsado la tecla "llamar"- estoy destrozado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta del tono de voz de su amigo, que sonaba triste.

-Pansy y yo lo hemos dejado.

Aunque la noticia no produjo precisamente tristeza en Ron, quien creía que Harry merecía algo mejor, se vio obligado a ejercer su papel de mejor amigo:

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? –dijo con voz solemne.

-Se ve que tenía planes para esta tarde en la que yo "no podía quedar". Estaba celebrando nuestro aniversario… con otro –dijo Harry con voz sombría. Ron empezó a preocuparse, aunque se alegraba de que Pansy y él hubieran roto, no podía verle de esa manera, Harry era para él más que un amigo, era un hermano.

-Dios, Harry, cuánto lo siento –dijo sinceramente, y se maldijo por dentro por no poder pasar la semana con su amigo.

-Pues aún lo sentirás más cuando te diga con quién le he pillado… -empezó Harry.

-¡RON! ¡Baja inmediatamente a cenar! –se oyó la voz de su padre gritando desde abajo. El pelirrojo resopló.

-Tengo que colgar, mi padre está cabreado y no conviene que le haga esperar. Después de cenar te llamo, ¿vale? No te comas más la cabeza, esa Parkinson es una bicha –dijo Ron. Se despidieron y después bajó a cenar, con una idea en la cabeza que le hizo sonreír.

En el comedor, su padre, Jane, Ginny y Hermione ya estaban sentados, esta última mirando a todos lados excepto al pelirrojo, que se sentó empezando así con la cena.

-Qué ilusión el viaje de mañana, Arthur. No puedo esperar para conocer a tu familia –dijo Jane cogiendo las manos de su futuro marido.

-Papá, sobre eso, quería comentarte algo… -dijo Ron con cautela. Sabía que su padre seguía algo enfadado por haber llegado tan tarde y sin avisar.

-Claro, dime Ron –dijo Arthur, sereno.

-Verás, es que he hablado con Harry y está pasando por un mal momento ahora… y me preguntaba si podría venir con nosotros a La Madriguera –dijo. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron y ella y Hermione se miraron con complicidad.

Arthur miró a su hijo durante unos instantes con severidad. Luego, su rostro se volvió bonachón, como siempre, y asintió.

-Por supuesto, si sus padres no tienen ningún inconveniente.

Ron sonrió y más animado siguió con su cena, mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien evitaba su mirada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó Ginny, sin ocultar su interés. Ron la miró, dudando entre si decirle lo ocurrido o no, pero como se iba a enterar de todos modos, dijo:

-Ha roto con su novia.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento –dijo la pelirroja, aunque su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario.

-Venga, todos a terminar vuestras maletas y a dormir –dijo Arthur al terminar la cena.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, sin siquiera mirar a Ron, con las mejillas rojas. Este también intentó evitar mirarla; sabía que se toparía con su bello rostro y sus sensuales movimientos.

Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, todos estaban listos para partir. Ron ya había llamado a Harry la noche antes, y sus padres le habían dado permiso para irse con él. De hecho, lo preferían así. James y Lily Potter eran dueños de una famosa cadena publicitaria y esa semana, a pesar de ser puente en Londres, tenían que viajar, y como no querían que su único hijo, al que querían más que a nadie en el mundo, estuviera solo, dejaron que se marchara con su mejor amigo y disfrutara de esa semana.

Como eran seis, tuvieron que coger dos coches, o más bien dicho, limusinas: Arthur y Jane se instalaron en una junto a su chófer y Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron en otra, conducida por Hagrid, quien también estaba invitado a la reunión familiar.

El viaje duraba casi tres horas, las cuales pasaron muy lentamente para los cuatro chicos, incómodos dentro del vehículo sin decir apenas una palabra. Pararon para comer algo y a la una y media, momento en el cual Ron aprovechó para hablar con su amigo. Se alejaron con sus respectivos bocatas de los demás.

-Harry, sé que estarás destrozado y lo entiendo… pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Cualquier cosa para sacar a Pansy de mis pensamientos –dijo el chico, dando permiso a Ron para que hablara. Este tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Ayer casi me enrollo con Hermione –Harry abrió los ojos e hizo ademán de ir a decir algo- espera, antes de que digas algo, lo sé, fue una locura y además tiene novio…

-Ron…

-Pero es que no lo sé, no sé qué me está pasando, tú me conoces, yo no soy así…

-Ron…

-Y lo peor de todo es que creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, y por desgracia ella está con el hurón ese de Malfoy…

-¡RON! –gritó Harry al fin. El pelirrojo le miró, sorprendido- Tengo que decirte algo. No sé cómo vas a reaccionar a ello, pero creo que debes saberlo…

-¡Chicos, venid, tenemos que continuar el viaje! –dijo Jane, interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos. Ambos resoplaron y volvieron a su limusina para seguir con su trayecto, que duró una hora más, hasta que por fin pusieron pie en las tierras de La Madriguera.

Ron y Ginny no podían ocultar su entusiasmo, y no era para menos; Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver esa enorme mansión, era incluso más grande que un palacio. La casa era enorme, y el jardín que lo rodeaba, de un verde precioso. Los cuatro chicos agradecieron que el tiempo, a pesar de estar en pleno otoño, fuera caluroso y perfecto.

-Ron, este… Es… increíble… -dijo Harry tartamudeando, embelesado- nunca me habías invitado antes, eres un mal amigo.

-¡Eh! Te he invitado ahora… -le respondió Ron.

-Escuchadme bien –dijo Arthur- coged vuestras maletas y llevadlas al vestíbulo, después decidiremos las habitaciones… Ron, Ginny, os dejo al cargo de Hermione y Harry para que les guieis mientras yo y Jane vamos a saludar.

Los dos prometidos cogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron, junto a Hagrid, en la parte trasera de la casa. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron solos.

-Vamos, venid –dijo Ginny- esto os va a encantar.

Travesaron una enorme valla, entrando, oficialmente, en La Madriguera. Los jardines, tal y como se veía desde el exterior, eran maravillosos. Había una gran fuente de agua cristalina y, cerca, había un río que invitaba a bañarse en él. Una chica apareció de la puerta de entrada, corriendo hasta los cuatro, para echarse a los brazos de Ron. Hermione se sobresaltó, aunque cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente sería una pariente suya.

-¡RON! ¡Estás guapísimo! –después la chica se echó a los brazos de Ginny, que la correspondió encantada- Ginny, ¡has crecido mucho desde que te vi en… febrero!

-Chicos, os presentamos a nuestra prima, Lavender Brown –esta les sonrió a todos- Lavender, estos son Harry y Hermione.

Lavender era una chica bonita, con el pelo rubio y ojos de color miel.

-Encantada –dijo tras saludar con la mano a los dos chicos- Vamos, venid, todos los que hemos llegado estamos aquí dentro.

-¿Quién falta por llegar? –preguntó Ron.

-Luna llega esta tarde, los Creevey, Charlie y Percy mañana, pero están aquí Bill, Fred y George.

-¿Enserio? ¡Es genial, no les veo desde año nuevo! –dijo Ginny, entusiasmada, mientras los cinco hacían camino hacia la casa. Lavender, Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a hablar, mientras Harry y Ron estaban algo más alejados que ellos.

-Tu prima es muy guapa –dijo Harry, observando a Lavender. Ron le fulminó.

-Ayer lloriqueabas por Pansy, ¿recuerdas? –le reprochó. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Tengo que olvidar a Pansy, ¿no? –se defendió.

-Pero no con mi prima Lavender, por favor te lo suplico.

Harry rio y negó con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Al traspasarla, Harry y Hermione pudieron observar lo maravillosa que era la mansión no sólo desde fuera: el vestíbulo era enorme y contenía muebles de gran lujo. En las paredes había diversos retratos de toda la familia Weasley, la mayoría caracterizados por el rojo pelo, pero algunos de un pelo dorado como el de Lavender.

-¡Hermanito! –dijo una voz masculina. Ron se giró y sonrió al ver a sus dos hermanos gemelos, Fred y George.

Hermione observó con una sonrisa la tierna escena. Los tres pelirrojos se acercaron y se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo, al que posteriormente se unió Ginny.

Fred y George eran unos universitarios de veinte años muy atractivos con un parecido tan grande, que la castaña pensó que sería casi imposible distinguirlos. Hermione se mordió el labio al ver la innegable felicidad que Ron mostraba en su rostro y, notando que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, se giró, encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Lavender que parecía saber lo que pensaba la chica.

-Supongo que os acordaréis de Harry –dijo Ron señalando a su mejor amigo.

-Cómo no. ¿Qué tal, Potter? –dijo Fred, saludando al chico. George hizo lo propio.

-Y esta es Hermione, la hija de Jane y nuestra… hermanastra –presentó Ron otra vez, pero pronunciando la última palabra con un deje de amargura.

-Encantada –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa amable.

-Bienvenida a la familia –dijo George.

-¿Cómo os va por la universidad? –preguntó Ginny.

-Bien –respondió George, anticipándose a la respuesta de Fred. Este fulminó a su gemelo, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pelirroja.

-¿Han venido Katie y Angelina con vosotros? –preguntó Ron, curioso.

-Angelina está fuera, hablando con Bill y Fleur –volvió a responder George.

-Genial, ahora vamos fuera y les saludaré a los tres. ¿Qué hay de Katie, Fred? –volvió a preguntar Ron. George y Fred intercambiaron una serie de miradas hasta que Fred contestó.

-No ha podido venir, tenía otros planes. Pero os manda recuerdos a todos –dijo. Aunque la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Ron le miró significativamente, pero Fred apartó la vista.

Después todos fueron a la parte trasera del jardín, donde ya estaban Arthur y Jane, juntamente con Bill y su mujer, una bonita mujer francesa llamada Fleur Delacour que se encontraba en el último periodo del embarazo de su primer hijo.

-¡Ron, Ginny! Qué alegría veros –dijo Bill acercándose para saludar a sus hermanos. Tras un intenso abrazo, se giró a Harry y Hermione.

-Tú debes de ser Hermione, la hija de Jane. Es un placer. Tu madre es encantadora –estrechó la mano de la castaña, que sonrió, y luego se giró hacia Harry- ¡Harry! Qué sorpresa verte aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde que tenías seis años y tú y Ron veníais a casa y me molestabais mientras estudiaba para selectividad –rio.

-Sí, Ron me invitó a venir. ¿Qué tal todo, Bill? Por lo que veo, bien –dijo observando a su mujer, Fleur, que sonreía a todos los presentes.

-Es genial. Ahora vivimos en Francia. Fleur, acércate.

Tras una breve guía por el primer piso (la cocina, el vestíbulo principal, el gran comedor…) Harry y Hermione conocieron a los demás familiares; Arnold y Shila Brown (esta hermana de Arthur Weasley), que eran los padres de Lavender, a Septimus Weasley, padre de Arthur Weasley, y a Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, ella prima segunda de Arthur, y su marido, y a su adorable hijo Teddy, un niño de cuatro años.

-Tía Muriel está durmiendo, dice que está cansada –dijo Lavender, rodando los ojos.

-Mejor, prefiero no oír sus comentarios sobre mi horrible pelo y las camisetas cortas de Ginny –dijo Ron.

-¿Quién es Tía Muriel? –preguntó Hermione a Ginny, que se encontraba aturdida mirando a Harry, que jugaba con Teddy.

-Es una tía nuestra muy lejana. La verdad es que nunca me ha caído bien –dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras instalarse cada uno en un cuarto distinto y bajaron otra vez al patio interior, donde había una piscina donde los más adultos se encontraban en una mesa bebiendo y hablando. Ginny y Hermione fueron a coger sus bañadores, con la esperanza de darse un baño. Era increíble lo soleado que estaba el día.

-Por fin estamos solos –dijo Ron, que se recostó bajo un árbol junto a Harry- Ahora ya podemos hablar.

-Ron, ¿vas a escucharme de una vez? –insistió el moreno.

-¿Qué es tan…?

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Hablando con Harry sobre tu nueva hermanastra? –dijo Fred, que se acercaba junto a George donde los dos chicos. Ron frunció el ceño y miró a Harry, pero este se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó.

-¿Yo? Nada. Pero la chica tiene su atractivo, y dudo que tus instintos masculinos te ayuden a mantenerte alejado de ella para no cometer un incesto…

-Cállate, Fred. O si no explica cómo no le has dicho a papá que tú y Katie habéis roto –dijo Ron, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada. El joven gemelo enmudeció y fulminó a George.

-Yo no he dicho nada, lo sabes –se excusó este, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la hostilidad de la mirada de Fred. Ron sonrió, triunfante.

-Así que es verdad. Sabía que no me equivo…

Sus palabras quedaron cortadas cuando percibió a Hermione desde la puerta que daba al jardín, donde salía junto a Ginny para bañarse.

Aunque ya la había visto una vez en bikini, ahora tenía efecto mayor para él. Tragó saliva, observando sus curvas detenidamente sin perder detalle, como si quisiera gravar esa imagen en su mente y que no desapareciera jamás. Su piel estaba perfectamente cuidada y aún recordaba su suave tacto. Su pequeña cintura le invitaba a abrazarla. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella, no era su cuerpo, sino su sonrisa. Y cómo le gustaría que esa carcajada que soltaba, seguramente por algún comentario ingenioso de Ginny, fuera sólo para él.

-Yo tampoco me equivocaba –dijo Fred, levantándose, aún más triunfante- Vamos George, tengo que hablar con papá sobre eso.

Y ambos gemelos se alejaron de Ron y Harry, este con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Ron, escúchame de una maldita vez –dijo, alterado.

-¿Qué pasa? Llevas todo el día así… -dijo el pelirrojo, algo asustado por el tono de voz que usaba su mejor amigo.

El moreno resopló, miró hacia Hermione y Ginny, que en ese momento se zambullían dentro del agua, y luego volvió a mirar a Ron.

-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Pansy me engañaba con otro? –dijo, con amargura. Ron asintió enérgicamente, algo aturdido- Pues ese otro es Draco Malfoy.


	8. Tentación

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

**Sé que tenéis ganas de matarme... Yo también me mataría a mí misma. Pero estos meses he estado estresada y no he tenido tiempo para nada, y además tuve la típica crisis del escritor, no sabía cómo continuar mi narración. Pero ya tengo este capítulo y el próximo preparados.**

**¡La cosa está que arde! Nos espera una semana con nuestros chicos llena de pasión, secretos, confesiones, amores, desamores, desengaños... ¡Ya lo veremos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8. <strong>Tentación

Hermione se acercó a Ginny. Ambas estaban en la piscina dándose un baño, pero las constantes miradas de la chica hacia el lugar donde se encontraban su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste, hicieron concluir a la castaña que la pelirroja no podía parar de pensar en Harry Potter.

-Tienes una semana para lanzarte y aprovechar, ahora está soltero –le susurró a la pequeña Weasley en el oído, recostándose en la escalera de la piscina. Esta la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la mayor tontería que había pasado por su mente.

-¿Estás de broma? Harry me odia, y la verdad es que no le culpo por hacerlo. Me comporté como una verdadera zorra.

-Entonces gánate su perdón –dijo Hermione. Ginny volvió a mirarla, y la castaña le guiñó un ojo para después salir de la piscina y estirarse sobre su toalla para tomar un rato el sol, echando, de forma discreta, una mirada al pelirrojo que se había colado en su cabeza y que, por lo que parecía, no quería salir.

La cara de Ron era indescriptible, y las palabras que susurraba inaudibles.

-Maldito hijo de perra… -fueron las primeras que Harry alcanzó a entender.

-Ron…

Un extraño sonido ahogó las palabras que el moreno iba a decir, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Parecía que su conversación no podía darse lugar, ya que se había visto interferida por constantes interrupciones. En ese momento, ese extraño sonido, parecido a una bocina, hizo que Ron sonriera.

-¡Luna! –se levantó enseguida y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa, seguido por un confuso Harry, aturdido por el cambio repentino de humor de su amigo.

Hermione y Ginny también corrieron junto a los dos jóvenes, esta segunda con un humor considerablemente bueno. Y es que ese sonido, esa bocina, era la señal indiscutible de la llegada de su prima segunda, Luna Lovegood, juntamente con su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, el primo favorito de Arthur Weasley en su infancia.

En el vestíbulo ya estaba allí todo el mundo, esperando la llegada de los dos inquilinos. Hermione y Harry observaron por primera vez un coche de un azul chillón que supusieron que era de los Lovegood. Su color era extraño, pero prefirieron no hacer comentarios, ya que toda la familia estaba con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

El primero en salir del coche fue un hombre de constitución robusta cuya edad se situaba entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta años. Tenía una mata de pelo rubio, aunque escondido bajo algunas prominentes canas. Abrió el maletero para sacar las maletas y luego se dirigió, primeramente, a Arthur.

-¡Primo! –dijo, abriendo los brazos. Arthur Weasley se acercó a él con una sonrisa en la cara y ambos se fundieron en un profundo y nostálgico abrazo.

-Esta es Jane Pritchard, futura Jane Pritchard Weasley. –dijo Arthur, sonriendo- Jane, este es mi primo Xenophilius Lovegood.

La madre de Hermione sonrió, feliz de conocer al primo predilecto del hombre al que amaba. Tras saludar a cada uno de la familia, ("¡Oh, Fleur, el embarazo te sienta estupendamente!"), se acercó hasta Harry y Hermione.

-Vaya, dos nuevos inquilinos en la familia –de cerca, los dos pudieron observar su rostro bonachón. Sus ojos eran de un color azul marino que daba paz, y tenía un bigote que hacía recordar al del excéntrico artista Salvador Dalí.

-Oh, si, tío Xenophilius, te presento a Hermione Granger, la hija de Jane –dijo Ginny, señalando a la castaña, que sonrió.

-Un placer, jovencita –dijo el señor Lovegood. Después, sus ojos se posaron en Harry, que también sonrió.

-Este es mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter –dijo Ron, adelantándose a las palabras de Ginny. Ambos se saludaron cordialmente- y oye… ¿dónde está Luna?

El hombre sonrió.

-Se ha quedado dormida en el asiento trasero del coche. Voy a despertarla.

Y se volvió hacia el coche.

-Hace mucho que no veo a Luna. Es mi prima segunda, pero para mí es prácticamente mi prima hermana –explicó Ron a Harry.

-Sí, siempre la ha preferido a ella antes que a mí –dijo Lavender con una falsa indignación, para después sonreír.

Al cabo de pocos instantes salió del coche la chica que debía de ser Luna. Cogió sus maletas y luego se acercó a todos los presentes, con cara algo adormilada, y Harry quedó impactado por ella.

Ron siempre le había hablado de Luna, su prima favorita. Por lo que sabía, tenía la misma edad que Ginny y era una chica con unas extrañas creencias y forma rara de actuar. Por lo visto, de pequeña tenía insomnio y creía que era a causa de unos plimplis, criaturas no visibles a ojos humanos que te quitaban el sueño. Posteriormente, a la edad de diez años, dijo que de mayor daría la vuelta al mundo con un cestral, un caballo volador. Ron siempre la había adorado. Decía que tenía mucho carácter y que era muy auténtica, algo imposible de encontrar en Hogwarts.

Aun así, Harry se había hecho una imagen completamente distinta de cómo era esa chica. Por eso se sorprendió al verla, tan bonita. Su pelo rubio casi le llegaba a la cintura, y era brillante y suave. Tenía la piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules, como su padre. Su figura era esbelta y bonita, oculta bajo una camiseta de tirantes de color violeta y unos pantalones piratas vaqueros. Cuando sonrió, el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-…Y este es mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter –al oír su nombre, Harry volvió en sí.

-Encantada –dijo Luna, con voz soñadora pero dulce a la vez, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Harry notó cómo esta se enrojecía, y sonrió.

-Igualmente. Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Cosas buenas, espero –habló la joven, sonriendo.

-Más que buenas –aseguró. Ron observó la mirada de Harry hacia Luna y arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada por temor a errar en su visión de los hechos y decidió que pediría explicaciones más tarde.

Al cabo de un rato, la sirvienta de la casa anunció que todo estaba listo para la cena. Al ser el primer día, Bill Weasley había decidido crear una especie de _buffet libre_; había mandado hacer la cena en el gran comedor de la mansión y en todas las mesas estaban dispuestos deliciosos manjares hechos para comer con las propias manos para así no tener que estar en una mesa sentados y que todo el mundo pudiera hablar con todo el mundo.

-Hermione, esto es horrible. Harry no para de mirar a Luna, prácticamente no le quita el ojo de encima… -dijo Ginny tras arrastrar a la castaña hacia un rincón, que mantenía una cordial conversación con Fleur y Lavender. La chica se había percatado de que la actitud del joven, pero no quería alarmar a su amiga.

-Tranquila, Ginny. Piensa que Harry aún está… de luto, digamos. Quizá se ha fijado en ella porque es guapa pero ya está, también le he oído decir a Ron que Lavender es guapa…

Ginny suspiró.

-Espero que tengas razón…

En otra parte, Arthur Weasley mantenía una conversación con su hijo Fred, que parecía estar proponiéndole algo.

-¿Es que la carrera de ciencias políticas no te gusta? Tu hermano parece encantado… -dijo el hombre.

-Papá, yo… no creo haber escogido la carrera adecuada. George es perfecto para el futuro que se le abre con ella, y sé que con mi nota de selectividad las opciones que tengo son reducidas, pero lo he estado meditando y quiero empezar la carrera de periodismo. En el instituto siempre me decían que era bueno. –explicó el pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿ya lo has meditado bien? Es empezar otra carrera de nuevo, tardarás más… Y además, ¿en la universidad de Jersey puedes estudiar la carrera de periodismo?

Fred bajó la vista, carraspeó un par de veces y meditó buen el discurso que había preparado antes de pronunciarlo. Sabía que su decisión haría dudar a su padre, y por eso debía escoger las palabras adecuadas antes de pronunciarlas. Sus padres siempre habían estado preocupados con él y su hermano respecto a su futuro, habían tardado en sentar la cabeza. Por eso necesitaba alentarle.

-Verás papá, ya he estado mirando por mi cuenta y… es verdad, en la universidad de Jersey no podré estudiar esa carrera… por eso ya me matriculé en la universidad de Londres y pensaba mudarme el mes que viene otra vez a casa.

Arthur Weasley pareció sorprendido por la eficacia de su hijo en tomar esa decisión.

-¿Y qué pasa con Katie? Según tengo entendido vivís juntos. ¿Qué piensa ella de todo esto?

Otra vez, el pelirrojo meditó sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, pues el tema era el más delicado.

-Papá, Katie y yo rompimos este verano. Ahora estoy viviendo con George. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que sé que adorabas a Katie y…

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo –saltó el señor Weasley, que parecía haber atado cabos- Fred, sé que si te pregunto el motivo de vuestra ruptura no me lo dirás, pero… ¿No crees que te estás precipitando? No creo que por un desengaño amoroso tomes esta decisión y dentro de unos meses te arrepientas por cualquier cosa…

-No, no, eso no ocurrirá –saltó Fred- mira, reconozco que quizá la ruptura ha influido más rápidamente en mi decisión pero… te aseguro que quiero esto.

Arthur miró fijamente a su hijo. Su rostro era serio y pausado, y no podía negarle nada y más si tenía que ver con su futuro.

-Está bien. Puedes venir a casa cuando quieras –dijo. Fred sonrió triunfante, había conseguido convencer a su padre rápidamente, algo que le sorprendía.

Hermione se agobiaba. Ginny estaba hablando con Luna, y no se sentía cómoda hablando con Lavender y Fleur. Decidió salir al patio un rato para tomar el aire.

El patio era enorme, como ya había comprobado, por lo que decidió ir bajo el árbol que más cerca del lago estaba. Le apetecía observarlo, además esa noche era luna llena y por lo tanto su sombra se reflejaría en el agua, imagen preciosa.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo divisar una cabeza pelirroja sentada bajo el mismo árbol que ella había escogido. Aun ser de noche y estar rodeada de pelirrojos, no confundiría esos cabellos rebeldes. Ron se giró sobresaltado al oír pasos, pensaba que estaba solo.

-Hola Ron… -dijo Hermione, tímida, al ser descubierta- es que dentro… bueno… necesitaba tomar el aire y me apetecía ver el lago, si no te importa…

Ron negó con la cabeza y la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

El silencio les acompañó los primeros minutos. Ambos se miraban de reojo cuando creían que el otro no miraba. Finalmente, el chico, que creía ser quien debía tomar la iniciativa, habló.

-Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí cuando hace luna llena. ¿Ves? El reflejo en el agua es precioso… -dijo con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció adorable. También se sorprendió; no podía creer que alguien compartiera sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? Es por eso por lo que he venido aquí… -confesó la castaña. Ron también se sorprendió y sonrió.

El silencio volvió. Los dos pensaban en el otro, qué debería estar pensando, qué decir y la incomodidad que sentían.

-Siento haberte besado ayer.

Hermione se giró sorprendida. Pero Ron no la miraba, mantenía su mirada en el lago. Vio el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó, desconcertada. Ron sí que se giró ahora, y Hermione contuvo la respiración al toparse con sus hermosos ojos azules, que la miraban con intensidad…

-Pues… eso. Sé que te molestó y… que tienes novio y eso, aunque le odie… -suspiró- mira, cuando mi madre murió, mi padre se hundió en si mismo. Cayó en una depresión de caballo, no salía de su cuarto. No exagero al decir que pasé tanto tiempo sin verle la cara que si no fuera por los retratos la hubiera olvidado. Su bufete se hubiera hundido si no fuera por la ayuda de su mejor y más fiel socio, Sirius Black. Pero cuando conoció a tu madre… pareció renacer. Y tu madre me parece una maravillosa mujer, que además le hace muy feliz, y no quiero estropearlo por… porque seamos unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

La castaña se sorprendió al oír las palabras del chico. Le pareció hermoso que se tragara su orgullo por su familia, eso era un rasgo que Draco no tenía y que le parecía muy noble. Tragó saliva y declaró:

-Sí, perdóname tú también a mí. Un beso es cosa de… dos y, te aseguro que yo también quiero que lo de nuestros padres funcione. Mi madre está muy feliz desde que se divorció de mi padre.

Ambos se sonrieron para terminar de perdonarse y volvieron la vista al lago. En efecto, la luna brillaba en el cielo y se reflejaba en las aguas, y la vista era hermosa, complementada con las estrellas que brillaban alrededor.

-Aunque siento haberlo hecho… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida.

Si no hubiera visto cómo movía los labios, Hermione no hubiera creído en que esas palabras hubieran salido de boca de Ron Weasley. El corazón le dio un vuelco y vio cómo esos ojos azules examinaban su reacción con atención. La chica no sabía qué expresión estaba en su rostro, no sabía si debía sonreír, llorar, enfadarse, abofetear a Ron por decir aquellas palabras o abofetearse a sí misma por sentir emoción.

"A la mierda ya", se dijo a sí misma. Sin dar tiempo a que el chico reaccionara, se abalanzó sobre él para besarle. Primero fue un tímido roce, temeraria de que Ron la rechazara, pero rápidamente vio cómo este la besaba. Tumbados en la hierba, Ron debajo, Hermione encima, se besaron con pasión. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban rápidamente. Ron empezó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione mientras ella le daba pequeños besos en el cuello que le hacían suspirar. Después decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y se las ingenió para ponerse encima de la chica. Se quitó la camiseta y Hermione no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de emoción al observar su bien formado torso y empezó a recorrerlo de todas las formas posibles, acariciando su espalda y besándole los pectorales. Ron puso su mano bajo la camiseta de Hermione y esta rápidamente se la quitó, empezaba a molestarle. Parecía que ninguno de los dos podía parar, se besaban, parecía que el ambiente se calentaba. Con unos rápidos movimientos ambos se despojaron de sus pantalones. Hermione se encontraba encima del chico, mientras su respiración acompasaba con la del pelirrojo. El chico besaba su pecho mientras ella se mordía el labio sin poder reprimirlo. Lentamente él puso sus fuertes manos en su pequeño sujetador de encaje, apunto para quitárselo, cuando un sonido les hizo parar a los dos. Era una melodía, y Hermione la conocía muy bien porque dos semanas antes la había escogido como tono de llamada. Ambos suspiraron y cuando Ron vio que la chica hacía ademán de cogerlo, quitó las manos de su sujetador.

Hermione miró la pantalla. No reconocía el número, pero sabía que le iba a mandar al diablo por la interrupción.

-¿Diga? –dijo a su interlocutor.

-Hola guapa… -dijo una voz sensualmente. Hermione se estremeció, sabía quién era.

-Ah… hola Draco –miró de reojo a Ron y vio que fruncía el ceño con desagrado- no te había reconocido, ¿desde dónde me llamas?

Se levantó para ir a hablar más tranquilamente con su novio, porque bajo esos ojos azules sería incapaz de pronunciar palabra sin tartamudear.

-Pues eso. Hoy he visitado Roma y mañana voy a acompañar a mi padre a una reunión suya importante… -terminó de relatar el chico rubio, sin darse cuenta de que su novia no le escuchaba en absoluto.

-Fantástico, es maravilloso… -dijo esta. Había aprendido de su padre, cuando escuchaba algo que le aburría, que esas palabras eran las adecuadas cuando terminaban de contarte algo que tú no habías escuchado.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día con los zanahorias? –preguntó Draco. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-No les llames de ese modo, te recuerdo que ahora también son familia mía. Además no todos son pelirrojos, también hay rubios en la familia… -dijo, pensando en Lavender.

-Lo que tú digas.

Hermione suspiró volviendo la vista al lago. No divisaba a Ron.

-Tengo que colgar Draco, estoy en medio de una cena… mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Un beso. –dijo, y colgó.

Resopló de alivio y se sintió culpable. No había pensado en su novio al estar con Ron, y ahora que se daba cuenta, le había puesto los cuernos…

Una ráfaga de aire la hizo volver a la realidad. Se miró: ¡estaba en ropa interior! Volvió donde había estado con el pelirrojo para disculparse por la interrupción, y se sorprendió. Vio sus ropas recogidas bajo el árbol, pero ni Ron ni su ropa estaban por ningún lado. Era evidente: se había marchado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Evidentemente no podía hacer que se acostaran tan pronto... Soy mala, encima es Draco quien les interrumpe! Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros reviews, que por cierto me gustan mucho, me animáis a continuar la historia :D <strong>

**Si todo va bien, antes de que me vaya de vacaciones el día 14 de agosto, volveré a actualizar.**

**Milagros.**


	9. Hora de tomar decisiones

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

**Os pido nuevamente perdón... He escrito y reescrito este capítulo unas 850195180 veces porque nada me convencía y tenía la sensación (aunque aún la tengo) de que me tiraríais piedras.**

**Quiero agradecer todos vuestros reviews, sobretodo a las personas que se hicieron una cuenta sólo para mostrarme su apoyo para con la novela. Pido otra vez perdón por no contestar nunca los reviews, pero en el próximo capítulo, que intentaré colgar esta semana también como recompensa por la larga espera, los voy a contestar.**

**No me alargo más, y os dejo con este capítulo que espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. <strong>Hora de tomar decisiones

-Y dime, Hermione, ¿tienes novio?

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Los de su madre, los de Arthur, los de Ginny, los de Bill y Fleur, los de Luna, los de Fred y George, los de Lavender, los de los padres de Lavender, los de Harry, y... los de Ron.

- Yo… -empezó.

- Por supuesto, está saliendo con Draco Malfoy, el tío más bueno de todo Hogwarts –respondió Ginny.

Estaban sentados en el salón, tomando el té, tras la llegada de Percy Weasley y su mujer, Audrey, quien había hecho la pregunta a Hermione.

Percy Weasley era el tercero de los hermanos Weasley y siempre había sido el más ambicioso. Al igual que Hermione, había sido el primero de la clase y posteriormente se había graduado _cum laude _en la Universidad de Oxford en la carrera de derecho. Ahora trabajaba en un bufete de abogados, donde había conocido a Audrey, su secretaria, dos años mayor que él, quien era su esposa desde hacía un año. A pesar de que era joven (contaba con sólo veinticinco años), Percy ya se había labrado un futuro y tenía un envidiable cargo a pesar de su edad.

Audrey sonrió tras la contesta de Ginny, y todos lo hicieron. Todos, menos Ron.

- ¿Y lleváis mucho tiempo?

- Oh, antes de que se me olvide –dijo Percy, mirando su reloj. Hermione agradeció la interrupción- el avión de Charlie aterriza a las dos en el aeropuerto de Sheffield. Al final se ha adelantado. Me envió ayer un correo electrónico y me pidió que te lo dijera, porque sabía que tú no lo verías antes.

-Chico listo –dijo Arthur, y luego se dirigió a su futura esposa- está bien, entonces después de comer iremos a buscarle.

Jane asintió, y luego se giró hacia su hija.

-Hablando de Draco, ¿cómo está? ¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí. Ayer por la noche –a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior- está bien, en Italia. Dice que me echa mucho de menos –estas últimas palabras las pronunció mirando a Ron, quien evidentemente se sintió incómodo. Vale, había sido un golpe bajo. Pero es que seguía enfadada porque se hubiera ido sin decir anda y porque desde entonces la rehuía y evitaba mirarla.

Tras un cordial silencio, Percy empezó a hablar sobre política, una conversación en la que todos los adultos se metieron de lleno, pero que los demás, incluidos los veinteañeros gemelos, aborrecían.

Ginny resopló y se giró a Hermione:

-Siempre ha querido poder hablar de estos temas tan… aburridos. Cuando tenía trece años, en las comidas familiares, siempre quería quedarse a hablar con los adultos de… "temas de mayores". Cuando cumplió los dieciocho nadie pudo negarse –Hermione rio.

Ron y Harry cuchicheaban. De repente, ambos se levantaron y el pelirrojo anunció:

-Vamos a despertar a Teddy. Como Remus y Tonks han llevado al abuelo al médico, me han dejado a su cargo.

Antes de irse, ambos posaron su mirada sobre Hermione, y esta se sintió incómoda. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sospechaba que Ron no había tardado en contarle a su mejor amigo el incidente de la noche anterior.

Sintió envidia. Ron tenía alguien con quien compartir lo que pensara, y ella no. Antes de que se mudara, su prima Hannah había sido su mejor amiga, mejor dicho, su única amiga. En la escuela, a Hermione siempre le había costado hacer amigos. Nunca había sido una chica sociable y sólo se dedicaba a escuchar en clase y estudiar para sacar buenas notas y poder ir a una buena universidad. Gracias a Hannah, nunca se había sentido sola, pero tras su marcha, se había aislado por completo. Ella era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, a quien sólo se le acercaban para pedir los deberes. Pero un día, Draco Malfoy, el chico más popular, se le había acercado para pedirle una cita. Tan inteligente como era, no pasó por alto que los chicos empezaban a darse cuenta de que bajo todos esos libros Hermione escondía curvas y un bonito cuerpo.

Nunca había querido a Draco. Quizá al principio le había gustado un poco por la ilusión de tener a alguien que se fijara en ella, y por eso se sentía atada a él, en deuda, porque él se lo había dado todo, incluido algo más que el mote de la comelibros. Pero las novias de sus amigos no eran precisamente santo de su devoción, por lo que Hermione seguía sintiéndose sola y con la necesidad de alguien con quien contar y poder contarle todo lo que la oprimía.

Ginny le caía bien, y aunque ella le había confiado sus sentimientos por Harry, ella no podía contarle lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Ron. Era demasiado arriesgado, y ni siquiera ella lo tenía claro del todo. Deseaba con ansias la vuelta de Hannah, sólo con ella podía contar.

El resto de la mañana Hermione estuvo con Ginny, Lavender, Luna y los gemelos Fred y George en la piscina. Intentaba sonreír para que los demás no notaran que su estado de ánimo no era precisamente bueno, y no participaba mucho en la conversación. Harry y Ron no estuvieron con ellos en ningún momento, alegando que "cuidaban del pequeño Teddy", pero Hermione tenía el mal presentimiento de que aquello no era del todo verdad.

La noche anterior, después de vestirse, había vuelto a la fiesta en busca de Ron, y cuando le había encontrado había cruzado unas pocas palabras con él que la habían desconcertado del todo.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿No vas a decirme nada? –dijo Hermione, tras separarle del grupo y llevarle a una esquina. Ron frunció el ceño y apartó la vista antes de contestar:_

_-¿Qué tal tu novio? –Hermione endureció el rostro- tranquila, no voy a decirle nada. Ni a él ni a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Tu reputación está a salvo. Total, esto jamás se va a repetir. No soy el segundo plato de nadie, y menos si el entrante es Draco Malfoy. Si te sientes sola, haberte ido con él dondequiera que esté._

_Y se marchó con Harry otra vez._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Las lágrimas luchaban por saltar de sus ojos. Y es que, muy a su pesar, estaba enamorándose de Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p>Desde el balcón, Ron y Harry observaban a los demás bañándose.<p>

-Qué morro, con el buen tiempo que hace hoy… -dijo Harry mirando, fijamente, a Luna. Luego se giró hacia Ron- Teddy está dormido. ¿Por qué no nos damos un chapuzón con los demás?

La mirada de Ron bastó lo suficiente como respuesta.

-Mira Ron, está situación se está volviendo muy incómoda. Ayer casi te acuesta con Hermione y ahora la rehúyes, y sabes que almenos un año, hasta que vayas a la universidad, tendrás que vivir con ella. Tienes dos opciones: una, seguir rehuyéndola toda el año y fastidiar así tu convivencia en casa, o dos, hacer como que no ha pasado nada y empezar de nuevo…

-O tres, que me secuestres y me acojas a tu casa hasta el próximo otoño cuando vayamos a la universidad –concluyó Ron. Harry le miró significativamente para después volver la vista a la piscina. Luna acababa de salir y se dirigía a su toalla para secarse. Al sentirse observada, volvió la vista hacia arriba y saludó animadamente a los dos chicos, y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la vista.

Ron miró a su amigo.

-¿Algo que contar?

* * *

><p><em>-Pasajeros del vuelo 153, por favor, embarquen por la puerta de embarque número 4…<em>

-Mira, ya le veo –dijo Arthur emocionado, al ver salir de entre la multitud una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Charlie Weasley, equipado con una simple maleta de mano, se acercó a su padre para abrazarle fuertemente. Desde que vivía en Rumanía, pocas veces al año se veían, sólo para ocasiones especiales. Charlie era el segundo de los hermanos Weasley, pero era el más alto y fornido de todos. Tras terminar sus estudios de arqueología, había viajado ambulantemente por todo el mundo por motivos de trabajo, algo que él siempre había querido: ver el mundo. A pesar de rozar los treinta años, no tenía pareja estable ni hijos, pero Arthur ya había perdido la esperanza con él, y de todas formas, su trabajo le impedía centrarse en una relación.

-¡Qué alegría verte, Charlie! Te presento a mi futura esposa, Jane Pritchard.

Tras las debidas presentaciones, los tres se dirigieron a la limusina que Hagrid conducía, donde él estaba esperando.

-Espero que no tengas planes para junio, porque es la boda y espero que puedas venir… -comentó Arthur cuando ya ponían camino hacia La Madriguera.

Charlie sonrió.

-No tienes que temer por eso, papá. Tengo noticias –se aclaró la voz- vuelvo a Londres. Me han ofrecido un trabajo en el Museo de Historia. Será un trabajo fijo, ya he visto todo lo que quería ver y… bueno, buscaré un piso por el centro…

Arthur Weasley tardó varios segundos en asimilar las palabras de su hijo.

-Charlie… eso es… ¡fantástico! Ginny y Ron se van a poner muy contentos, odiaban eso de verte una vez al año… -abrazó eufóricamente a su hijo, bajo la alegre mirada de Jane- y ¿cómo que tú, que siempre has tenido espíritu aventurero, has decidido volver?

Charlie sonrió antes de decir:

-Me he enamorado, papá. De la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Y vamos a casarnos.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin abrió la puerta trasera de su coche y ayudó a bajar al viejo Weasley. Este no negó la ayuda, a pesar de que siempre había alegado no ser lo suficientemente viejo como para no poder andar solo.<p>

Entre él y Tonks, le llevaron a su cuarto, en silencio. Ella aún tenía rastros de haber llorado.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Septimus Weasley se giró hacia los dos y dijo:

-Ni una palabra a nadie. No aún –y cerró la puerta, sin decir gracias siquiera.

* * *

><p>Ginny, Ron, Fred y George no podían estar más estupefactos. ¿Charlie… enamorado? ¿Charlie, el soltero de oro de los Weasley, que nunca había llevado a cenar una chica a casa?<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿No vais a decir nada? –dijo Charlie, sentado en un sillón delante de sus hermanos.

-Con esa cara me he quedado yo –comentó Arthur.

-Me alegro mucho, Charlie, enserio, pero… -empezó Ginny- ¿Cuánto dices que lleváis saliendo?

-Dos meses –anunció el chico con orgullo.

-¿Y no es demasiado pronto para casaros?

-Hermanita –empezó él- un día, un compañero de trabajo me dijo: a ver cuando pensamos en formar una familia, que se te está pasando el arroz… Al día siguiente, la conocí a ella, y lo supe.

-Oh Charlie –dijo Ron, asqueado- creía que eras de los míos, y por un asunto de faldas…

-¡Ron, no seas maleducado! –dijo Arthur.

-Eso, eso. Aunque algo de razón sí que lleva… -dijo Fred.

-Eso. Cuando llevé a Angelina a cenar a casa y tú no habías llevado nunca a una chica, lo supe. Charlie morirá solo en su cama con unas revistas porno a su lado. O eso... o que eras gay –concluyó George, y chocó las palmas con su gemelo.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Llegaste a pensar que era gay?

Todos en la sala rieron.

-Papá, me gustaría ir a Hogsmeade esta tarde a alquilar un coche para toda la semana –dijo Charlie, dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Yo te acompaño después de comer. Pero vayamos rápido, he recibido antes una llamada de los Chang, y nos han invitado a una fiesta esta noche…

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Ron, con una expresión mezcla de entre sorpresa y disgusto en la cara. Arthur Weasley frunció el ceño.

-¿Te molesta, Ron? Creo recordar que te llevabas muy bien con su hija, Cho…

-Demasiado bien diría yo –exclamó Lavender con una risita, y Ron la fulminó con la mirada. A Hermione, por su parte, se le oprimió el pecho al oír aquello. No supo muy bien qué era esa sensación, no la había sentido antes, pero le pareció… ¿celos?

Después de comer, Ron y Harry se levantaron automáticamente de la mesa aludiendo, otra vez "tener cura de Teddy aunque sus padres ya habían llegado". Hermione bufó, Harry parecía pisarle los talones a Ron. Levantándose ella también para seguir a las chicas, pero se paró al oír unas palabras de su madre:

-Hermione, espérate un momento.

Al girarse a su madre, vio que ésta la observaba seriamente. Tragó saliva.

-¿Damos una vuelta? –le dijo Jane, ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara. Hermione así lo hizo y emprendieron su camino hasta llegar al lago. Cuando llegaron, Hermione habló:

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –su voz denotaba nerviosismo y preocupación. Jane sonrió a su hija.

-Nada. Es que estos dos días no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar entre que Arthur –sonrió al pronunciar el nombre de su futuro marido- me ha presentado a su familia… ¿qué te parece La Madriguera?

-Bien, es un lugar bonito –respondió la castaña, aunque no con el entusiasmo que su madre quería, y su tono de voz no pasó desapercibido por ella.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó, girándose hacia su hija y mirándola a los ojos- si lo hay, dímelo cariño, me siento mal, siento como si te hubiera abandonado estos dos días…

"No es nada mamá, la familia Weasley es genial, y todos me caen muy bien. Sólo hay un problema, que casi me acuesto con Ron Weasley y que básicamente creo me estoy enamorando de él".

-No es nada mamá, sólo que… -suspiró- echo de menos a Draco.

Era una mentira como una catedral. Hermione miró a su madre, que la observaba fijamente. Sabía que Draco Malfoy no era santo de su devoción.

-Es bueno para una pareja que haya algo de espacio. No podéis estar todo el día pegados, no puedes olvidar la familia, ni los amigos –"¿qué amigos?" pensó Hermione con tristeza. Pero dijo:

-Lo sé, tienes razón. La familia de Arthur es genial.

Jane Pritchard sonrió tontamente, cosa que hizo pensar a Hermione en la irresponsabilidad de sus actos. Su madre recobraba esa felicidad que había perdido cuando su padre la había abandonado por una modelo, motivada a seguir adelante sólo por su única hija, lo había dado todo por ella, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a permitir que lo que pudiera sentir por su hermanastro no podía arruinar la felicidad de su madre. Por ello, tras excusarse a su madre, cogió su móvil y se fue a llamar a Draco. Sí, era Hermione, la perfecta, la siempre hace lo correcto, y lo seguiría siendo.

* * *

><p>-Menuda mansión… -dijo Harry en cuanto todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, y las respectivas novias, los Brown, los Lovegood y por supuesto Harry y Hermione bajaban de sus respectivos coches para llegar delante de la puerta de entrada de la mansión Chang. Remus y Tonks habían preferido quedarse en casa, porque Teddy era aún demasiado pequeño y además así tenían cura del anciano Septimus Weasley, quien alegaba "no estar en condiciones para ira una fiesta de unos asiáticos chalados".<p>

Harry tenía razón. Era incluso más grande que La Madriguera, teniendo en cuenta que los únicos habitantes eran los señores Chang y su única hija, Cho, además de los criados.

-Esto va a ser divertido… -dijo Lavender con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, con curiosidad.

-Cho y Ron estuvieron… se puede decir saliendo –explicó Luna. Ginny frunció el ceño, visiblemente disgustada, y dijo:

-Es una niña pija mimada –dijo con disgusto- pero claro, como los chicos la encuentran atractiva y además su padre es el ingeniero informático más famoso de la zona, los chicos caen rendidos a sus pies… y Ron no fue una excepción.

-¿Duraron mucho? –volvió a preguntar la castaña, intentando sonar indiferente. Ginny rio estrepitosamente.

-Como te he dicho, tiene muchos pretendientes, por lo que se cansa de ellos enseguida, y pasa a otro. Ron no fue una excepción. Sin embargo –dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle que no veía dónde estaba el problema si ya habían roto- a ella la infidelidad le importa un comino, y cada vez que tenemos una fiesta de los Chang, lo cual es cada vez que venimos a Sheffield, Ron y Cho acaban desapareciendo misteriosamente y cuando vuelven… digamos que… el traje de Ron está algo "arrugado".

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Suspiró calmadamente.

-Pobre Ron. Cada vez dice: hoy no pasará, hoy no pasará… y acaba pasando –dijo Luna comprensivamente, defendiendo a su primo predilecto.

-Pobre no. Idiota –rectificó Lavender, a lo que Ginny y Hermione asintieron mostraron su acuerdo. Hermione no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a Ron, que hablaba animadamente con Harry y sus hermanos Fred y George, aunque pudo notar que estaba algo nervioso.

Llegaron a la puerta principal, donde un portero les pidió sus nombres y tras cerciorarse de que estaban en la lista les dejó pasar. Hermione frunció el ceño, "ni que fuera una fiesta de la alta sociedad".

-¿Dónde está Cho, Ron? –oyó que le decía Fred a su hermano. Éste se enrojeció y todos rieron.

-¡Arthur! –dijo una voz masculina, y vieron cómo tres personas, dos de mediana edad, y una de la edad de Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaba hacia ellos- me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

-¡Ty! –dijo Arthur, dando la mano a un hombre de mediana edad con facciones asiáticas, alto y de pelo negro aunque con entradas- ¡cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo!

-Demasiado diría yo. Supongo que te acuerdas de mi mujer, Mei, y de mi hija Cho.

Hermione posó los ojos en Cho, inspeccionándola, y no pudo disgustarse más por lo que vio. Era una chica bonita, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado y muy bonitas curvas. El vestido que llevaba, rojo y con un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, le quedaba de lujo. Sonreía pícaramente mirando en dirección a Ron. Harry le dio un codazo.

-¡Cuántas chicas guapas! –dijo Fred mirando en dirección a una parte del gran salón donde se encontraban donde había muchas chicas- vamos Geo… ah, no, tú no estás soltero. Ven conmigo Harry –agarró al chico del brazo, que posó una mirada donde estaban Luna, Ginny y Lavender antes de seguir a Fred.

Bill y Fleur, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al buffet, porque la chica tenía hambre. Audrey y Percy no tardaron en seguirles, al igual que George y Angelina. Arthur Weasley, que seguía hablando con el matrimonio Chang, les siguió de la mano de Jane Pritchard, con lo cual quedaron Ron, Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Ginny y Cho sumisos en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué habéis hecho este verano? –dijo Cho. Y, antes de esperar respuesta, dijo:- yo hice un crucero. Tenéis que ir a Grecia, es precioso.

Todos rieron, aunque visiblemente falsamente. Cho no dejaba de lanzar miradas a Ron, y este evitaba mirar a nadie para no encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione o de Cho.

-¿Y tú eres…? –dijo otra vez la asiática, reparando en Hermione, dándose cuenta de que no la conocía. Otra vez, antes de esperar respuesta, dijo- yo soy Cho Chang, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, porque Ron te habrá hablado de mí, ¿verdad?

Seguía acercándose más a él.

-Bueno, nosotras vamos a… beber algo –dijo Ginny algo asqueada por la presencia de esa chica y de ver cómo coqueteaba con su hermano. Luna y Lavender asintieron, y Hermione, fastidiada, tuvo que seguirlas, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Ron, que también la miraba. Se dio cuenta entonces que era la primera vez en todo el día que sus miradas se encontraban, y le miró, sin querer, suplicante, como diciéndole que no lo hiciera. No supo adivinar si este advertía lo que quería decirle.

Siguió a las demás, no sin parar de girarse disimuladamente para ver a Ron y Cho. Observó que esta le decía algo al oído y le indicaba un lugar. Él se encogió de hombros y se giraron para dirigirse donde Cho señalaba. Hermione tenía en cuenta lo que había decidido horas antes, pero su corazón bombardeaba y tenía la sensación de que el estómago se le iba a salir por la boca. Y sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, y aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría, dijo:

-Ahora os alcanzo chicas, voy al baño.

Y giró cola, en dirección hacia donde Ron Weasley iba junto a Cho Chang.


	10. Más lágrimas, menos sonrisas

**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

**Este capítulo no me ha quedado tan bien como quería... es más corto, porque la última parte la he añadido al capítulo siguiente porque no quería demorarme tanto en actualizar, y espero que no tarde tanto con el que viene.**

**Aquí pasan algunas cosas.. siento decir que a los fans de Ginny y Harry no les va a gustar este capítulo... y creo que tampoco a los Ronmione...**

**Pero no os preocupéis, que esto aún no ha acabado :)**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Más lágrimas, menos sonrisas<strong>

Harry resopló. Fred había olvidado por completo de su existencia al conocer a una chica familiar lejana de los Chang, y algo mayor que él. Esta había insistido en presentarle a su hermana pequeña, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero Harry no estaba de humor para esas cosas y se había excusado alegando que tenía que buscar a Ron, aunque era mentira. No le apetecía ir donde Ginny, no se sentía capaz aún de mantener una conversación con ella a pesar de que ya hacía mucho tiempo de lo ocurrido entre ambos y que ella le había pedido perdón innumerables veces, por lo que cogió un atajo para ir al jardín. Ya había oscurecido, y le gustaba observar las estrellas.

-¿Dónde vas, Harry? –le preguntó un sorprendido Charlie Weasley, que se encontraba en un pasadizo hablando por teléfono- ¿no lo pasas bien?

-Sí, es sólo que necesito tomar un poco el aire, ya sabes… -dijo, intentando sonar seguro. Charlie frunció el ceño, y sonrió.

-Ron ya te ha dejado tirado por esa chica, ¿no? –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y se encogió de hombros para seguir su camino.

Salió al jardín de la mansión de los Chang. A pesar de que la mansión era más grande que La Madriguera, no podía decirse lo mismo del jardín. Eso se debía, seguramente, a que La Madriguera se encontraba rodeada de un enorme y precioso bosque. Suspiró y se dirigió a un gran árbol, con intención de sentarse bajo él, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Abrumado? –dijo una voz femenina. Harry se giró y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver que se trataba de Luna, que se acercaba a él sonriendo con esa mirada soñadora suya. El chico no pudo más que asentir, sorprendido al divisar el cigarro que la Luna aguantaba en una mano, que posteriormente llevó a su boca para darle una calada. Esta se dio cuenta enseguida- me relaja cuando estoy nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? –dijo Harry dubitativamente, tras meditar si atreverse a preguntar algo a Luna cuando apenas habían mantenido una conversación. Esta, por respuesta, sacó su móvil y lo puso en los ojos de Harry, que pudo ver en la pantalla un pequeño aviso de las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que tenía. Antes de poder preguntarle de quién se trataba, ella habló:

-Rolf Scamander –suspiró- es amigo mío de toda la vida, y cuando teníamos catorce años empezamos a salir. Pero yo, a lo largo de estos dos años que hemos estado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que el cariño que le tengo es sólo eso, cariño, porque hemos sido siempre mejores amigos y lo que yo creía que era amor era sólo una ilusión infantil. Además, me estresaba mucho, porque se enfadaba si quería estar con mis amigas y no con él. Así que le dejé poco antes de venir aquí y desde entonces no deja de llamarme insistiendo en que volvamos a estar juntos. Y yo no sé qué hacer, porque si vuelvo con él seré infeliz, pero me niego a perder su amistad, son demasiados años. Nunca debí acceder a salir con él, ¿no crees?

Harry miró a Luna, sin saber qué decirle. No sabía por qué pero desde el momento en que la había visto, no le salían las palabras ni sabía cómo entablar una conversación con ella, algo que no le sucedía con Lavender, o con Hermione.

-Quizá sonará duro eso que digo pero… no se puede tener todo, Luna –dijo Harry- si vuelves con él, sólo te estarás engañando, tú mereces estar con alguien que te llene, alguien a quien verdad quieras. Debes hacérselo entender, y si no lo entiende, él se lo pierde, se pierde tu amistad.

Luna observó detenidamente al chico pelinegro.

-Hablas con la voz de la experiencia, Harry.

Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar a sus pies. Sí, la experiencia: una chica a la que había amado con toda su alma sólo le había utilizado, y otra a la que empezaba a querer, estaba con él sólo por no poder estar con otro.

-No tengo un bonito historial, precisamente –dijo finalmente.

-Ya –dijo Luna, comprensivamente. Y Harry supo que sabía lo de Ginny, y cuando la miró, vio que había tirado el cigarro al suelo y que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>Ron estaba nervioso. Encerrado en el gran cuarto de Cho, que ya había visto, y mejor no recordar en qué situaciones anteriormente, junto a ella, que estaba sentada en su cama mirando a Ron sin entender por qué se negaba a acercarse y se quedaba sentado en un sillón que tenía delante.<p>

En otras circunstancias, ya estaría junto a ella. No estaba enamorado de Cho, ni mucho menos, pero la encontraba atractiva y si tenía la oportunidad… ¿por qué no? Pero su cabeza sólo tenía un pensamiento, y era Hermione Granger. No, no le salía estar con otra chica cuando sólo hacía veinticuatro horas que la había besado.

Sin embargo, ella tenía novio, nada más ni nada menos que su enemigo Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué le había besado, entonces? No lo sabía, y no sabía si quería tener la respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Tomó una decisión. Sonrió a Cho y se levantó del sillón para dirigirse hacia su cama, mientras la chica sonreía triunfalmente.

* * *

><p>-<em>Pareces algo preocupada, Hermione. ¿Qué te sucede?<em>

-No me pasa nada, Hannah, deja ya de decírmelo –respondió esta, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

En su camino por perseguir a Ron, había recibido una llamada. Su prima Hannah, para anunciarle de que en pocas horas cogería un avión hacia Londres. Aunque había mostrado su contento por la noticia, Hannah, que la conocía bien, sabía que algo pasaba. Y es que Hermione había perdido la vista de los dos muchachos, y aunque en su cabeza agradecía esa llamada porque había evitado que hiciera algo que sabía que luego lamentaría, su corazón no podía evitar, tímidamente, maldecirla. Se encontraba en un pasillo del primer piso, sola.

-_¿No tendrá algo que ver con Ron Weasley?_ –preguntó su prima, al interfono. Hermione se sobresaltó.

-No, ¿por qué dices eso? –esperaba la respuesta, expectante. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera, si estaba al otro lado del mundo…?

-_Ah no, por nada, pero le recuerdo del colegio y era algo… bruto. Y me preocupaba que te llevaras mal con él, o algo. Pero supongo que habrá cambiado, ya hace mucho de eso. _–explicó, y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

De repente oyó el ruido de una puerta y se sobresaltó. Al final del pasadizo, vio cómo una figura de pelo rojo salía de una habitación mientras se ponía bien las ropas. Se giró y se dirigió de camino hacia donde estaba recostada Hermione, y paró en seco en cuanto la vio.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –dijo Ron Weasley.

-Luego hablamos, Hannah –dijo Hermione, colgando el teléfono antes de que su prima pudiera preguntar qué pasaba.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. Hermione le repasó sin pudor: sus ropas estaban mal puestas, cosa que la hizo resoplar. Ron la fulminó.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? –las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Ron, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Supongo que su hermana ya la había puesto al corriente acerca de Cho Chang. Hermione empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, sobresaltada.

-No sé qué me está pasando… yo… yo no soy así…

Ron se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo, pero esta se separó inmediatamente para evitar contacto con él.

-No me toques –gruñó. Ron dio un paso atrás, sorprendido- ayer antes de besarme… insinuaste que te gustaba… ahora vas y ¿te enrollas con esa… con esa… ramera?

El chico miró a Hermione, sorprendido. Instantes después, se echó a reír, a lo que Hermione hizo aún más mala cara.

-¿Ramera? Venga ya, Hermione… -pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera sofocar la risa- para empezar: en ningún momento te dije que me gustaras. Sólo dije que besabas bien…

-Dijiste que…

-Y para acabar –interrumpió, ahogando las palabras de Hermione- no sé con qué derecho me reprochas nada. Estoy soltero, algo que no se puede decir de ti precisamente, y no fui yo quien te exigió explicaciones después de que me besaras, porque supongo que recordarás que fuiste tú la que me besó, cuando tienes novio. Así que creo, y no me equivoco al decirlo, que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana y tú no puedes decirme nada. Y, no es que quiera añadir más leña al fuego pero… ¿sabes que en pocos meses nuestros padres se darán el "sí, quiero"? ¿Qué tú y yo somos hermanastros? ¿Eres consciente de ello?

A Hermione se le negaban los ojos de lágrimas, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ron. Él tenía razón: había sido ella quien el día anterior le había besado y quien ahora le reprochaba acostarse con otra chica cuando no estaban juntos y tampoco tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Sí, él estaba en lo cierto, y ella… no. Pero no podía evitar que el pecho se le oprimiera cada vez que imaginaba a Ron acariciando a Cho, y que fuera ella la que recibiera el contacto de sus labios.

-Entonces supongo que no tengo nada más que decirte. –fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que se volteara y dejara a Ron solo en el pasillo mientras ella desaparecía buscando un lugar tranquilo.

Ron se quedó parado, observando cómo Hermione desaparecía de su vista. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decirle todo aquello, le parecía una criatura tan frágil y hermosa… Pero era lo que debía hacer, y de ello no le cabía ninguna duda…

**Aunque no le hubiera contado toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido.**

Hermione corrió al patio y fue a esconderse en el primer lugar que encontró. Había evitado a su madre, o a cualquier miembro de la familia porque no quería que nadie notara su tristeza.

Escuchó unos sonidos y se giró, sigilosamente, para ver de dónde provenían. Vio dos figuras, besándose. "Genial" pensó. "Lo que me faltaba por ver".

Entonces se percató de algo, de un detalle. El largo pelo rubio de la chica y las gafas del chico. Sofocó un grito, no se esperaba aquello, y sabía que haría mucho daño a Ginny. Harry y Luna estaban besándose.

¿Cuándo se acabaría aquel infierno de semana?


	11. Confesión

**Hola, hola, hola. Merezco que me asesinéis, lo sé. Pero es que este año ha sido como un encierro para mí porque no tengo tiempo para nada... y menos para escribir. Pero mi curso se acaba en dos semanas, con lo que tendré un verano libre para escribir cuanto quiera. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, merecéis un viaje hacia la Luna. ¡Me animáis a seguir escribiendo!**

**Capítulo 11. Confesión**

Harry no podía creérselo: estaba besándola. Acariciaba su pelo suave mientras ella le agarraba de la cara. Todavía pensaba en cómo podía ser aquello cuando dos días antes se encontraba casi llorando por Pansy. Ahora, en cambio, podía sentir el contacto de los labios de Luna. Incluso podía oír a los ángeles cantando, estaba en el paraíso…

No, no eran los ángeles. Era un grito de verdad.

-¡LUNA! ¿QUÉ HACES?

Ginny hubiera saltado encima de Luna si Lavender no la hubiera agarrado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de rabia, y sus ojos, algo dilatados, demostraban que había bebido más de lo normal.

-Tranquilízate, Ginny… Ya sabía yo que lo que nos ha dado el camarero no era solo coca-cola… -dijo Lavender.

Harry observó la situación. Hermione, con lágrimas en la cara, los miraba a él y a Luna con desconcierto. Lavender agarraba a Ginny, deseosa por ir hacia la joven rubia, a la que fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué hago? –dijo Luna, confundida.

-Besar a Harry. ¡NO PUEDES BESARLE! ¡ÉL ES MÍO! –chilló Ginny, mientras Lavender hacía numerosos esfuerzos por no soltarla.

-Ayúdame, Hermione –rogó la chica, pero esta parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿Cómo que soy tuyo, Ginny? ¡Yo no tengo dueño! ¿No crees que ya me has tratado suficientes veces como a un perro en el pasado? –dijo Harry, a quien las mejillas empezaban a enrojecerle de lo avergonzado que estaba de la situación.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Harry…

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Ron, seguido de Fred y George se acercaba. Hermione bufó, pero nadie pareció notarlo porque la situación ya de por si era lo suficientemente vergonzosa.

-¡Le ha besado! ¡Le ha besado! ¡Es una zorra traidora! –gritaba Ginny. Ron miró a Luna, que parecía estar a punto de llorar, a Harry, que miraba con desconcierto a todos lados y lo entendió todo. Dirigió una mirada a Hermione, pero esta no se la devolvió.

-¿Qué son estos gritos? –dijo Arthur Weasley mientras se acercaba junto a Jane a su lado.

Ginny cada vez jadeaba más y a Lavender tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para sujetarla por lo que Fred y George fueron al rescate y la agarraron.

-Cariño, ¿se puede saber qué…? –empezó Jane, pero los lloros de Ginny impedían que pudiera continuar. Era evidente que estando sobria no hubiera montado ese espectáculo.

-Ginny, ¿has bebido alcohol? –se alarmó Arthur. Luego se dirigió a los demás- ¿habéis bebido alcohol?

George carraspeó y habló:

-Papá, Fred y yo somos mayores de edad…

-¡Me da igual eso ahora! ¿Cómo habéis permitido que mi hija de dieciséis años se embriague y monte un espectáculo en el jardín del señor Chang?

Nadie contestó, y los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que no era un buen momento para hacer alguna broma.

-Ya hablaremos de esto mañana. Voy a decirle a Hagrid que estáis cansados y que os lleve a casa.

Cogió del brazo a su mujer y se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya, parece que os ha comido la lengua el gato. –dijo Hagrid. Todo el mundo estaba callado, incluso Ginny, a quien los efectos del alcohol parecían haberle bajado y ahora no podía mirar a nadie a la cara- bueno, estáis cansados, así que es normal. Tranquilos que ya llegamos.

Al llegar, Fred y George cogieron cada uno a Ginny por un brazo y se dirigieron a la mansión. Luna bajó la vista, sonrojada, y tomó el mismo camino que ellos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Ron dirigiéndose a Lavender e ignorando completamente la presencia de Hermione, que estaba al lado de esta.

-Luna y Harry se estaban besando… Ginny estaba borracha, los ha visto y ha empezado a gritar. –explicó la rubia.

-¿Ginny…?

Lavender asintió con la cabeza antes de que Ron pudiera terminar la frase. Se sintió estúpido. Había estado inmerso en sus propios problemas que no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El día siguiente no fue ninguna fiesta para Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Fred y George. Tras el espectáculo, Arthur les había llamado al día siguiente a primera hora y les había prohibido salir de La Madriguera en todo el día y les había asignado unas tareas a cada uno dando así el día libre a las limpiadoras y prepararlo todo para cuando llegara la prometida de Charlie esa misma noche.

-No lo entiendo, no era yo quien estaba borracho como una cuba –dijo George, asqueado.

-Eso va por todas las borracheras que nunca te he castigado –dijo Arthur Weasley, con voz severa. George tragó saliva- Jane, Charlie y yo vamos a Hogsmeade. Volveremos por la tarde y espero que esté todo tal y como os he ordenado.

Y salió por la puerta del salón. Los gemelos miraron a Ginny con ojos culpables. Ella, por su parte, tan sólo abajó la vista y se sonrojó.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿te gusta Luna? –le preguntó Ron a Harry. Ambos estaban limpiando el salón, y, aprovechando ese momento en el que estaban solos, Harry le había contado lo sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

Al pronunciar la pregunta, este se sonrojó.

-Pues no lo sé. Supongo. Besa muy bien… -suspiró tras decir aquello. Ron hizo una mueca y abajó la vista, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Harry- sé que es tu prima, pero…

-No es eso, Harry. Ya saliste con mi hermana y no puse objeciones a ello. Además, sé que Luna es una chica fantástica.

-¿Entonces?

Ron había temido esa conversación tras ver las relaciones fallidas de su mejor amigo, pero siempre se lo había callado todo. Pero estaba claro que no podía retrasarlo más.

-Simplemente… ¿te has parado a pensar en lo enamoradizo que eres? –Harry iba a decir algo, pero Ron lo evitó- no repliques, sabes que es verdad. Lo pasaste fatal cuando Ginny te dejó, y no tardaste en buscarte otra novia. Hace dos días estabas llorando por Pansy y también me decías que estabas muy enamorado de ella, y ahora me dices que te gusta Luna. No sé, yo creo que deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo y esperar a la persona indicada.

Harry tardó un rato en contestar. Retrasó la tarea haciendo ver que ordenaba la mesa.

-Ron, sé que no me creerás pero cuando vi a Luna… no sé… fue distinto. Te lo juro. Nunca me había sentido así con una chica. Creo que es la indicada, te lo digo enserio. En el momento que la vi, Pansy desapareció de mi cabeza…

Parecía sincero, y eso Ron no podía negarlo. Suspiró y habló:

-Sólo espero que no le hagas daño…

-No se lo haré, Ron.

-Lo digo porque quedan siete días para que nos vayamos, y la distancia es siempre un problema.

Harry no había pensado en ello. Suspiró y, para cambiar de tema, abordó con otro.

-¿Tú qué tal la noche con Chang? Desapareciste del mapa… Ah, y por lo que vi, Hermione no parecía estar muy contenta…

Ron le contó los hechos de la noche anterior, a lo que Harry se quedó pasmado.

-Así que… vamos a repasar la situación… tu estuviste con Cho… y después, ella te vio salir de allí… discutisteis y… Uf, Ron, no te enfades, pero creo que a veces eres algo impulsivo. Sabes que Hermione tiene razón.

-Oh, venga ya –resopló el pelirrojo- se enfada conmigo por liarme con Cho, cuando ella tiene novio… no tiene razón.

-No lo digo en ese sentido. Lo digo en lo otro, ya me entiendes.

Ron se quedó mirando a su amigo, que le miraba con algo de reproche. Antes de poder decir nada, apareció una criada de la casa que se dirigió a ellos.

-Oh, qué bien que encuentro a alguien. Chicos, uno de los dos debería ir a la biblioteca a sacar el polvo de los libros, vuestro padre me ha dicho que es tarea vuestra.

-Ron irá –dijo Harry inmediatamente, absteniéndose de la tarea de sacar polvo a libros que no debían tocarse desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ron, por su parte, le fulminó con la mirada, pues sabía de las dimensiones de esa sala y de todos los libros que albergaba.

-Perfecto. Una chica que me he encontrado lavando los cristales de las ventanas de la cocina también estará allí para ayudarte… con dos ya es suficiente.

Ron refunfuñó y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, no sin antes dirigir una mueca de disgusto a su mejor amigo, que sonrió triunfante.

Llegó a la biblioteca y al abrir la puerta se encontró a quien menos le apetecía ver pero con quien a la vez más le apetecía estar.

Hermione Granger.

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Iba a ser un día muy largo….

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la casa, Ginny y Lavender, por una parte, estaban haciendo las camas de todas las habitaciones. En el pasillo estaban George y Fred, cuchicheando, y alejados de Ginny, pues no le perdonaban que por su culpa pasaran un día con tan buenas condiciones meteorológicas encerrados en casa.<p>

-¿Tú también me odias? –le preguntó Ginny a Lavender. Era la primera vez en todo el día que abría la boca, y la cabeza aún le dolía de la resaca.

Lavender levantó la vista para mirar a su prima.

-Uno: Fred y George no te odian, sólo están mosqueados. Y dos: no, no te odio. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, y Arthur sólo ha reaccionado como un padre protector, aún eres su niñita… Aunque sí que pienso que te has pasado mucho con Luna.

Ginny iba a abrir la boca, pero Lavender no le dejó.

-Antes de que digas nada, quiero decirte que conoces a Luna desde que eráis pequeñas, y que no me pareció bien que te enfadaras con ella y le dijeras esas horribles cosas sólo porque se estuviera besando con un ex-novio tuyo que, y te va a doler, no te quiere y apenas te habla –Ginny hizo una mueca- además, ella tampoco sabía nada. Sé que reaccionaste así por el alcohol, pero deberías disculparte con ella, porque se siente muy culpable.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer de las mejillas de Ginny.

-Pero es que… no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento… le amo, Lavender…

Lavender se acercó a su prima y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo para consolarla e intentar apagar sus sollozos.

-Lo sé, y el amor fastidia, eso también lo sé. Pero lo superarás, porque eres una Weasley, eres fuerte y has pasado cosas peores. Si algún día el destino quiere unirte con Harry, lo hará. Pero por ahora, no te cruces en su camino, déjale experimentar…

Ginny asintió, todavía agarrada a los brazos de Lavender.

Mientras, Fred y George estaban fregando los pasillos.

-Hoy me ha llamado Lee –dijo George como quien no quiere la cosa. Fred no le contestó- me ha preguntado por ti. Dice que no le respondes a las llamadas ni a los SMS, ni tampoco a los mensajes que te deja en el Facebook…

-George, no sigas. Ya sé lo que hago o dejo de hacer respecto a Lee –dijo Fred, con frialdad. Este suspiró.

-Hermano, creo que estás siendo un poco duro. Te ha pedido perdón de mil maneras distintas.

-Si te hubiera hecho lo que a mí, tú le habrías pegado una paliza. Yo simplemente le ignoro. Así que no trates de decirme lo que está bien o no –y dicho eso, Fred se fue hacia otro pasillo.

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya más de dos horas en la biblioteca, pero Hermione se negaba a tener cualquier contacto con Ron. Se había situado al lado opuesto de donde este, y no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.<p>

-¿Vas a seguir de morros toda tu vida? Porque te recuerdo que vivimos juntos… -dijo Ron. Hermione no contestó, a lo que Ron gruñó y volvió a hablar- ¿tan orgullosa eres? ¿Tengo que pedirte perdón para que te sientas mejor?

Hermione se giró de repente y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-¡No necesito nada de ti para sentirme mejor! –gritó, para volver a girarse y seguir con su tarea.

Ron no daba crédito a las palabras de la chica.

-Y pensar que yo… -susurró, pero se detuvo y cogió un libro para quitarle el polvo. Hermione, que le había oído, se giró y, sin levantar la voz, preguntó:

-Y pensar que tú, ¿qué?

-Déjalo. –dijo Ron como toda respuesta.

-No quiero.

-Pues para empezar, a tanta distancia no puedo mantener una conversación. –lo había dicho para picarla, pero la chica, tan obtusa como orgullosa, se acercó a él.

-¿Alguna excusa más?

Ron se quedó sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la muchacha. Le sacaba de quicio. Entonces miró a su alrededor, al libro en sus manos y al libro que ella sostenía en las suyas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó ella, más curiosa que enfadada.

-¿No te recuerda a nada? Tú y yo solos, en una sala llena de libros libros, discutiendo…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-Cuando nos castigaron la semana pasada. Qué fuerte…

Observó la sonrisa de Ron y sus blancos dientes. No entendía cómo en apenas dos semanas había conseguido sentir más que por Draco en meses. Supongo que así era el amor; una locura que llegaba impredeciblemente y que lo hacía para quedarse permanentemente.

-¿Ves? Eso es mucho mejor. Buen rollo, no discutir… -dijo Ron. La sonrisa se esfumó de los labios de Hermione.

-Pero es que tú y yo, por alguna razón, no podemos parar de discutir.

Ron parpadeó dos veces seguidas, intentando buscar algo ingenioso que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Entonces pensó en las palabras de Harry, "la chica tiene razón", y se sentó en el suelo, soltando un suspiro a su vez. Hermione se quedó mirándole, extrañada.

-Tengo algo que contarte –dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos- y temo que volvamos a enfadarnos… pero debo hacerlo.

Hermione se sentó también en el suelo, al lado del pelirrojo.

-Tú dirás. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron suspiró y jugueteó con sus manos antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Anoche, cuando me viste salir de la habitación de… -la tensión volvió entre ambos, y la situación se volvió algo incómoda.

-Ajá…

-No me acosté con Cho. Creo que deberías saberlo.

Asimilar la información le costó a Hermione. Por una parte, se sentía feliz, porque Ron no se había acostado con ella, pero por otra parte se sentía estúpida por todo lo que le había dicho y casi confesado.

-¿Y por qué dejaste que creyera eso? –preguntó Hermione, aunque, sorprendentemente sin enfado ni reproche en su voz.

Ron suspiró otra vez y, sin mirarla, dijo.

-Porque quería joderte. Quería joderte como a mí me jodió la llamada que te hizo Malfoy cuando estábamos… ya sabes.

Hermione se sonrojó, sin saber qué decir. Si lo que decía Ron era cierto, aquello era entonces una declaración indirecta de amor. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, alguien irrumpió en la sala.

-Por fin os encuentro… -era Bill- id a cambiaros ya, Charlie y su prometida llegarán en una hora.


	12. La prometida de Charlie

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Os cuelgo ya otro episodio, para compensar mi falta durante meses... No es muy largo, pero tiene bastante e introduce también lo que pasará a continuación...**

**También os aviso que he estado revisando la historia y he corregido algunos errores que he encontrado. Nada más.**

**Besos.**

**Mila**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12. La prometida de Charlie<strong>

Arthur Weasley estaba más nervioso de lo normal. Era como la primera vez que Bill le había traído a Fleur a casa, solo que en ese momento sólo eran novios, no prometidos. Charlie había insistido, además, en ir a buscarla él mismo para hacer más amena la sorpresa. En ese momento, todos los que se albergaban en La Madriguera se encontraban en la mesa, con las criadas alrededor preparadas para servir, y unos deliciosos manjares para comer.

-Pst, eh. –susurró Fred a Harry, George y Ron. Estos se giraron para mirarle y el pelirrojo sonrió traviesamente- ¿cuánto os apostáis a que es un cardo?

Los otros tres rieron y empezaron las apuestas, cuando oyeron la puerta del salón abrirse y aparecer dos personas. Instintivamente, todos, curiosos, se giraron, y los tres Weasley y Harry se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ninguno había acertado en sus suposiciones. Charlie aparecía de brazos con una hermosa chica alta, esbelta, rubia y de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido verde ajustado que le llegaba a las rodillas y maquillada levemente; una chica que parecía físicamente todo lo contrario que su pareja. Para acabar de rematarlo todo, sonreía cálidamente. Las chicas enrojecieron sus mejillas, envidiosas de tanta belleza. A Hermione la chica le resultó vagamente familiar.

-Sentimos el retraso –dijo Charlie, acercándose a las dos sillas libres- antes de nada, quiero presentaros a mi futura esposa, Daphne Greengrass.

A Hermione el corazón le dio un bulto al oír el nombre. Claro que sabía quién era, había oído su nombre y en especial su apellido, numerosas veces.

"Tenemos un grave problema", fue su pensamiento.

* * *

><p>La cena ya había acabado y paulatinamente la gente iba levantándose de la mesa, excepto los anfitriones. Todos estaban encantados con la mujer que Charlie había llevado a casa; su aspecto la dejaba como una mujer refinada y difícil de conversar, pero había demostrado ser todo lo contrario.<br>Luna buscó a Harry con la mirada. Este estaba hablando con Ron pero, al sentirse observado, posó sus ojos sobre la rubia y sonrió. Esta le hizo una seña y se dirigió al jardín. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que ir al baño… -y le dejó sin que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar, y extrañado porque su dirección era contraria al baño, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo porque Hermione se puso delante de él, con cara de circunstancias.

-Ron, necesito hablar contigo.

Harry encontró a Luna delante de la piscina, sentada en la hierba y mirando al cielo. Este se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, aunque ella no sonreía.

-Hola, Luna…

Luna no dijo nada, tan sólo le sonrió tristemente. Harry supo en ese momento que algo iba mal. Intentó coger su mano, pero ella la apartó directamente y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo, algo extrañado.

La rubia suspiró y tardó un minuto o dos a mirar a esos hermosos ojos verde oliva de los que se había encaprichado. Pero había tomado una dura decisión, y debía seguirla.

-Me cuesta mucho decirte eso, y más cuando ni siquiera ha empezado algo real entre nosotros, pero debo hacerlo.

A Harry se le oprimió el pecho. Su voz, lánguida y triste, y sus palabras, tenían un sabor a despedida y a ruptura. ¿Cómo era posible si apenas hacía un día que se habían besado?

-Ginny apenas me habla. Nunca he tenido la misma relación con ella que con Ron, pero sigue siendo mi prima y la adoro. Y hoy todo el día ha ido con un semblante triste, y sé que es por ti. No sé a ciencia cierta qué pasó entre vosotros dos en el pasado, pero lo que sí sé, por lo que veo, es que te quiere, y no quiero ser yo quien se interponga entre vosotros.

-Luna, no me digas eso. Ginny y yo estuvimos saliendo, pero rompimos por su culpa, y hace ya tiempo que me olvidé de ella. Me gustas tú, y me gustaría…

-Harry, no sigas –interrumpió- entre tú y yo hay mucha distancia entre medio, y aunque lo intentáramos, eso sería peor. A Ginny la tienes cerca, y si te hizo daño puedes perdonarla, y…

-Luna, ¿por qué me besaste anoche si ahora tienes intención de rechazarme? –notaba sus ojos cristalizados. No sabía por qué, pero todo le salía mal, sus relaciones siempre fallaban y era él quien acababa con el corazón roto, y no quería que pasara lo mismo con esa chica de ojos soñadores, con ella; no.

-No quiero rechazarte, a mí me gustas, pero es mejor así.

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera vamos a intentarlo? ¿Estás segura?

Luna meditó la pregunta de Harry. Ese chico la volvía loca, había intentado ocultarlo desde el momento en que le había visto, pero acababa de salir de una larga relación, su prima lo estaba pasando mal por él y estaba segura de que ella lo pasaría mal en cuanto se acabara la semana. Lo mejor era evitarse el disgusto.

-Segura.

Harry, enfadado, se levantó y dio media vuelta sin dirigirle más la palabra, y Luna se quedó, delante de la clara agua de la piscina observando su reflejo del cual brotaban lágrimas de los ojos.

Harry, furioso, volvió al salón y se dirigió directamente hasta Ginny, que mantenía una animada conversación junto a Lavender y su hermano Fred.

-Estarás contenta, ¿no? –le dijo, casi gritando. Lavender y Fred se miraron, extrañados, y Ginny puso cara de desconcierto.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? –preguntó, preocupada por el semblante furioso con el que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Mira, Ginny, ya me arruinaste la vida una vez. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

Y dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se fue. Fred, desconcertado, miró a su hermana, algo extrañado, antes de preguntar:

-¿De qué va todo esto?

* * *

><p>-Hermione, si lo que me has contado es cierto, tenemos que advertir a Charlie inmediatamente… -dijo Ron, algo alterado. La castaña le había llevado a la habitación donde dormía y estaban ambos sentados en su cama.<p>

-No lo sé. Ya hace tiempo de esto que te cuento, y no quiero tomar una decisión precipitada… yo hablaría antes con tu padre, porque si hablamos directamente con tu hermano y resulta que me equivoco, podría causar un daño irreparable en su relación.

Ron asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras de la castaña, y, tras un reflexivo silencio entre los dos, ambos percibieron por primera vez en los veinte minutos que llevaban juntos que estaban solos. La atmosfera se tensó de repente y ninguno supo qué decir.

-Este… -empezó el pelirrojo, buscando algo ingenioso que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-¿De verdad te jodió la llamada de Draco? –Hermione lo dijo de un tirón, sin siquiera pensar. Los ojos azules de Ron la miraron directamente, desconcertados.

-¿De verdad quieres empezar otra vez esta conversación, Hermione?

Esta meditó antes de asentir, sin dudar. Ron profirió un bufido y se levantó de la cama.

-Pues no es justo que te conteste, joder. Siempre he sido yo quien ha hablado. Tú nunca has tenido el valor de decirme nada.

Hermione le miró, extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ron la miró fijamente, acercándose a ella.

-Pues a lo que oyes. Las dos veces que nos hemos besado ha sido porque yo lo he empezado, y esas dos veces has sido tú lo que le has parado. Y encima después me pides explicaciones, actúas como si quisieras que siguiera detrás de ti, te molestó lo de Cho… cuando eres tú la que tiene novio, no yo. Hermione, esto no puede seguir así, porque cada vez que intento sacarte de mi cabeza, apareces con cualquier excusa para acercarte a mí. Si no tienes intención de romper con Malfoy, no me pidas explicaciones. Y si me las pides, dámelas antes tú a mí, porque creo que me las merezco.

Ron esperó una respuesta de Hermione, pero esta sólo abajó la vista avergonzada. Al ver que no tenía ninguna intención de contestar, soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación a grandes pasos. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el pasillo, una voz le detuvo:

-¡Ron, espera!

Hermione se acercaba a él corriendo y con los ojos cristalizados. Evitó mirarlos para no sentirse culpable.

-Perdóname. Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta con todo esto. Pero si quieres una explicación, te la daré. No se me dan muy bien estas cosas, ¿sabes?, mi única relación ha sido con Draco. He intentado convencerme a mí misma de que le amo, pero no es así. Y si sigo con él es porque él me sacó del fondo de un pozo, y se lo agradezco… A veces creo que no me quiere, pero si lo hizo fue por alguna razón. Y cuando parecía que todo iba bien entre nosotros dos, apareciste tú. Te conocí por accidente pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y soy muy egoísta, y no soy capaz de decirte cara a cara lo que siento por ti. Pero me siento tan feliz cuando tú me lo insinúas…

Ron observó a aquella chica. Un mechón de su castaño pelo caía rebeldemente por encima de su frente. Sus ojos le miraban fijamente, algo avergonzados por la confesión que acababa de hacer. Supo, entonces, que no necesitaba nada más. Se acercó a ella y le acarició suavemente la cara, memorizando cada lugar de ella. Sonrió, y ella también encorvó una tímida sonrisa. Y Ron, todavía agarrando su cara, se acercó a sus labios y la besó, dando rienda suelta a los sentimientos que llevaba días intentando reprimir. Sus lenguas encajaban perfectamente, felices, y en nada pensaban. No pensaban en cómo tan sólo dos semanas podían haberse enamorado así el uno del otro, cómo habían podido discutir y sufrir por el otro. No pensaban, tampoco, en las consecuencias que todo aquello traería a su familia, ni tampoco en que Draco Malfoy seguía en medio de lo que parecía imposible. Ron olía a vainilla, y Hermione a fresas. Y ese beso hacía que ambos sentidos se mezclaran. Vainilla con fresas…

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Sobresaltados, ambos interrumpieron ese beso para girarse, donde cuatro figuras les observaban con una mezcla de desconcierto, sorpresa y preocupación en sus rostros.


	13. Complicaciones

**¡Hola!**

**Bien es el segundo capítulo que cuelgo este mes... jaja pero debo compensaros mi falta.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, los reviews y los que ponéis en favorito mi historia me animáis un monton... **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. Complicaciones<strong>

Su móvil sonó en medio de una conversación. Miró la llamada entrante, hizo una mueca y se disculpó para atender la llamada. Se dirigió a un rincón de la sala y, cuando se hubo percatado de que estaba completamente sola, la atendió.

-¿Qué quieres?

(…)

-No, no es un buen momento para hablar contigo, ni con mamá o papá. Acabo de conocer a mis futuros suegros, ¿sabes?

(…)

-Me da igual. Ya está todo dicho. Ya te llamaré un día de estos, si tan urgente es…

(…)

-Adiós.

Suspiró al colgar. A estas alturas, ¿por qué la llamaban? Justo en aquel momento… Disfrazó una sonrisa en su rostro para ocultar su desconcierto y volvió junto a Charlie y sus padres.

-¿Quién te llamaba a estas horas, querida? –le preguntó este, cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Oh, mi mejor amiga. Está de viaje en Dubái, y no se acordaba del cambio de horario… -mintió.

Era preferible seguir manteniéndolo todo en secreto.

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la misma cama donde minutos antes habían estado hablando. La diferencia es que ahora estaban a mucha distancia el uno del otro, con la cabeza agachada y avergonzados. Delante de ellos, Fred, George, Ginny y Lavender les miraban sin poder entender lo que había pasado.<p>

-Bien. ¿Nos vais a decir ya cuánto tiempo lleváis enrollados? –preguntó Fred, con un deje de furia en su voz.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estamos enrollados –respondió Ron, resoplando impacientemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué era ese beso? ¿Os estabais dando las buenas noches? –dijo con sorna. George, al ver que Ron iba a responder con enfado, intervino.

-Ya está bien, Fred. Te estás pasando.

Lavender y Ginny observaban la situación, demasiado estupefactas como para decir nada. Los cuatro, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos, les habían pillado _in fraganti _en medio del pasillo dándose un apasionado beso que no tenía nada de infantil ni fraternal, y les habían conducido a una habitación para hablar de ello.

-A ver, para empezar… -dijo George, más calmado- ¿se puede saber cómo se os ocurre besaros en medio del pasillo cuando cualquiera puede veros? Tenéis suerte de que no haya sido Bill quien os haya pillado, o peor aún, papá…

Ron y Hermione enrojecieron, apartando la vista.

-Y para acabar, no sé cómo ha ocurrido esto. Puedo entender que vais al mismo colegio, probablemente a la misma clase y podáis sentiros atraídos el uno por el otro viviendo juntos…

-No, yo no lo puedo entender –interrumpió Ginny, furiosa, y con los ojos cristalizados, aunque Hermione supuso que no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de presenciar- ¡Somos familia ahora! ¡Nuestros padres se van a casar! Y, Hermione, ¡tienes novio!

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? –dijo esta, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Era la primera vez que abría la boca. Ginny no dijo nada más.

Fred iba a hablar, pero George lo evitó y le cogió para llevarlo en una esquina de la habitación para comentarle algo. Ambos susurraron durante al menos dos minutos, mientras Hermione y Ron seguían bajo la mirada reprobadora de Lavender y, sobretodo, de Ginny. Al cabo de un rato, los dos gemelos pelirrojos volvieron a dirigirse a ellos y, con el semblante duro, George habló:

-¿Decís que sólo os habéis besado?

Ambos asintieron, y Ron añadió:

-Tres veces. Contadas.

George asintió.

-No vamos a decirle nada a papá y a Jane. Pero –dijo, al advertir las miradas de alivio y casi felicidad de Hermione y Ron- si dejáis de hablar el uno con el otro.

Ambos se miraron, extrañados y alarmados.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Ron- ¿estás prohibiendo que nos hablemos siquiera? ¿Sabes que vivimos en la misma casa?

-A ver chicos, tampoco digo que os comportéis como si el otro no existiera, pero que reduzcáis vuestra… "relación" a la cordialidad. De otra forma, si vemos que estos encuentros continúan, tendremos que advertir a papá –habló otra vez George, sin perder la paciencia.

-No puedo creer que mis propios hermanos me amenacen –dijo Ron, levantándose furiosamente para salir de la habitación, pero Fred le cogió del brazo violentamente.

-¡No puedo creer que no nos entiendas! ¿Eres idiota, o qué te pasa? ¿Es que no entiendes que para nosotros es más difícil? –a rastras, le volvió a sentar en la cama. Hermione seguía cabizbaja- Como bien acaba de decir Ginny, Hermione no está soltera, y, lo más importante, papá por primera vez en cuatro años ha vuelto a sonreír de manera sincera, cuando antes sólo seguía adelante por nosotros. Nunca fue egoísta ni interpuso sus sentimientos a los nuestros. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? ¿Por qué te empeñas en arriesgar la felicidad que ahora mismo siente papá por un capricho de adolescente? Ellos ya son adultos y tienen claro lo que quieren, pero vosotros sólo sois unos estúpidos niñatos de 17 años, y os aseguro que aunque ahora creáis que lo que sentís es amor eterno, esto se acabará, y por vuestra culpa, todos nos salpicaremos de ello.

-Mira Fred –dijo Ron, poniéndose delante de Fred y levantando la voz.- puedo darte la razón de lo que dices acerca papá, pero no te atrevas a insultarnos o decirnos niñatos sólo porque estás resentido porque tú y Katie, que habéis sido pareja desde que tenías mi edad, hayáis roto. No voy a permitir que me metas en tu mala suerte, ¿entendido?

George, Lavender y Ginny tuvieron que agarrar a Fred para que este no se abalanzara hacia su hermano. Ron se dirigió a la puerta, y Hermione fue detrás de él, sin decir nada. Cuando Ron estaba girando el pomo, George habló:

-Ron, Fred no lo ha expresado bien, pero lo que te he advertido sigue en pie. Si nos enteramos de que seguís viéndoos a escondidas, avisaremos a papá para que tome las medidas necesarias.

El pelirrojo no contestó y salió de la habitación. Hermione se atrevió a mirar a Ginny una última vez, con la esperanza de que se hubiera relajado, aunque no se sorprendió al ver que su rostro la fulminaba con desprecio. Hermione salió detrás de Ron y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le dijo, poniéndose delante de él. Ron suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dejando claro que no había otra opción.

-¿Y esas caras? –Harry se dirigía hacia ellos, desconcertado primero por verles juntos hablando y sin odio en sus caras, y segundo por la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos.

-Ahora te cuento –dijo Ron- buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches –dijo la castaña, como respuesta.

Ron le sonrió tristemente y le acarició el brazo. Luego le hizo un gesto a Harry y ambos le dieron la espalda y se fueron. Hermione supo al instante su significado. La triste sonrisa, la caricia… una distante despedida.

Y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Los gemelos, Ginny y Lavender no quitaban el ojo de encima a Ron y Hermione, y a la mínima que percibían una corta distancia entre los dos enamorados intercedían de forma u otra. Por su parte, Hermione había empezado a hablar más con Luna, que parecía que era la única que no se enteraba de nada, puesto que Ginny había dejado de dirigirle la palabra y Lavender se encontraba siempre con la pelirroja para animarla. Ron sólo hablaba con Harry. Por otra parte, Fleur y Bill no dejaban de hablar en susurros a todas horas, ambos con un posado de visible tristeza, y parecía que los únicos que vivían en una nube eran Charlie y Daphne, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y Percy y Audrey.

-Llevan días muy extraños… se han dividido entre ellos y apenas hablan. Y sus caras… reflejan tristeza, no creáis que no lo he notado… -dijo Jane un día, preocupada, tras una silenciosa cena con vanos intentos para animarla, a Nymphadora, Remus, Xenophilius, Arnold, Shila y Arthur.

-Son jóvenes, querida. Deben haber discutido por alguna tontería. –trató de animarla Nymphadora, viendo los ojos cristalizados de la mujer.

-Pero es que incluso Bill y Fleur se pasan el día susurrando, y tu padre –dijo dirigiéndose a su futuro marido- apenas sale de su habitación. No sé, quizá nuestra visita aquí ha sido demasiado precipitada. Sé que quedan sólo dos días para que marchemos todos, pero quizá debería coger a Hermione e irnos nosotras dos a Londres…

-¡No digas eso! –Intervino entonces el prometido de Jane, alterado- como dice Nymphadora, son todos jóvenes. Incluso Bill y Fleur, a pesar de todo, siguen con el gusanillo de la adolescencia. Tienen sus secretos. No tienes la culpa de nada…

-Arthur tiene razón –dijo Remus, agarrado a su esposa- sólo quedan dos días. Si mañana les vemos todavía con esta actitud, ya hablaremos con ellos entonces, pero mientras tanto no te preocupes y sácate tus conclusiones precipitadas de la cabeza. Son jóvenes, Jane, y hay cosas que todavía no están preparados para contarnos a nosotros los adultos. Tenemos que respetar su intimidad.

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina, Ginny y Lavender, curiosas al oír voces en la cocina, se habían acercado para escuchar. Sus caras de desconcierto eran ahora mayores al ver que toda la Madriguera entera se percatado de la tensión que reinaba entre ellos, demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta de que su actitud preocupaba a los mayores, pero sobretodo, a la futura esposa de Arthur Weasley.

-Esto no puede continuar así –susurró Ginny a su prima- nunca había existido tanta mala convivencia entre mi familia. Me siento culpable, Lav. Debemos solucionarlo todo…

-Tiene gracia que lo digas cuando eres una de las causantes.

Hermione Granger, que también había escuchado la conversación de los adultos, se encontraba ahora dando cara delante de Ginny y Lavender. Le había costado mucho dar el paso; todavía se sentía una intrusa entre los Weasley, pero por el momento le habían arrebatado lo único que ahora la hacía sentir viva; a Ron, que llevaba días sin hablarle. Había intentado una vez ir a su habitación cuando todos dormían, pero este había rehusado todo intento de conversación. Lo entendía. Tres de sus hermanos y su prima le habían hecho sentirse culpable, y ahora todos estaban pagando las consecuencias. Además, la castaña estaba harta de los cuchicheos y las miradas furtivas que ambas les lanzaban a Luna y a ella, y también del vacío que recibía por parte de sus futuros hermanastros.

-Hermione, ¿estás loca? ¡Nos van a pillar escuchando a hurtadillas! –dijo Lavender en un susurro.

-Me da igual. Sólo vengo a deciros una cosa –cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, antes de hablar- Sé, como dijiste tú misma, Ginny, que tengo novio. Pero las cosas con Draco ya hace tiempo que no funcionan, e incluso creo que nunca funcionaron, y no sé por qué pero todos os entestáis en decir que somos la pareja perfecta… y te aseguro que no lo somos. –El silencio por parte de las dos jóvenes le dio permiso para continuar- ¿sabes?, yo no he escogido enamorarme de Ron. Porque le amo, lo creáis o no, porque aunque le conozco desde hace dos semanas él me ha hecho sentir cosas que nadie ha conseguido hacerme sentir. Y os aseguro que sabemos que nuestra situación no es fácil, que nuestros padres están prometidos y que vivimos bajo el mismo techo; y también hemos intentado reprimirlo. Pero no hemos podido. Y sobre todo tú, Ginny, deberías entender lo que no es poder reprimir los sentimientos y lo mal que se pasa por amor. No quiero hacerle daño a Arthur, y mucho menos a mi madre, se merecen la felicidad que les aguarda. Pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a Ron si tengo la oportunidad de descubrir que es, como yo siento, el hombre de mi vida, y sé que si lo es, tarde o temprano ellos lo entenderán, porque somos hermanastros, pero no hermanos de sangre. Y gracias a vosotros quizá nunca podré, pasaré el peor infierno de año porque tenéis un concepto equivocado de lo que visteis. –dio media vuelta, pero luego se arrepintió y volvió a girarse, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ah y, Ginny, Luna ha rechazado a Harry por ti. Los dos llevan días sin dirigirse la palabra porque ella no quiere hacerte daño. Así que ya ves, tú puedes conseguir lo que quieres, aunque para ello tengas que hacer daño a los demás. Enhorabuena. Compadezco a la gente que se cruce en tu camino.

Y entonces sí que se marchó, dejando estupefactas a las dos muchachas, que no se atrevían siquiera a mirarse a la cara la una a la otra.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí en medio del pasillo paradas? –dijo Arnold Brown, de repente, saliendo de la cocina. Ambas se sobresaltaron y marcharon corriendo, la pelirroja reflexionando acerca las palabras que su hermanastra le había dicho y sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno primero de todo... aclararos que no odio al personaje de Ginny... sé que muchos de mis lectores por vuestros reviews os gustaría que estuviera con Harry. No la quiero pintar como una bruja ni mucho menos, pero ella tiene sentimientos como todos los humanos, y todos en el amor, si os habéis enamorado, sabréis lo que es querer ser egoísta... <strong>

**Aún no sé qué voy a hacer con ella, si la voy a dejar con Harry al final o no... Pero no os preocupéis que ella no acabará triste esta historia.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, lo que queráis. Esta historia también es vuestra.**

**Besos! **


	14. La historia de Daphne

**Buenas a todos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Como he estado tantos meses sin actualizar, ahora que es verano intentaré hacerlo con más regularidad, dos veces al mes almenos.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, os agradezco a todos mis lectores vuestra paciencia y que sigáis conmigo...**

**Besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14. La historia de Daphne<strong>

-Fleur, no hagas sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento. Sabes que lo he intentado de mil maneras, pero no quiere reaccionar –dijo Bill a su esposa. Ambos se encontraban sentados en su respectivo lugar en su cama de matrimonio, discutiendo un tema que llevaba días en su cabeza.

-Entogses dile que hablagás digegtamente con tu pagde –fueron las palabras de la francesa. Bill asintió.

-Hablaré con el abuelo una vez más y, si no reacciona, se lo voy a decir. Creo que tienen derecho a saberlo todos… quedan tan sólo unos pocos meses.

Los ojos de Bill reflejaban tristeza. Fleur le acarició la cabeza y le besó en la comisura de los labios. El mayor de los hijos de Arthur Weasley sonrió a su mujer y le acarició su ya enorme barriga.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantó en su penúltimo día de estada en La Madriguera mucho más animada. Le había sentado bien decirle lo que pensaba a las dos chicas. Se sentía un poco mal sobre todo por Ginny, pero no había otra forma de que reaccionaran. Su beso con Ron había disipado cualquier otra duda, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él hasta el final, porque ya era hora de empezar a ser egoísta.<p>

No había disfrutado mucho de sus visitas a los pueblos de los alrededores de Sheffield, pero su cabeza no se lo había permitido. Ese día, después de desayunar, fueron todos a la piscina. Como ya era habitual, Ron y Harry nunca iban con ellos, se encerraban junto Teddy dentro de la mansión, ya que el pequeño no sabía nadar aún y a su madre no le gustaba que se metiera dentro de la piscina si no podía estar ella misma supervisando. Luna y Hermione se sentaban ajenas a los demás, conversando. Se habían hecho íntimas en pocos días, y la castaña había descubierto en quien pensaba que era una chica con sólo locuras en el cerebro, a una muchacha cuerda, agradable y divertida que le había hecho olvidar todo lo demás. Se habían abierto el corazón el día antes, cuando Hermione iba a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luna salía del baño, y la había visto de pleno. Ambas habían acabado con helado de chocolate en la habitación de la rubia, que tenía una cama de matrimonio, llorando y confesando sus sentimientos por dos muchachos inseparables.

El móvil de Hermione sonó, y resopló al ver que la llamada entrante era de Draco.

-Ahora vengo –le dijo a Luna. No tenía ganas de hablar con su novio. No sabía qué hacer al respecto con él. Cada vez recibía sus llamadas con un vago entusiasmo, y no le escuchaba cuando él le relataba sus anécdotas por Roma. Además, tenía la sensación de que su insistente interés por hablar era para tenerla bajo control, que no se relajara y que recordara siempre que tenían una relación.

Ginny, al ver que Hermione se alejaba de Luna, tomó la decisión que llevaba toda la noche rondando por su cabeza. Las palabras de su hermanastra eran ciertas; su corazón albergaba aún la esperanza de que, si su prima le había rechazado, todavía tenía una oportunidad. Pero sabía que había sido egoísta; Harry no le dirigía la palabra, solamente hablaba con Ron y su rostro estaba permanentemente enmarcado por la tristeza al no poder estar junto a la rubia que, muy a desgana de Ginny, amaba. Luna también había sufrido las consecuencias de ello.

Temerosamente, se acercó a la muchacha. Esta, al percatarse de su presencia la miró con una mezcla de temor y desconcierto, pero esperó a que hablara.

-Luna, tengo que hablar contigo.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, es fantástico. –era la frase que Hermione repetía continuamente mientras escuchaba la aburrida y monótona ruta de Draco por Venecia.<p>

_-Bueno, ya queda menos para vernos. Llegarás el lunes, ¿verdad?_

-Sí. –dijo Hermione, contenta al percatarse del casi final de la conversación.

_-Entonces quizá podríamos quedar por la tarde. Mañana yo ya vuelvo a Londres._

-Imposible, nosotros llegamos por la noche –mintió descaradamente, llegaban después de comer, lo que le daba tiempo suficiente para ver a su novio-, y no creo que mi madre me deje salir entonces. Nos vemos el martes en clase, ¿vale?

_-De acuerdo –dijo él- te llamo esta noche, preciosa._

"Espero que no lo hagas" pensó ella al colgar.

Había entrado dentro de la mansión para conversar con su novio. Fuera la cobertura no era buena. Ahora, mientras se dirigía otra vez al patio, oyó una voz que hablaba en susurros en la cocina. Curiosa, fue a ver quién era y vio a Daphne, la prometida de Charlie, en un rincón de espaldas a ella hablando bajo por teléfono. Aunque no podía entender lo que decía, oyó palabras como "los Weasley" o "mi prometido". A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había estado tantos días sumida en su propia miseria que no se había acordado más de lo que le había comentado a Ron hacía varias noches. Daphne Greengrass no era de fiar, y lo sabía de primera mano. Unas palabras con Draco el mismo día que se la habían presentado habían sido suficientes para corroborarlo, así que ya era hora de actuar.

Entró sonoramente en la cocina, para que la prometida de Charlie se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Al verla, se despidió efusivamente y colgó el teléfono.

-Hola. –dijo, algo nerviosa.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Hermione, sin rodeos. Ya estaba cansada de tanta discreción y tontería. Daphne se sorprendió por el interés de la hija de la prometida de su suegro. Además, percibió en sus ojos desconfianza.

-Oh, mi mejor amiga. Está en Dubái ahora, de luna de miel… -aunque ya había utilizado esa mentira antes, tuvo la sensación de que no surtiría efecto.

-Daphne, salgo con Draco Malfoy –las palabras de Hermione sorprendieron a la chica. Draco…- hablé con él el otro día. Lo sé todo.

"De todos los chicos que deben haber en Londres, ¿por qué precisamente tiene que salir con él?" pensó Daphne, y suspiró. Aguantó la mirada a Hermione, desafiante.

-Te aseguro que no sabes nada...

-Bien, entonces veamos que piensan los Weasley de todo ello.

Y se dio la vuelta, corriendo. Daphne tardó en reaccionar y, preocupada, la siguió para evitar lo que de la boca de esa chica podía salir.

* * *

><p>Luna, tras conversar con Ginny, se había levantado para ir en busca de Harry, más animada de lo que había estado en los últimos días. La pelirroja le había pedido perdón por su reacción y por los insultos que había profesado hacia su persona, y también la había animado a que aprovechara y hablara con Harry porque era una maravillosa persona.<p>

Le encontró en el salón, donde también estaban Arthur, Bill, Charlie, en una mesa hablando, y Ron y Teddy, en el sofá junto a él. Todos se giraron a mirarla al oírla entrar. Harry también con sorpresa, al ver que le miraba directamente a él y además sonriendo, mientras que los demás, excepto Ron, no se percataron de ese detalle y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes de la entrada de la rubia. Se acercó a él y dijo, tímidamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

A Harry no le dio tiempo a contestar, puesto que unas voces gritando se acercaban al salón, impidiendo cualquier intento de conversación. Todos, sobresaltados, se giraron hacia la puerta, por donde entraban Hermione y Daphne, discutiendo.

-Hermione, enserio, vas a cometer un gran error…

-¡Déjame! Me lo he callado todo, incluso decidí darte el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –dijo Arthur, sorprendido, al ver la entrada de las dos muchachas.

-Ron, yo tenía razón. Arthur, Daphne nos ha engañado desde que ha llegado. Y a ti –dijo ahora, dirigiéndose a Charlie- lleva tiempo engañándote.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Charlie, extrañado.

-Hermione… -intentó disuadirla por última vez Daphne, pero la castaña ignoró sus palabras.

-¡Los Greengrass son familiares directos de los Malfoy! Lorraine Malfoy, hermana del padre de Draco, mi novio, está casada con Byron Greengrass. Trabajan en la misma empresa, solo que los Greengrass en otra sede. Me lo contó Draco –chilló Hermione.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Perdona mi ignorancia Hermione, pero, ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo Bill, quien visiblemente no entendía nada. Harry y Luna parecían compartir su ignorancia, y Teddy se escondía en el regazo de Ron, asustado por los gritos de la castaña.

Sin embargo, Arthur se había levantado de su asiento, a todas luces contrariado. Él sí lo había entendido.

-Bill, ¿no te acuerdas que hace tres meses recibimos una denuncia de fraude por parte del bufete de abogados de Lucius Malfoy?

El mayor de los Weasley asintió, aunque seguía sin seguir entendiendo cuál era el problema.

-Al parecer, la familia está en bancarrota –explicó Arthur, para que lo entendiera- y por lo visto, su lema es "situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas". Han denunciado mi cadena de bancos por fraude y malversación de fondos.

-Pero –dijo Bill, horrorizado- ¿cómo han podido hacer algo así? Si además es mentira, les podría caer una buena si se enteran de que la denuncia no es verdad.

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Desconocía –dijo ahora, dirigiéndose a Daphne- que los Greengrass estaban emparentados con los Malfoy, o que compartían negocio. No me sorprendería que buscaran a alguien para que se infiltrara en nuestra familia para enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo al respecto o las medidas que utilizaremos para demostrar que la denuncia no…

-Te equivocas.

Para sorpresa de todos, había sido Charlie quien había pronunciado esas palabras, interrumpiendo a su padre. El chico negaba con la cabeza. Se levantó, bajo la mirada de todos los presentes, y se dirigió a Daphne:

-¿Por qué no se le has contado a Hermione?

-Se lo iba a contar, pero no me ha dado ocasión. Se ha puesto a chillar y no he podido detenerla…

-¿Contarme el qué? –dijo Hermione, mirando, sin entender nada, a Daphne.

-Será mejor que os sentéis todos –fueron las palabras de Charlie. Arthur se dirigió a Ron, Harry y Luna, para pedirles que salieran de la habitación, pero este le paró- no hace falta, de todas formas es justo que todos se enteren.

Arthur, Ron; todavía con Teddy en brazos, Harry, Daphne, Charlie, Luna y Hermione se sentaron en la enorme mesa que ocupaba el salón. Bill ya estaba sentado.

Daphne suspiró antes de contar su historia.

-Nunca he estado a gusto con mi familia. Sus ambiciones eran distintas a las mías. Mi padre pretendía que me casara con Geoffrey Hooper, el hijo de un abogado de su bufete, para así asegurarse una buena dote y un futuro económicamente estable para mí. –Todos la escuchaban, curiosos- mi hermana Astoria es modelo y se casó con un diseñador, así que por ella no tenían que preocuparse. Siempre obedeció a mis padres en todo. Pero yo quería estudiar arqueología, y ellos no me dejaban. Tuve que empezar la carrera de derecho porque me obligaron, y me prometieron con él a instancias mías. Fijaron la boda para cuando yo terminara mi primer año de carrera, me hicieron una encerrona, porque sabían que me negaba a ello, y no podía hacer nada. Mi infelicidad era tal que incluso contemplé horribles opciones para… bueno –carraspeó y continuó- finalmente, el día de la boda, planté a Hooper en el altar. Sólo tenía diecinueve años, era joven y no pensaba dejar que me amargaran la vida de esa forma y además atarme a un chico con el que no tenía nada que ver. La familia de mi prometido, indignada, rompió toda relación con mi familia y nos dejaron fatal. Mi padre pretendía hacerme la vida imposible, decía que había manchado su reputación. Finalmente, una noche, por un arrebato, decidí escaparme y no les dejé una nota. Cogí un tren y me fui a Leeds a vivir con mi tía Camellia, hermana de mi madre, con la que hace años que no se habla. Es mi tía favorita, y seguíamos manteniendo correspondencia. Gracias a su ayuda económica y los trabajos que pude encontrar, pude sacarme la carrera de Arqueología y posteriormente conseguí un trabajo en Rumanía hace cuatro meses, donde conocí a Charlie.

El segundo de los Weasley sonrió a su prometida y le cogió la mano.

-Pero, ¿no sois pareja desde hace dos meses? –dijo Arthur, recordando cuando Ginny se lo había preguntado. Charlie asintió, y aclaró.

-Sí, pero hace cuatro meses que nos conocemos. Nos hicimos amigos enseguida, y ella me contó que no se hablaba con sus padres mucho antes de que los Malfoy te denunciaran. –Aclaró- cuando todo eso ocurrió, decidimos esperar antes de contarte que Daphne está emparentada con ellos.

-Sólo por apellidos –añadió ella- realmente no tengo nada que ver con todos ellos… con perdón Hermione, sé que tu pareja es Draco…

Lo había dicho al ver la seria expresión de Hermione, pero sus dudas no se debían a ello.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cuchicheabas antes en la cocina y has colgado al verme? –preguntó.

Daphne suspiró.

-Hablaba con mi hermana Astoria. –Miró a Arthur- el otro día, cuando me disculpé para atender una llamada, no era una amiga mía desde Dubái. Mi hermana es la única de mi familia con la que sigo en contacto. No me juzga por lo que hice. Me contó que mis padres se han enterado de mi compromiso, y quieren evitarlo a toda costa. Sólo a Charlie se lo he contado, porque, si aún no habíamos contado que mi tío es Lucius Malfoy, todavía menos que mis padres no aceptan el compromiso… Como si tuvieran voz sobre mí, soy mayor de edad y hace años que no hablo con ellos.

Charlie asintió. Todos asimilaron lo que acababan de escuchar. Arthur sonrió, aceptando las palabras de su nuera.

-Deberíais habérmelo contado antes. A todos. Así hubiéramos evitado este lío… -miró a Hermione, que a su vez enrojeció.

-No tenía ni idea de que ella estaba saliendo con mi primo –comentó Daphne- lo habría contado antes entonces, para evitar confusiones.

-Siento haberte chillado… -dijo la castaña, tímidamente. Daphne negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Te preocupas por tu familia, y no lo sabías todo. Lo entiendo.

Al terminar la explicación, todos volvieron a hablar animadamente. La sala paulatinamente se fue llenando: Jane, Nymphadora, Percy, Audrey, Remus, a quienes les iban contando lo sucedido. Ahora que Arthur Weasley lo sabía, daba igual si los demás también. En un momento, Harry se acercó a Luna. Hermione, que estaba hablando con ella, sonrió y se fue para dejarles hablar.

-Querías decirme algo, ¿verdad? –dijo él, evitando mirarla a los ojos. La rubia sonrió y le condujo a otra sala, donde pudieran hablar tranquilos.

-Antes de que digas nada –dijo Luna- quiero decirte que sé que quedan sólo dos días para que nos separemos de nuevo y que por mi culpa no los hemos aprovechado. He entendido que he sido tonta por no atreverme a estar contigo, porque realmente me gustas mucho Harry, y creo que siento cosas muy fuertes por ti. Ginny ha venido a hablar conmigo antes y me ha pedido perdón.

-¿Entonces…? –dijo Harry, esperanzado.

-Entonces no hay nada que me impida estar contigo.

Harry, emocionado, abrazó a Luna. Se alegraba de poder oler su perfume y acariciar su pelo después de tantos días, puesto que sólo había tenido una ocasión para hacerlo, y había sido lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo, su alegría pronto pasó.

-Luna, yo… no sé si… quedan dos días y…

-Podemos hablar todos los días –dijo ella, animada- y con la tecnología de ahora el siglo XXI, hacer incluso videoconferencias, y estoy dispuesta a convencer a mi padre para ir a Londres en Navidades, Pascua y todo el verano. Harry, he perdido demasiado el tiempo al no estar contigo, y te lo voy a compensar. No sé cómo va a salir esto, pero no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

Harry sonrió.

-Yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a renunciar.

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso donde dejaron claro sus sentimientos: la añoranza que sentían, las ganas de estar juntos y la ilusión en una relación que acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento a todos los fans de Harry y Ginny... todavía queda mucha historia y mucho por pasar, no sé cómo continuará su relación.<strong>


	15. El cumpleaños de Cho

**¡Hola, chic s!**

**Os traigo otro capítulo. Gracias por vuestros reviews... y siento no actualizar más a menudo. Pero os aseguro que esta historia no queda abandonada.**

**Disfrutad del capítulo, creo que os va a gustar ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. <strong>El cumpleaños de Cho

-Oh, William, no puedo creer que me digas esto –remugó Septimus Weasley, mirando a su nieto.

-Lo siento abuelo, pero ya hace días que Fleur hablamos porque no entras en razón. No hemos dicho nada, pero creo que mi padre tiene derecho a saberlo, y los demás…

-Pero es que esto sólo me incumbe a mí.

-Mira que eres cabezota, abuelo. Esto es cosa de familia. Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

El abuelo Weasley se quedó reflexionando. Hasta que finalmente, remugando, accedió.

-De acuerdo. Pero lo haremos a mi manera…

Y le contó la situación a Bill en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Domingo amaneció más soleado de lo normal en las afueras de Sheffield. Todos los huéspedes se levantaron, unos ilusionados por los acontecimientos, otros decepcionados por otros. Pero todos tristes por el penúltimo día de una maravillosa estancia en familia que probablemente no volvería a repetirse hasta meses después. De hecho, Angelina, la novia de George, ya se había despedido de los demás para volver a su pueblo y celebrar el cumple de su abuela.

-Hiciste lo que debías, Ginny. Me alegro –la pequeña Weasley había ido a buscar a Hermione por la mañana, ya que no la había visto ni había podido hablar con ella el día anterior. Parecía que todo iba volviendo a la normalidad. La chica sonrió tristemente.

-Eso no quita que duela menos…

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione- Mira, si Harry tiene que ser tuyo, lo será algún día. Y si no, el mundo no se acaba. Volverás a enamorarte, y te digo por experiencia que será cuando menos te lo esperes pero cuando más lo necesites…

La pelirroja supo que el suspiro que la castaña profirió era por Ron.

-Herm, sobre eso, he estado pensando, y…

-¡Bajad ya a desayunar! Estamos todos esperándoos. –Percy había aparecido y con gesto contrariado interrumpió la conversación de las dos muchachas.

-Perdona, Perce. Nos hemos distraído hablando –dijo Ginny.

Percy resopló y remugó "mujeres…" para luego desaparecer. Ambas chicas le siguieron y fueron al salón, donde todos estaban ya desayunando. Arthur Weasley hablaba por teléfono, y Jane le miraba curiosa, agarrándole la mano.

-Buenos días –dijo Ginny. Hermione miró a Ron. Estaba hablando con Harry. Se giró y ambos se quedaron mirando varios instantes mientras Hermione se sentaba. Esta le sonrió, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa; se puso rojo y, cabizbajo, volvió a girarse a Harry para seguir con su conversación. El moreno parecía muy animado y compartía discretos mimitos con Luna, que estaba sentada a su lado.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

-Bueno chicos –dijo Arthur al colgar el teléfono- acabo de recibir una llamada de Ty Chang. Nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche a su casa, dará otra fiesta de las suyas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Cho…

Nadie dijo nada. Arthur miraba a los muchachos, sobre todo al menor de sus hijos varones puesto que siempre había mostrado alegría al ir a la mansión Chang. Pero este evitaba mirar a nadie, jugueteando con su tostada. Es verdad; era el cumpleaños de la asiática, no se acordaba.

-Por cierto, Ron, me ha dicho el señor Chang que Cho tiene muchas ganas de verte y terminar algo que tenéis pendiente…

Hermione se atragantó con el zumo y Ron escupió la tostada hacia el plato de Lavender, que hizo una mueca de disgusto. Arthur, por su parte, negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo la actitud de su hijo.

-Si vamos a una fiesta de cumpleaños, deberíamos comprar un regalo, ¿no? No hace falta que vayamos todos, sólo vosotros. –dijo señalando a Ron, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny y Lavender- sois quien más gusto tendrá para comprar un regalo a una adolescente… Id a arreglaros. Fred, George, coged uno de vuestros coches y le diré a Hagrid que prepare otro…

-¿Tú no vendrás, papá? –preguntó Ginny. Este negó con la cabeza.

-Los adultos tenemos cosas que hacer, y aprovecharemos que estaréis fuera de la casa durante unas horas para hacerlo sin que nos deis la lata –bromeó Arthur Weasley. Nadie rio.

-Hemos venido varias veces a este lugar, y siempre me impresiona… -dijo Harry a Luna cuando todos hubieron salido del coche. Ya habían aparcado en el parquin más próximo de la zona comercial de la ciudad. Hagrid se despidió y quedaron en el mismo sitio cuatro horas después. Tenían tiempo suficiente de buscar un regalo y comer algo en algún restaurante.

-Bueno chicos, este es el plan. –dijo Fred- Vosotros, amigos de Cho –dijo mirando sobretodo a Ron, que se incomodó- iréis a buscar un regalo con el dinero que papá os ha dado e iréis a comer. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer por aquí. Nos vemos dentro de cuatro horas.

Sin dar ocasión a los chicos de contestar, los dos gemelos les dieron la espalda y se fueron.

-Pero qué morro… -dijo Lavender, horrorizada. Luego suspiró y miró a los presentes- ¿vamos?

El camino entre los seis era incómodo. Harry y Luna iban juntos, cogidos, haciéndose mimitos y separados de los demás. Ron, Hermione, Lavender y Ginny, debido a los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos, apenas hablaban e intentaban forzar una conversación normal sin mucho éxito.

-¿Alguna idea para el regalo? –dijo finalmente Hermione, harta de la situación. Ron estaba al otro lado de ella.

-Pues no lo sé –dijo Ginny con un suspiro- No lee libros, su gusto para la ropa es extremadamente pijo y no sé qué clase de películas le gustan…

-¿Y si le compramos una joya? –propuso Lavender- eso siempre hace ilusión.

A todos les pareció bien la idea, pero Ron remugó.

-¿Y para eso hace falta que vayamos todos juntos? Es una tontería…

-Tienes razón –dijo Ginny- ve tú a comprar la joya…

-¿Yo solo? Pero qué morro tenéis… Almenos que me acompañe alguien… ¿Harry?

El moreno ni siquiera le miró, y Ron supo que tenía ganas de pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en La Madriguera con su recién estrenada novia.

-Hermione te acompañará –dijo Ginny. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, aunque ella lo había dicho con toda naturalidad.- ¿Qué pasa? Lavender, quiero que vayamos a mirar… ropa… y Hermione podrá ayudarle a escoger algo apropiado para una chica.

Se separaron y quedaron al cabo de dos horas en el mismo lugar. Ron y Hermione estaban aún sorprendidos, como todos, por las palabras de Ginny, quien parecía no darse cuenta de que acababa de unir a los dos hermanastros que apenas pocos días antes había intentado junto sus hermanos y Lavender separar. Sin embargo, y aunque ninguno de los dos quería demostrarlo, agradecían el gesto de la pelirroja. Gracias a ella disfrutarían de dos horas asolas, juntos. La castaña sonrió; tendría tiempo para hablar con él. Sabía lo que quería, y ahora que por una vez en su vida se sentía llena como nunca, no iba a perderlo. Sólo tenía que convencer a Ron de lo mismo.

Cho Chang subió a su habitación llena de júbilo y observó los cinco vestidos que había encargado. Se los probaría uno a uno para decidir cuál le quedaría mejor para ver a Ron…

Ese pelirrojo era algo especial a los demás chicos. No estaba enamorada de él, ni mucho menos, nunca lo había estado. Pero su actitud y la insistencia que la muchacha necesitaba para conseguir pasar un rato con él asolas, eran lo que más le atraían. Le daba igual todo lo demás. No había dudado en invitarle a su cumpleaños sabiendo que aún estaba por los alrededores. Le daban igual los demás. Sabía lo que quería esa noche.

La última vez no había salido victoriosa. En ese encuentro, Ron había estado más raro de lo normal. Sabía lo que le pasaba porque lo había visto en otros de sus amigos: otra chica que había entrado en su corazón. Cho resopló. No sabía quién era la muchacha que le había robado un rato con el pelirrojo, pero le daba igual. Era el día de su cumpleaños, y sería suyo. Sí o sí.

Ron y Hermione recorrieron en silencio las calles, buscando alguna joyería de calidad para comprar algo bonito a Cho. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Hermione tenía un propósito, pero su orgullo, siempre presente, no ayudaba.

-Entremos aquí –propuso Ron al encontrar una joyería que parecía más o menos decente. Hermione aceptó y ambos entraron. La castaña se dirigió a uno de los mostradores, impresionada por los colgantes que descansaban en él, que brillaban con luz propia.

La chica que estaba detrás de la caja, que no parecía llegar a los treinta, rubia, alta, delgada y con gafas, sonrió al ver entrar a dos clientes y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó amablemente. Ron miró a Hermione y luego se dirigió a la chica y balbuceando, logró decir:

-Un regalo. Hoy es cumpleaños… no tengo idea de qué podría gustarle…

La chica miró a Hermione, luego volvió a mirar a Ron y sonrió.

-Hacéis muy buena pareja.

El pelirrojo tardó en entender que se refería a Hermione, pero no tuvo el valor de decir que la chica que le acompañaba era su hermanastra. Sólo sonrió con sinceridad, le gustaba el hecho de que esa mujer creyera que hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Es muy bonita. Creo que tengo algo que le gustará… ven conmigo ahora que nos ve –Ron la siguió. Hermione seguía mirando por la tienda, ajena; no le hacía gracia el hecho de tener que ir a comprar con Ron un regalo… para esa Cho Chang.

La muchacha llevó a Ron a la contienda, que más bien parecía un almacén. Con decisión, cogió una de las cajas que había desperdigadas y sacó de ella con delicadeza una funda. La puso delante de Ron y la abrió. El pelirrojo observó su contenido: un hermoso collar de oro. Tragó saliva.

-Es una pieza exclusiva… nos ha llegado hoy mismo y no me he atrevido a llevarla al mostrador. –explicó la dependienta.

Ron sólo pudo imaginarse el delicado cuello blanco de Hermione luciendo esa pieza cada día, con un delicado escote, una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y su enmarañado pelo alrededor. Esa pieza la haría brillar incluso más que el sol. Realmente le quedaría muy bien a la castaña.

-Es precioso… y perfecto para ella…

Realmente no estaba pensando en Cho cuando decidió aceptarlo sin ni siquiera escuchar el precio. Tenía dinero suficiente encima, y su tarjeta de crédito.

Cuando volvió a la tienda, Hermione se acercó a él.

-Ron, he visto algo que…

-Ya he elegido algo, no te preocupes –la interrumpió el chico, mirándola con una boba sonrisa, mientras la dependienta envolvía con delicadeza el collar. Realmente Ron no podía creerse que la mujer creyera que el regalo era para Hermione cuando la misma le había acompañado a la tienda, pero le daba igual. La chica le miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

Ron deseó por un instante quedarse en Sheffield. Nadie conocía a Hermione como en Londres, podrían pasear por la calle, juntos, sin temor a ser vistos por ojos que supieran que eran hermanastros. Pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad; el daño que podía hacer a su padre y a su futura esposa al saber los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior podían ser enormes, y sus hermanos ya se lo habían dejado claro.

Cuando ya se habían despedido y estaban saliendo, la dependienta dijo:

-Por cierto –ambos se giraron, y ella, desde detrás del mostrador, miró a Hermione con una sonrisa y dijo- feliz cumpleaños, bonita.

La aludida, desconcertada, no pudo darle las gracias, pero le sonrió por cortesía. No entendía nada y tampoco estaba por la labor de buscar una explicación. Se sorprendió también por Ron, quien desde que habían abandonado la tienda no paraba de sonreír pero sin dar ninguna explicación. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el punto de encuentro donde habían quedado con los demás.

El día pasó sin muchos acontecimientos. La cena era a las siete, por lo que dos horas antes la mayoría, sobre todo las chicas, se fueron a cambiar y a vestirse con la clase que acaecía ir a una reunión de una familia tan prestigiosa como eran los Chang. A las seis y media, varias limusinas alquiladas por Arthur Weasley, excepto la que Hagrid había usado para traerlos, aparcaron delante de la mansión para llevar a todos los hospedados en La Madriguera, excepto Teddy, que se quedaría en la mansión a recaudo de Fleur, que con su estado no era aconsejable salir, y Bill, que se quedaría para hacerle compañía y también del aniano Septimus Weasley, quien alegó no estar de humor para fiestas.

A las siete todos llegaron a la mansión Chang, donde la música que provenía del interior demostraba que ya había ambiente en el interior.

Al entrar, pudieron comprobar que la fiesta no sería igual que la antigua reunión que se había dado lugar. Había muchos adultos, pero la mayoría estaba compuesta por jóvenes, probablemente amigos (o conocidos) de Cho.

Solamente al entrar, como la anterior vez, Ty Chang se acercó juntamente con su esposa para saludarles.

-¡Hola a todos, a los Weasley y a la familia de los Weasley! –dio un abrazo a Arthur y saludó con cortesía a los demás.

-¿Dónde dejamos el regalo? –dijo Arthur, con el regalo que Ron le había dado cuando habían vuelto todos de la ciudad. Ty le señaló una mesa, donde estaban todos los regalos que los invitados habían ido dejando, y le explicó que la cena consistiría en un bufet libre de pie para hacer más cómoda la conversación, puesto que eran demasiados. A Hermione le recordó el primer día en la Madriguera.

Uno a uno se fueron dispersando, hasta que sólo quedaron Harry, agarrado a Luna, Hermione, Ron, Lavender y Ginny. Instantes después, Cho se acercó a ellos, con un séquito de amigos detrás y con la mirada puesta en Ron. Les saludó a todos, aunque sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo, que empezaba a incomodarse. Los chicos la felicitaron uno a uno.

-Os presento a mis amigos más íntimos –dijo Cho tras dar las gracias por las felicitaciones, señalando a tres chicas y tres chicos que tenía detrás- Marietta Edgecombe, -señaló a una muchacha que parecía muy nerviosa, pelirroja y con el pelo rizado- Eddie Carmichael –un chico alto, con gafas y aspecto de sentirse superior a los demás-, Stewart Ackerley –otro chico alto, fornido, rubio y muy atractivo que no quitaba la vista de las chicas-, Anthony Goldstein –un chico moreno con aspecto de estar aburrirse-, Lisa Turpin y Mandy Brocklehurst. –las dos últimas eran ambas morenas, y no paraban de cuchichear.

Instantes después, Cho cogió del brazo a Ron, dispuesta a llevárselo. Hermione no pudo evitar bufar de disgusto, aunque nadie pareció notarlo. Si como Ron le había dicho no había pasado nada entre ellos dos la última fiesta que se habían visto, ¿por qué la asiática seguía insistiendo? Estaba claro que era una chica mimada que no consentía no conseguir lo que quería.

Cho observó a la castaña de reojo. Todos parecían estar conversando, ajenos, pero ella no quitaba los ojos de encima de Ron. La muchacha reflexionó y se dio cuenta de que ahora todo tenía sentido. Siempre había conseguido estar con Ron en cada encuentro, pero la última vez, el día que la había conocido, el chico la había rechazado. Se dio cuenta entonces que probablemente era esa Hermione Granger la que había robado el corazón de su pelirrojo. Esta, sintiéndose observada, se topó con los oscuros ojos de Cho, que le sonrió con arrogancia para después darle la espalda y llevarse algo a rastras a Ron.

Hermione se sobresaltó. Esa sonrisa no había sido amistosa precisamente. Estaba claro que Cho sospechaba algo, y que no desistiría en conseguirlo.

-Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? –el amigo más guapo de Cho, Stewart Ackerley, se había acercado a ella y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Sonreía sugerentemente, lo que le dio pie a la castaña a pensar que no era su nombre lo único que quería indagar sobre ella. Hermione sonrió por sus adentros y observó a Ron, que no había dejado de observar a la castaña y frunció el ceño cuando vio que ese atractivo chico se acercaba demasiado a ella. Sin embargo, él se dejaba llevar por Cho, y no se había soltado de su brazo. ¿Quería jugar? Pues jugarían bien.

-Soy Hermione Granger –dijo acercándose al chico, y poniéndose delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Harry no paraba de suspirar. No había parado de hacerlo en todo el día. Y Luna sabía que algo le turbaba. Ambos se habían separado del grupo, bajo la mirada de Ginny que naturalmente no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquél moreno a pesar de haberle dado vía libre a la rubia para estar con él.

-Harry, llevas todo el día igual. ¿Qué pasa, no estás contento de que estemos por fin juntos…? –los dos estaban sentados en dos sillas que había en el gran salón donde la gente mantenía conversaciones en grupos. Harry miró a la rubia y volvió a suspirar antes de hablar:

-Claro que me alegro, eso no lo dudes. Simplemente… mañana será la última noche y… no quiero irme. No puedo evitar pensar que quizá ha sido precipitado que empecemos algo juntos, porque la distancia siempre es un impedimento. Y sé, como me dijiste, que nos veremos en todas las vacaciones pero… podemos estar años así hasta que por fin podamos estar juntos cada día y… no sé. Sé que hace apenas una semana que nos conocemos, pero me he enamorado de ti y quiero tenerte cerca. Va a ser muy duro.

Harry abajó la cabeza, abatido. Luna suspiró tal y como él llevaba todo el día haciéndolo mientras ella meditaba una idea que se le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Finalmente cogió a su novio del mentón, obligándole a alzar la vista.

-Pensaba decírtelo mañana que es el último día, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Harry no entendía nada, pero esperó pacientemente una explicación

-No sé si sabes que yo voy un curso avanzada… -el moreno miró con sorpresa a su novia, que sonrió levemente- he estado pensándolo… me dijiste que querías ir a Cambridge… he estado mirando y puedo cursar la carrera de biología también allí y… sé que es precipitado –dijo al ver que los ojos de Harry se abrían, con sorpresa- pero si todo sale bien, si seguimos juntos y, por supuesto, tú quieres, el año que viene podemos estar juntos en la universidad. Alquilar una habitación, algo rentable… pero estar juntos.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con ilusión, sonrió y abrazó a Luna.

-Pues claro que quiero. No puedo imaginarme otra cosa… -empezó a besarle la frente, luego la nariz hasta llegar a sus labios- oh dios, Luna, me encantaría estar contigo durante cinco años en la universidad… y para el resto de mi vida.

Luna sonrió, contenta por la reacción de Harry.

-Este año estaremos separados, pero…

-Me da igual. Esperaré pacientemente con tal de que a partir del curso que viene no volvamos a separarnos más.

Y la pareja volvió a abrazarse, ilusionada por un futuro que podía ser prometedor.

-Quiero ver tu regalo –dijo Cho, con decisión. La situación era insoportable. Hermione no paraba de tontear con Ackerley cerca de Ron, para darle celos, y la cosa funcionaba, porque el chico no paraba de echar recelosas miradas hacia la pareja.

-En realidad, es el regalo de toda la familia… -dijo Ron.

-Quiero verlo –sonrió con decisión y le acercó hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos. Ron, resignado, buscó el que había comprado en la joyería pensando en Hermione y se lo dio. Cho echó una efusiva mirada a Hermione, que no paraba de observarles visiblemente furiosa, y dijo- vayamos fuera, quiero que me lo enseñes.

Arrastró a Ron hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín.

La castaña resopló. Ese chico, Stewart Ackerley, no callaba ni debajo del agua. Llevaba casi una hora con él y este sólo hacía que halagar de sí mismo, sin siquiera intentar indagar en la vida de Hermione. Era guapo, sin duda, pero realmente se estaba aburriendo. Sin embargo le necesitaba, había notado la celosa mirada de Ron. Al ver que Cho le arrastraba fuera, se giró al atractivo chico rubio y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no vamos fuera a dar una vuelta?

Este, creyendo que había gustado a la castaña y que quería algo más de intimidad, aceptó la idea.

Cho llevó a Ron hacia el jardín. Finalmente se paró y cogió el regalo. Lo desenvolvió y abrió la cajita, y la respiración se le cortó al ver que se trataba de un hermoso collar. Se mordió el labio y miró a Ron, sonriendo.

-Me gusta mucho, gracias –y le abrazó. Ron no dijo nada, pero correspondió al abrazo; era su cumpleaños y no quería ser descortés.

Cho divisó, todavía envuelta en los brazos de Ron, a Hermione y Ackerley de lejos. Sabía que la chica no les dejaría en paz y, mirando la cajita, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Quiero que me lo pongas –se separó de Ron y le entregó la cajita. Este se encogió de hombros y cogió el collar, dejando en el suelo el envoltorio y la caja donde este reposaba. Al estar de espaldas a Hermione, no pudo observar su rostro, que se contrajo al ver cómo el chico ponía esa hermosa pieza en el cuello de la asiática. Lágrimas empezaron a asomar por su rostro; ella no paraba de perseguirle, ilusa, pero todas las esperanzas que albergaba se disiparon de golpe.

Cho se giró, acariciando su collar y observando con malicia hacia donde estaba Hermione. Esta, sin poder soportarlo más, abandonó sin disculparse a su acompañante y corrió en dirección contraria. Ron, que oyó pasos, se giró para ver a Hermione marcharse corriendo y al estúpido que la acompañaba llamándola, extrañado, aunque sin moverse de donde estaba. Entonces ató cabos y miró a Cho con furia.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrera?

La chica no dejó de sonreír.

-¿Se ha puesto triste? Oh, pobrecita… -lo dijo con total indiferencia, acercándose a Ron. Este, sin embargo, se apartó.

-El otro día te dejé claro que había dejado de ser tu marioneta, Cho, pero parece que no te ha quedado claro. He intentado ser amable contigo toda la noche, porque es tu cumpleaños, pero has sobrepasado tus límites. No lo entiendo, no te gusto, pero aun así te regodeas con lo que acaba de pasar… ¿por qué lo haces?

Cho dejó de sonreír y se quedó meditando, antes de decir a gritos:

-¡Porque tú eres mío! Porque no te quiero, pero no pienso aceptar que me rechaces –miró hacia donde Hermione se había ido corriendo- ¿de verdad vas a apostar por ella? Soy más hermosa… y además, ¡tu padre se casará con su madre, por Dios!

Ron negó la cabeza y con el rostro serio, dijo:

-Sigues siendo una niña pequeña malcriada, Cho. Te crees que las personas son muñecos, que las puedes guardar en un cajón y usarlas cuando te apetezca aunque no te gusten. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que yo tengo sentimientos, y realmente no siento nada por ti –le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ir a buscar a la castaña, sentía que debía hablar con ella.

-Si te vas –dijo la voz segura, aunque temblando de Cho, haciendo que el muchacho se parase- pienso contarlo. Y no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia saber que sientes por tu hermanastra algo no fraternal…

Ron rio y se giró hacia ella.

-Realmente eres peor de lo que creía. Puedes decir lo que quieras, adelante. Yo mismo me encargaré de negarlo, y estoy seguro de que Hermione también –cuando vio el abatido rostro de la asiática, volvió a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, se giró por última vez y le dijo- feliz cumpleaños.

Y corrió por donde había visto correr a Hermione, dispuesto a hablar con ella.

No tenía fuerzas para volver a entrar. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Esa escena la había trastornado por completo.

Oyó pasos y al girarse, vio que Ron se acercaba a ella, jadeando. Al verle, se levantó del árbol en el que estaba recostada y le dio la espalda.

-Hermione, espera… ¡espera! –dijo el chico, desesperado, al ver que la castaña le ignoraba por completo. Esta se giró, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y Ron pudo observar con consternación sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Esperar? ¡Llevo demasiados días esperando a que me hables! –chilló Hermione- yo no he planeado esto… no he planeado enamorarme de ti… pero ha sucedido, y creía que sentías lo mismo. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes cuando has salido embobado de la joyería. Tenía esperanzas pero me las has disipado… Dime, si querías jugar conmigo, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio? El otro día, cuando te dije que me gustabas, te lo dije de verdad… ¿Sabes? Has conseguido que envíe a la mierda mi orgullo, que siempre ha estado por delante de todo… y todo para nada. No, realmente creo que no debo seguir esperándote.

-Hermione, tú no lo entiendes. Pero me vas a escuchar, te guste o no –cogió del brazo a la chica, que intentó zafarse, pero este hizo más fuerza- La dependienta de la joyería creía que el regalo era para ti. Lo he comprado pensando en ti, no en ella…

-Entonces, ¿por qué se lo has puesto?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Me ha tendido una trampa sólo para hacerte daño. Ha descubierto lo que hay entre nosotros… te ha visto venir y me lo ha pedido. Yo sólo he querido ser amable con ella esta noche, porque es su cumpleaños… joder Hermione, te dije el otro día que la rechacé, por ti, ¿crees que he cambiado de opinión?

El rostro de Hermione se relajó, y Ron dejó de forcejear con su brazo.

-¿Por qué no me has hablado durante estos días? Apenas me mirabas después de que tus hermanos y Lavender nos pillaran.

Ron suspiró.

-Entiende que para mí es duro. Mis hermanos tienen razón, podemos hacer mucho daño a nuestros padres si se enteran de todo esto… Por eso he intentado evitarte, por mi padre, porque merece ser feliz, mi familia sufrió mucho después de que mi madre muriera, y no quería ser un obstáculo. Pero después de lo sucedido esta tarde… realmente Fred se equivocó en una cosa. Lo que siento por ti no es carnal, y no es por las hormonas. Me gustas de verdad, Hermione, y aunque aún no sé dónde puede llegar esto, sé que cuando sea el momento adecuado ellos lo entenderán, y ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a mandarlo todo a la mierda con tal de estar contigo… si tú aún quieres.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Hermione, aun sollozando, dijo:

-¿Cómo sé que puedo creerte ahora?

-Joder, Hermione… acabo de venir corriendo detrás de ti, sólo para decírtelo… ¿no crees que es prueba suficiente?

Hermione se relajó. Respiró pausadamente, dejó de llorar y sus sollozos cesaron. Después sonrió, mirando a Ron, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Ya todo le daba igual, le daba igual Draco, los hermanos del chico, Cho y el estúpido de Ackerley. Se echó a los brazos de Ron para fundirse ambos en un hermoso beso. Ya no había obstáculos. Por fin…


	16. La despedida

**¡Feliz año nuevo a tod s!**

**Siento no publicar tan a menudo... a veces no hay inspiración... pero bueno, aquí estoy con un regalito atrasado de Navidad. Espero que os guste..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. <strong>La despedida

-No puedo creer que ya haya acabado la semana…

Lavender suspiró. Era el último día y a ninguno le apetecía hacer nada más que quedarse bajo el sol de Sheffield descansando en la Madriguera. La fiesta en casa de los Chang había acabado tarde, muy, muy tarde. Cuando eran casi las tres de la madrugada, Arthur, Jane, los señores Brown y Xenophilius Lovegood habían mandado a sus respectivos hijos que volvieran a casa en la limusina que conducía Hagrid, mientras que ellos todavía se habían quedado un rato más.

Eran las doce cuando los habitantes de La Madriguera comenzaron a levantarse. No los adultos; estaba claro que ese día dormirían hasta horas intempestivas. Por ello, la criada les había preparado un picnic para que hicieran un _brunch, _algo tradicional en los domingos estadounidenses, consistente en una mezcla entre desayuno y comida, y que reposaran bajo la sombra de un árbol delante del lago.

Así estaban todos. Ron miraba con celos a Luna y Harry, esta reposada encima del otro, aprovechando las últimas horas que les quedaban juntos. Quería poder hacer lo mismo con Hermione, pero sabía que no era posible. Sus hermanos y Lavender estaban delante. Miró a la castaña sigilosamente y le sonrió, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando los hechos de la noche anterior.

_**Flashback**_

_Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duró el beso, pero tampoco tenían ganas de separarse del otro. Cuando terminaron, Hermione suspiró de alegría y miró a Ron._

_-Voy a dejar a Draco. –dijo, segura._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Enserio. No eres el otro, Ron, nunca lo serás. Eres el único. Lo supe en cuanto te conocí…_

_Ron, contento, quiso volver a besarla, pero Ginny apareció, y este se separó automáticamente de su lado._

_-Sólo estamos hablando –dijo, a la defensiva. Para su sorpresa, la menor de los Weasley sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

_-No seré yo quien os impida estar juntos. Debo confesar que estoy preocupada por lo que puede pasar… pero entiendo lo que es el amor –no recibió respuesta, y prosiguió- siento lo que os dije. No diré nada a papá, ni a Fred y a George. Sólo…_

_Al no contestar, Hermione dijo:_

_-¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-Vigilad con Fred. Le oí decir a papá que volverá a vivir con nosotros a casa._

_Y sonriendo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los dos enamorados juntos de nuevo. Nada les preocupaba, podrían guardar celosamente su secreto._

_**Fin flashback.**_

-¿Podéis creeros que están todos durmiendo? –Rio Fred- seguro que tendrán una resaca de cojones… creo que han llegado cuando amanecía… ¿qué os parece si cuando se levanten hacemos ruido, para joderles la resaca?

Todos sabían perfectamente que uno de los muchos efectos de la resaca era un impresionante dolor de cabeza al mínimo sonido. Normalmente no hubieran seguido un consejo de Fred, pero seguían con la legaña puesta por haberles mandado a casa cuando la fiesta estaba en su etapa de apogeo, por lo que así lo decidieron. Así, cuando uno a uno se fueron levantando, todos fueron al salón, donde los adultos, con sueño y resaca, desayunaban en silencio con unas increíbles ojeras. Sólo Bill, Fleur y el anciano Weasley, que no habían asistido, se libraban de ello. Cuando se percataron de que ya se estaban levantando, uno a uno fueron al salón y alegando tener calor fuera, encendieron el gran televisor que había y aunque el volumen no estaba en alto, todos notaron su efecto y empezaron a gruñir sin atreverse a decirles nada, impotentes.

Las horas fueron pasando demasiado rápido. Uno a uno, los adultos que habitaban La Madriguera se fueron recuperando de su resaca, recelosos por la extraña actitud de los jóvenes que no habían parado de armar jaleo durante todo el día. La noche llegó y con ello una cena de despedida que se celebraría en el jardín, donde las criadas ya habían dispuesto una amplia mesa para que todos cupieran en ella.

Todos se fueron sentando en la mesa, sabiendo que esa era la última cena de una hermosa semana en La Madriguera. Hermione suspiró, todo había cambiado desde que había llegado hasta que se iba, pero le había alegrado pasar la semana en un lugar tan hermoso y al lado de su pelirrojo favorito.

Todos se llenaron de los deliciosos manjares que preparó el ama de llaves de la familia, una anciana llamada Arabella Figg que residía junto a Arnold y Shila Brown, aunque había criado prácticamente a Arthur y Shila. Después de comer el postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate, Septimus Weasley reclamó la atención de los presentes, todos animados y charlando.

-Hay algo que debo deciros a todos. –empezó, cuando todos estuvieron en silencio- y he escogido este momento porque no quería que vuestra estancia así se hiciera pesada por mi culpa, y…

-Abuelo –le reprimió Bill, instándole a que fuera al grano. Todos observaron, preocupados, cómo Fleur abajaba la vista con los ojos llorosos.

-Vale, vale –dijo este, frunciendo el ceño- primero de todo, quiero pediros que no me interrumpáis. Ha sido este testarudo muchacho –dijo señalando a Bill, que sonrió culpable- quien ha insistido tanto en que os lo diga ahora, en persona, en vez de dejar que os enteréis en el momento en el que yo… En fin. Hace ya unos meses que no me encuentro bien y he tenido que ir de médico en médico para conseguir una fiable revisión. El otro día, William y su esposa Fleur me acompañaron a ver un médico conocido suyo, Sturgis Podmore, y me hizo el diagnóstico que ya me había advertido mi médico de la residencia en Ottery. –suspiró, y serio, volvió a hablar- estoy enfermo. Tengo un tumor en la cabeza, algo maligno que ya se ha extendido y es inútil operarlo porque las posibilidades de que no salga del quirófano son tan altas que tan sólo me han recetado algo para aliviar el dolor y esperar… me dan ocho meses, un año a lo sumo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos asimilaron las palabras en silencio. Harry y Hermione no rieron ante la situación, pero estaba claro que su relación con el abuelo no era la misma que los demás. Todos intentaban reprimir las lágrimas, pero no podían. Hermione miró a Ron, que ocultaba su rostro con una servilleta para que no le vieran llorar.

-Por favor, no lloréis –pidió Septimus Weasley, observando, consternado, a los presentes- he tenido una buena vida. Puedo decir que me iré al otro mundo sabiendo que todos estaréis bien… no me ha faltado de nada. Y si no lo he comentado antes, ha sido precisamente por esta reacción.

Uno a uno, todos se fueron acercando al anciano para abrazarle. Este, aunque siempre había sido terco y poco cariñoso, aceptó todas las muestras de afecto con cortesía, aunque en ningún momento derramó una lágrima. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó de su asiento y se excusó para ir a descansar de la forma más sensible que pudo, pues no podía soportar la visión de que todos sus seres queridos estaban sufriendo a causa de su diagnóstico. Tras su marcha, todos se fueron levantando para ir a sus habitaciones.

Hermione estaba consternada. Mientras se ponía el pijama, no pudo evitar sentirse una idiota, porque no había tenido ocasión de hablar con Ron. Sabía que el pobre estaría destrozado después de la confesión de su abuelo, y ahora que estaban… ¿juntos?, debía ir a verle para saber cómo estaba. Tras ponerse el camisón, salió sigilosamente de su cuarto. Oyó voces procedentes de la habitación de George, supuso que su hermano gemelo estaría junto a él, por lo demás todo estaba silencioso. Sabía cuál era la habitación del pelirrojo, así que se dirigió allí, golpeó un par de veces y entró.

Al entrar, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que Ron se encontraba tan sólo en calzoncillos. Pudo observar el bien formado torso del pelirrojo y sus fornidos brazos. Ni siquiera su novio, Draco, alabado por las chicas como el muchacho más hermoso de Hogwarts, estaba tan bien formado. "Joder, chico, qué guardado te lo tenías", pensó. Se mordió el labio y con decisión le abrazó, saboreando cada momento que tenía para acariciar su espalda. Este recibió con cariño su abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto… necesitaba verte, no podía soportar no poder estar a tu lado tras recibir la noticia… -le dijo. Ron acarició el pelo de Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Me alegra que hayas venido.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama del pelirrojo. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su desnudo pecho, y este jugaba con su pelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo saborearon ese momento suyo, a solas. Ella agradecía poder estar a su lado, y él no necesitaba más consuelo que poder acariciarla. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos, todavía abrazados.

La mañana siguiente supuso más lágrimas. Los Brown fueron los primeros en marcharse. Les siguieron Bill y Fleur, y después Remus, Nymphadora y el pequeño Teddy. Después fue George quien cogió el coche que compartía con Fred, pero puesto que este se mudaba otra vez a Londres, se lo cedió; posteriormente, Percy y su esposa, Audrey, también se fueron, y Charlie y Daphne se despidieron de los demás y fueron hacia Arthur Weasley para avisarle de que iban tirando hacia Londres para instalarse y que quedaran al día siguiente para tomar el té. Luna convenció a su padre para quedarse hasta el último minuto, para poder aprovecharlo con Harry. Su despedida fue, quizá, la más tierna a ojos de todos, excepto de Ginny, que evitaba mirar cómo se demostraban afecto el uno hacia el otro, por el dolor que todo ello le producía. Todos estaban al tanto ya de la relación de Harry y Luna, y aunque algunos creían que no iba a funcionar por la distancia entre ambos y su precipitado noviazgo, o en el caso del señor Lovegood que quería proteger a su pequeña, no decían nada.

-Luna, llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto, el vuelo sale en tres horas y tenemos que facturar… –avisó Xenophilius por enésima vez. Este ya se había despedido de los demás.

-Un momento, papá –se volvió con ojos llorosos a Harry- te echaré mucho de menos. Llámame en cuanto llegues.

Harry no podía evitar llorar como un niño, a pesar de intentar siempre hacerse el duro. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que seguramente Ron se metería con él el resto de su vida por ser tan ñoñas, pero le daba igual. Abrazó a su novia por última vez.

-Hablaremos cada día, te lo prometo. Y en Navidades, en Pascua y en verano pienso estar contigo cueste lo que cueste –dijo entre sollozos. Ambos se besaron por última vez y la rubia se fue hacia su coche después de despedirse por última vez de los demás.

Harry dijo adiós mientras veía el coche alejarse, después suspiró y volvió al lado de Ron. Este no le dijo nada, por cortesía.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? –preguntó Fred a Jane, después de media hora esperando de pie. Eran los últimos en partir. Esta no contestó y después sonrió, observando a Arthur, que venía acompañado de su anciano padre, que no paraba de remugar.

-No entiendo cómo me has convencido para esto, Arthur. Estoy muy bien en la residencia, las enfermeras me cuidan bien… -decía.

-Oh, papá, qué cabezota eres. No pienso permitir que pases estos meses con tu enfermedad en otro lugar que no sea con la familia. –dijo, a medida que se iba acercando. Todos les miraron, sin entender nada. Este, como explicación, dijo:- chicos, este madurito cabezota viene a vivir con nosotros.

Todos sonrieron y se acercaron al anciano, alegrándose por ello, sobretodo Fred, Ron y Ginny, quienes agradecían poder estar con su abuelo ahora que sabían que su vida se acortaba por momentos.

-Arthur, enserio, eres…

-No digas nada, papá. –interrumpió el aludido, sabiendo que sólo oiría quejas de parte de su padre. Porque sabía, aunque este no quisiera demostrarlo, que agradecía su gesto y poder pasar el tiempo que le quedaba de vida junto a su familia- Además, sabes que en mi casa hay espacio de sobra para ti, y nuestra ama de llaves, Pomona, es mejor que cualquiera de esas enfermeras de pacotilla que cuidan de ti y de otros ancianos más pesados que tú.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, y Septimus Weasley entró en una de las limusinas blasfemando por lo bajo.

Uno a uno todos fueron entrando en la limusina. Fred se sentó junto a Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron en la limusina conducida por Hagrid. Este último se giró por última vez mientras el vehículo se iba alejando de la mansión, que cada vez se iba haciendo más diminuta, hasta convertirse en un punto negro en la lejanía…


End file.
